Team Demi takeover
by seenalready
Summary: Four girls with mystery pasts appear at Beacon and will make themselves known while making new friends while their enemies hunt after them. Small crossover with Monster Girl Encyclopedia for the OCs.
1. Ch1- Blending in (Rewrite)

**Well, here I am again, rewriting the first chapter of my story. This isn't my first time and I'm sure if write any more fics, it won't be the last. So before we begin, let me explain the premise of my fic, my characters are borrowing a lot of their powers from Monster Girl Encyclopedia, which I'll explain as time goes on.**

 **All stories have a beginning, and this story of how four girls with alien origins made their journey to have the world accept and they accept who they truly are.**

 **Ch.1- Blending in**

* * *

Several large, four-winged airships land and release the new students, four girls make their entrance elsewhere in an unorthodox method. The sound of a clock ticking just as a golden portal is ripped open above the ground, dropping off the girls one-by-one.

The first girl out drops down quickly but lands on her feet, the girl has a slightly tanned complexion with light green eyes, and light violet, shoulder-length, spiked hair.

The girl straightened her fading jean jacket and pulled it apart slightly as if trying to draw attention to the shirt she was wearing beneath it. The tight fabric hugged her breasts, the words "girl wanting" curling around them. She rested one hand on a gaudy belt with a silver buckle that read "HB". She used the other to push her spiky hair back behind her neck.

"Ersa, did you have to be so loud?" Another girl asked as she dropped down.

"What?" Ersa replies, her size now put in perspective with someone standing next to her. Being a little over 200 cm (6.7 ft) tall makes her tower over most, which is further proven by the other girl only reaching the top part of Ersa's chest.

Many would be surprised to learn that the girls are twins they share the same complexion and eyes, but that's where the similarities end as their clothing is much different from each other.

"Come on Medi, relax," Ersa tells her sister, who has her face stuffed into a book. She lowers the book, revealing her oval frame glasses. Her clothes and hair a stark contrast to her sister, her hair is cut short, straightened and folded to the right.

Medi closes the book she was reading before pushing her glasses back up and taking off her fading green beret to fix her hair. The beret is tagged with multiple pins of different origins and on the front is a bronze pin engraved with "HB". Her clothes all covered in a leopard print.

Medi looks down and sees the ground cracked showing where Ersa landed, showing another one of their differences, while Ersa wearing is standard red shoes, Medi is sporting metal boots.

"Ersa, I should remind you that we are here to learn," Medi tells her sister why there here, Ersa is too busy staring at the boys arriving on the airships.

Ersa rubs her hands together, "Momma is going to find herself a husband today." She mutters as drool drips down her chin.

Medi taps Ersa on the side, "Keep it in your pants, the boys aren't going anywhere." She says before the portal spits out the last two girls and closing once they're on the ground.

The last two girls are a lot more similar than Medi and Ersa as they both share the pitch-black hair and side bang covering their left eyes and standing a head shorter than Medi.

One girl is covered head to toe in a gray cowl with the only thing showing, being her brown hiking boots.

"Hey Deandra, where's Issia?" Ersa asks seeing as they're missing a member.

"Here." Issia makes herself known, her voice quiet and hard to make out even standing next to her sisters. Her outfit is entirely black with her red eyes being the only thing not black.

"Best we get moving," Deandra says before walking into Beacon academy with the others following her.

The school entrance is marked by a long-wide avenue leading up to the main academy buildings. In front of the school is a large courtyard with various walkways, surrounded by a double ring of colonnades bisecting the main avenue with the outer ring rising high over the main entrance to the academy. The avenue is marked with trees, flag-draped light-poles, and impressive aqueduct-like features and archways. In front of the entrance to the main amphitheater is a large statue and fountain of a huntsman and huntress standing atop a rock, beneath which a monster cowers.

Issia stops in front of the statue looks to her left, "Issia, what's up?" Deandra asks to which Issia points over to two girls, one wearing a red cloak and another wearing a white dress, arguing over something.

Issia pulls a pocket watch and clicks the button on the top, suddenly everything stops, "Those girls were about to blow up." The sisters look to the girls catch in the middle of an explosion.

"Issia, we were told not to use our magic, and I thought Ersa would break that rule first," Deandra recalls what their mother told them before they left as she cuts open a portal with her finger. The portal displays what's on the other side and the girls about to be destroyed/

"HEY! I take offense to that." Ersa retorts, "And whose the kettle calling the pot black, huh?" As Deandra does the exact thing they were not told to do.

Deandra sticks her hand through the portal, " **Compress"** And turns the massive explosion into a palm-sized orb, which she then throws behind her after pulling back, where it explodes in midair after the explosion, time continues as normal.

The two girls are left standing, wondering what just happened, the white-haired girl walks away leaving the caped girl alone. She looks for anyone who is alone like her and spots Issia, who has yet to notice that her sisters left her.

"Hey!" The girl makes herself known to Issia.

"Uh?" Issia suddenly sees what is going on and is shocked so much that she points to herself to check if the girl is talking to her.

"Yeah you," The girl nervously giggles after her attempt to make a friend went poorly, "I'm Ruby Rose, and you are?"

"Issia Holdback," Issia voice lacks any emotion and her face is as still as stone, it's as if Ruby is talking to a wall.

Issia tilts her head, Ruby response is to turn around seeing if something is happening behind her, but sees nothing, "Um, Issia, what are you looking at?" She asks.

"I'm bigger," Issia blurts out, Ruby once again looks confusedly at Issia wondering what she means.

"Bigger? I'm the taller one," Ruby quickly retorts.

Issia shakes her head and points to Ruby's chest, "Wasn't talking about that size." She tells Ruby what she meant while hoping that she's chuckling to herself. Ruby is very confused at the statements and is too pure and innocent to understand the reason why Issia was looking at her chest but continues on anyway.

Ruby turns her sight away from Issia for a moment while she thinks of her next move, this allows Issia to get a detailed look at Ruby's clothes. Under her hood, lies a red and black contraption held by a magnet attached on her butt, which Issia assumes to be her weapon. On her hips sits and silver rose brooch holding a pouch and some bullets.

Her clothes are mostly black, which Issia can appreciate, which are made of a long-sleeved dress with a high collar with red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front with her skirt also being black with red trimming on the underside. In forgoing pants, Ruby covers her legs with black thick stockings and black combat boots with red laces.

As Ruby tries to think about what they should talk about she sees other students with their weapons out, a lightbulb appears over her head when the solution comes to her. Ruby grabs her weapon which turns out to be a scythe with a giant blade and handle taller than her.

Ruby feels confident this will work, she's as Yang, her older sister would call her a weapon geek. "Issia, this is Crescent Rose, I made this baby with my own two hands." Ruby puffs out her chest with a smug smile on her face while happily showing off her weapon. Issia however, doesn't look as impressed as Ruby, her face hasn't moved an inch this whole conversation.

Ruby coughs before seeing that Issia's weapon isn't on her person, "Issia, where's your weapon?"

"We don't carry our weapons on us," Issia explains before putting her hand out with a bow appearing in her hand, the bow is almost as long as Issia, it ends right before her neck and covered in a light bluish material wrapped around it, even with the size, Issia is not hindered in any way. "I'd say I'm a good shot," She states with happiness, showing that she does have emotion.

Ruby isn't really bothered by it since weapons come in all shapes and sizes, she's more curious if what Issia said was true, "How about we see whose the better shot with a quick shoot out?" She asks.

"Sure, let's see who can hit that rock over there." Issia points to a rock, way out in the distance.

"Um, isn't a bit far for you, that seems unfair to you." Ruby retorts.

Issia shakes her head, "No, that's an easy shot for me." She rebuttals.

"Alright then." Ruby takes a deep breath before looking down her scope, " _Steady yourself, Ruby, this is your chance to show Issia how good of a shot you are. Remember feet planted, arms steady, you've got this."_ She says to herself before firing, the shot flies in the air for a few seconds, showing just how far the rock truly is, and striking the side, taking a bit out of the rock.

"Nice shot." Issia praises the shot Ruby made, "My turn," Issia is now sporting a smile on her face.

Issia takes Ruby's place, she steadies her breathing, slowing down her heart rate while killing any unnecessary movements and blocking the noise, now ready to fire.

Issia takes an arrow out from the quiver, which has mysteriously appeared on her back, Ruby decides it best to not ask and let Issia make her shot. The arrows themselves are just as massive needed for a gigantic bow with the arrowheads being as big as Issia's forearm.

Issia nocks back the arrow, draws her bow, ready to fire, _"Remember your training,"_ She tells herself.

 _"This is second nature to you."_ She takes her final breath, blocking anything that's not the rock or wind, focusing her sight on the rock, what happens next is over before it starts.

Issia releases the tension from her bow and drags the entire arrowhead across the ground, ignoring the sparks she's making before nocking the arrow again and drops to a knee, pulling back the arrow causes it to start exhausting flames from the bottom of the arrowhead like a jet engine, she keeps going until it looks like the bow is about to snap.

When she lets go, the arrow is shot with so much force that Issia is pushed back a few feet, yet the arrow still flys true and strikes the rock, drilling deep into the rock, taking a big piece with it.

Ruby is stunned silent, Issia is welding a bow but hit a target that was so far away that only a sniper could hit it.

"I'll call that your win Issia," Ruby submits and declare Issia the winner of their little match.

Before either girl can continue, a blonde-haired boy stumbles up to them, "Hey. I'm Jaune." The person, a boy introducing himself as Jaune Arc, says while offering her a hand.

Jaune is a tall boy with dark-blue eyes and messy blonde hair, wearing a white chest plate and shoulder armor over a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chest plate, giving him the look a knight in casual wear. He is also wearing blue pants with a white patch on the left knee with two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them, as well as black shoes. Finally ending with brown wrist length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back and a sword on his waist holstered in a sheath.

Ruby shakes Jaune's hand, "Ruby,"

"Issia," Shakes Jaune's hand as well.

Ruby snickers at realizing who Jaune is, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Jaune looks away, "I was hoping

A few minutes later, Ruby and Jaune having a conversation about how motion sickness is a common problem as they walk down the halls, Issia would have left them, however, Ruby showed promise in their shootout and made it into Beacon, so she's sticking around, Jaune, on the other hand, is only here because he stuck with Ruby.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on," Jaune says, trying to defend his issue with flying airships and losing his lunch.

"Look I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby apologizes to Jaune about her nickname for him.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it," Jaune says, trying to sound cool.

"Do they?" Ruby questions him, not seeming convinced.

"They will. Well, at least I hope they will. I think my mom always says uh…well never mind," Jaune says while trying to defend himself.

Ruby giggles after he says this, "Hmm. Sooo, I got this thing," Ruby says while deploying her sniper-scythe and impaling it into the ground.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asks while he steps back from Ruby out of shock and surprise.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle," Ruby says while showing off her weapon.

"A what?" Jaune says, having no idea what she just said.

"It's also a gun, genius," Issia says, while Ruby cocks her weapon for emphasis, but triggers something inside her, "Shouldn't he know that?" Pointing something out to Issia if Jaune doesn't know something so simple then something up.

"Oh. Well that's cool," Jaune says, admiring the weapon.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, uh, I-I got this sword," Jaune says while pulling out his sword from its sheath.

"Oooohhh," Ruby says admiring the weapon. Jaune pulls out the sheath and it expands into a shield, "Yeah, I've got a shield too."

"So what do they do?" Ruby asks while reaching for the shield.

When she touches it, the shield pops off Jaune's arm and starts jumping around, changing forms from a shield to a sheath while Jaune tries to catch it.

Issia shakes her head at the pitiful scene. "Not the best first impression for someone wanting to be a hunter." Issia mentally notes to herself.

"The shield gets smaller. So, when I get tired of carrying it, I can just…put it away," Jaune says after recomposing himself.

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, it does," Jaune says while lowering his head.

"Heh-heh. Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it," Ruby says while running her hand over her weapon.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune shockingly asks.

"Of course. All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war," Jaune says while looking down and depressed a bit.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well, I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days," Ruby says trying to cheer Jaune up.

"Yeah, the classics," Jaune says.

"It reminds me of home." Issia tries to cheer up Jaune but her mute tone isn't helping.

"Yeah, thanks," Jaune says.

"Hm. Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you," Jaune answers, not knowing where the amphitheater is.

"Y-you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Jaune asks.

Ruby just snickers at his comments.

"Is-a, is that a no?" Jaune asks.

"That's a no," Ruby answers.

"Sigh, follow me," Issia says remembering the way to the amphitheater.

Expect for their terrible first impressions and trying a bit too hard, these two are fine. If they got into Beacon then that tells her that they have potential, so she'll stick around to see if that holds.

* * *

 **Writer: And where we end things for now, as you can see I decided to rewrite the chapter and make a second chapter to be a lot better, so here's the deal, I'm currently working on a brand new chapter two, so things will be a little weird until I post that, but stay tuned and leave your review.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. ch2- The night trials

**So... let's get this story rolling.**

 **Chapter cover- Ruby and Issia painting their nails and laughing.**

 **Ch2- Storytime**

* * *

While the group is making their way to the amphitheater, they bump into Ersa, "Issia! I was wondering what you were doing,"

"Ruby, Jaune, I'd like for you to meet Ersa, my sister," Issia says, Jaune is grabbed by the neck and put in a headlock by Ersa.

"You seem interesting, I'm training you," Ersa tells Jaune, it takes Ruby a second to respond due to the sheer mountain of a person that Ersa is.

"I saw you puke this morning, so get used to puking out your guts when I'm done with you!" Ersa exclaims Jaune is reaching out for someone to save him. I shake my head and tap on Ersa's forearm, our way of telling Ersa she's going too far.

Ersa grumbles and reluctantly lets Jaune go, "I'll let you get settled in before our first training session. Whose the pipsqueak next to you Issia?" She points to Ruby.

"R-RR-ruby Rose," Ruby fumbles to get out her name, I smack her on the back, "Ruby Rose!"

"Ersa Holdback," Ersa leans down to properly face her, "it's rare for Issia to warm up to someone so quick," Ersa notes, "Come on Issia, the ceremony is about to begin."

"Well, Ruby, talk to you later, my sisters are waiting for me." She points to Deandra beckoning her to come over.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot," A girl with blond hair calls for Ruby.

"Your's not the only one, later's." Ruby and Issia go their separate way and watch as a man takes the stage.

He looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He's wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over dark green, buttoned vest, and green shirt. He also wears black trousers shoes and long, dark-green pants with a cane on his hips, that's mister Ozpin as I've been told and he runs the school.

"I'll keep this brief," Ozpin says while adjusting his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you… to take the first step."

That's all Ozpin tells us before leaving with another word with a blonde-haired woman taking his place, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." After that everyone goes to switch into their sleepwear.

"That man was out of it," I say to sisters after Ozpin's "grand speech".

"You're right on the money." Deandra responds, "Come on, let's get into our pj's."

Later that night in the ballroom, everyone has changed into their sleepwear and are unrolling their sleeping bags. Several boys have foregone shirts, showing off their bodies, something I can appreciate.

As I'm enjoying the boys' display, Ruby greets me by putting down her sleeping bag next to mine. Her nightclothes consists of a black tank top with a wolf in a heart shape and white long pants with pink roses.

"Ruby," She interrupts what I was to say.

"So you must be the Ruby girl, Issia was telling me about." I was going to tell her that I was planning to sleep with Deandra tonight.

"Ruby, I'd like for you to meet Deandra, my twin sister." I just decide to introduce each other, because I might not be able to say anything before it's already too late.

"Ruby, I should tell you that Issia doesn't usually interact with people, let alone have friends, so you are a special person to make her friend in less than a day, very impressive," Deandra tells Ruby.

"Because I'd felt bad for her," I add, almost seeing Ruby blow herself and another to kingdom come.

"Oh, that white bitch, yeah, had to deal with her. Pain in the ass," Deandra cranks her neck, her tell, that she did not like dealing with a situation.

"Excuse me!?" Speak of the devil, the girl she was talking about jumps up in defense at the statement.

"You heard me! First impressions are important, and you earned the right for me to call you a bitch because you are." Deandra retorts, anger building in her voice.

"I am Weiss Schee, daughter to the Schee corporation." Weiss rebuttal is to tell Deandra who she is messing with, but Deandra crosses her arms.

"Oh, let me correct myself, you're now spoiled bitch. Let me tell you something spoiled bitch, I don't give a rat's ass what your name is, or who you belong, skill and talent are the only things that matter on the battlefield." Deandra counters, I walk next to her and put a hand against her chest.

"Don't," I tell her before turning to Weiss, "Weiss, you want to give it up, just go back to your sleeping bag, and forget you met us."

Deandra walks away and chooses a place to sleep, while I go back to my bag.

Meanwhile, Medi is scanning around and looking at her future, potential classmates with her nightwear consisting of a light green nightgown going down to her legs and slippers in the shape of a wolf devouring her feet.

She spots a girl with black hair and a giant bow, in the corner with lit candles surrounding her and reading a book and noticing something is different about her.

She walks up to the girl, "Hey," the girl lowers the book she was reading and Medi's theory has some weight to it when the girl looks up and her bow twitches in response.

Medi points to the book, "Can you tell what you're reading, it seems interesting."

"It's about a man with two souls each fighting for control over their body," She explains.

"Sounds intriguing, I'll see if I can get my hands on it later." As Medi is about to leave, she asks the girl a question, "Why are you hiding it?"

The girl closes her book and looks to Medi, flabbergasted someone figured her secret so quickly. Medi taps her eye while making subtle twitching movements at the same time representing her bow, before leaving the girl to her own devices.

She sits down next to Ersa, whose reading a romance novel, "What piqued your interest this time Sis?" Ersa never breaks away from her book and yet still knows what's going on based on how Medi sat.

"It seems we aren't the only one hiding something. " Medi replies.

Ersa gives a thumbs up, "Great...ahh," Before pulling out her watch to look at the time, and gets in her bag, "It's late, so go to bed." Ersa tells her twin before waving her hand out and blowing out all the lights.

Medi snakes into her bag, "Good night." She tells us.

"Good night." We reply.

* * *

 **Writer: Alright, with this, I should be able to start working on new chapters now. So be prepared for that, and who else is excited about season 7, and the characters' new designs, hell, Qrow is even joining the new design train.**

 **But that all, I have for now until next time.**


	3. Ch3- a different side

**Thanks to you everyone for reading my story since I know that any story that involves Monster girl encyclopedia will be a crazy story now I don't have everything planned outright but I sure it'll come to me one way or another.**

 **Chapter cover- Asta and Izuku in the background telling Ruby to catch up as the sun rises.**

 **Ch.3- A different side**

* * *

"Hey sis, wake up." I feel my twin gently nudging me awake, I open my eyes to Deandra still in her pj's. A few students are awake already like a girl who has way too much energy this early in the morning and the poor guy she's forcing awake. The girl has short, orange hair, her current attire consist of a collared black vest, a sleeveless white top, and a pink skirt.

"Did that girl eat a whole bag of sugar before going to bed?" Ersa comments on the girl's limitless energy.

"I don't know, but we better get ready for initiation today," Medi says while rolling up her sleeping bag with the rest of us following shortly after. We switch back to our fighting clothes before brushing our teeth during which we bump into the girl and guy again, picking up some bit of their conservations over the morning, leads us to figure out that the boy is named Ren and the girl, Nora.

We head to the cafeteria to get breakfast and after that, I see the girl that everyone been talking about Pyrrha Nikos, I think. They say she's a celebrity but she looks like a normal girl to me and Jaune is on the same wavelength as me, it feels like me and Jaune come from the same background. I need to talk to him after initiation is over if he makes it that is.

 **Later**

We're standing over the mountain staring over a forest that lays in front of us, and waiting for Ozpin to fill us in on how initiation is going down.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin states.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today," Glynda explains.

"What, hooh," Ruby mutters, not liking the new information.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin continues as me and Deandra look at each other while Ersa and Medi do the same thing.

"Oh no," Ruby mutters, feeling even more worried.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin concludes.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yells as her hopes are literally shattered in an instant.

"See, I told you," Nora says to Ren, proving herself right about the teams.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," Ozpin instructs that we make it or else.

"Heh-heh," Jaune gulps.

"Worst principal EVER," Medi mutters out.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned item at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin says.

"Yeah, um, sir-," Jaune begins.

"Good. Now, take your positions," Ozpin says, completely ignoring Jaune.

Everyone gets into a different stance, ready for what comes next. Well, everyone except for Jaune.

"Uh, sir. I got a…I got a question," Jaune tries to get Ozpin's attention while Weiss is suddenly launched into the air from a stone pad that everyone else is standing on.

"So, this landing strategy thing, what is it? You're like, dropping us off somewhere?" Jaune asks as more students get launched into the forest.

"No. You will be falling," Ozpin answers as one student goes flying followed by Medi and then Ersa.

"Oh, I see. So, did you like hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asks again as Nora goes next.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin answers as another student goes up, followed by me. I then hear Jaune go flying by me, I can tell it's Jaune just by the pathetic screams alone and seeing him flail around in the air.

"So, uh, what exactly is a landing strateGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Jaune asks before getting launched into the air with the others, screaming like a little girl.

Ozpin just looks on while sipping out of his coffee mug. Professor Goodwitch at this point approaches Ozpin.

"You do enjoy this part a little bit, don't you?" Glynda asks, also unamused.

"Maybe a little bit," Ozpin admits before thinking to himself. "Now, let's see what these new students are capable of…Especially Ruby Rose and Issia Holdback…"

Soaring through the air, I bring out my bow, with its weight causing me to careen into the forest below, shooting an arrow with a rope attached to it at a nearby tree, and whining down the tree until I reach the ground floor. Looking to see who else I'll be partnered with, I see Ruby firing her scythe to slow herself down before hooking the blade to a branch falling in front of me.

"Hello, Ruby," I say as our eyes meet meaning we're teammates now.

"Issia! I'm so glad that we're teammates now." Ruby hugs me out of joy and I hug her back.

"Ozpin told us our goal is that way." I say pointing to our destination, "Meaning we'll be bound to meet up with the others, let's go Ruby." I say before running to the temple with Ruby following close behind.

 **Meanwhile**

Medi summons her weapon, a steel tower shield as tall as herself and holds it out in front of her before crashing through the trees until she reaches the ground.

"Not a pretty landing but it's the best I could up with on the spot." Medi grades herself about how she landed before a Grimm attacks her from behind. The Grimm is what they call a Beowulf, a black bipedal creature resembling a muscular wolf with a bone-like mask painted with red markings along with its bones spiking out from all over their body.

"Not in the mood furball," Medi says, more annoyed than frightened, easily holding the Beowulf back.

After a second Medi swings her arm around, making the Grimm fall down and standing before it with her shield raised, "Tell your comrades who killed you and tell them to fear me." Medi tells the Grimm before proceeding to crush Beowulf's skull like it's paper nothing. Medi picks up her shield and closes her eyes to see if anyone is around.

"Guess I'll have to hike through the forest by myself," Medi says to herself when nobody is near her.

 **Elsewhere**

"Incoming!" Ersa yells for everything to move out of the way, or be crushed under her.

After her crashlanding Ersa makes a b-line for the relics using her weapon, a giant greatsword, the best way to describe it would be a massive blade attached to an equally big handle, it looks too large and heavy for anyone to lift, yet Ersa has absolute control over using while only using one hand, to cut anything that gets in her way.

A few Grimm try to attack Ersa but she cuts through them like paper never even stopping or even noticing them.

"Don't leave me waiting, girls," Ersa says to her sisters with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Writer- And that's all we have for now. I hope you enjoyed and every chapter will have a chapter cover, they foreshadow or anything in between. For now, later's!**


	4. Ch4- Meeting up

**Before we start, I just want to say thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter cover- Deandra and Medi break-dancing with Issia and Ersa watching.**

 **Ch.4- Meeting up**

* * *

"Everyone is making great progress," Deandra says to herself while sitting on top of the temple and staring at her watch. It has some scratches and dents on it, showing it's been through some things.

Deandra didn't bother walking to the temple, instead, she created several pillars of dirt to springboard off of to the temple.

She starts whistling a little tune her mother sang to her and Issia since they were babies to pass the time.

 **Issia**

As we're walking to the temple, I hear the song our mother sang to us. It makes me stop and brings me back to my childhood, the days of Mom and Dad reading me and Deandra bedtime stories or being there when we had a nightmare.

"Issia. Is something wrong?" Ruby pulls me from my memories of childhood.

"Ruby, did your mother even read bedtime stories to you?" I ask out of the blue.

"Yeah, my-" Ruby cuts herself off upon hearing something and pulls out Cresent Rose, "Issia, I think we're being surrounded."

I knew it couldn't be this simple, out of the brush jump out some Beowulves. One tries to cut us down with its claws, I jump back while Ruby dashes off to deal with the others.

I wait for the Beowulf to get in arm's length and I pull my gun, a silver revolver with a wooden stock, stick it in the Grimm's mouth and pull the trigger. The cylinder glows with red energy, supercharging the bullet, and allowing it to blow the head off of one Beowulf and punching through another three.

Ruby is using her speed and scythe to cut down the Grimm. She's moving so fast that she turns into a red trail being followed Rose petals, it's really pretty to see it.

"Issia, watch out!" Ruby shouts I look behind me to see a Beowulf about to bite my head off. I grab an arrow from my quiver and stab the Grimm in the neck, seeing it still has some fight in it, I pull out the arrow and grab the beowulf's leg, throwing it over to Ruby, who slices it in half in panic.

"Nice one Ruby." I'm glad Ruby was able to follow up. After Ruby kills the last Grimm, I take a breath.

"These Grimm are much lighter than they look," I comment after that tossing the Grimm, I thought they would weigh at least one hundred pounds at minimum, but it's more like they ten.

"Wow, Issia you're a really good fighter." Ruby compliments on my fighting.

"Thanks, I've been training all my life. But we should make haste the temple." I remind Ruby of our objective to which she grabs me and runs for the temple.

 **Medi**

As Medi makes for the temple, she hears someone fighting, she peeks out some bushes to see the boy from earlier that morning fighting two giant snakes, one is black, and the other is white. Seeing the boy in danger she jumps on top of the white snake's head and pulls out her carving dagger out from her side and starts stabbing at the snack's eyes so the boy only has to fight one of the snakes.

"What are you doing?" The boy asks in a calm tone even through two giant snakes are trying to eat him.

"I got this one, you deal with the other!" Medi replies as the snake tries to shake her off, this nothing new to her and the snake is moving like any monster would do trying to get someone off of it. It moves violently to shake Medi off but she hangs on tight until it tires itself out, after which she stabs the snake, like crazy, rinse and repeat.

After weakening it enough, Medi summons her weapon, a lance as long as her with a firing system built-in and fires until she's empty before finishing with Wyvern Fire. She holds the trigger down causing blue flames to spew out the tip of the lance after a second of charging, Medi is blasted off the snake and sent flying by the force of her attack, as she flies, Medi thrust her lance into the ground stopping her.

She looks back at the Grimm and sees it's flailing around without its head, after a second the snake's body starts to disappears into nothing, Medi readjust her glasses and see that the boy also killed his snake.

"Medi Holdback." Medi gives the boy her name while holding her hand out.

"Lie Ren." The boy gives Medi his name, meaning that this was the boy they saw this morning, and wonders where the girl is then she sees pops out from the trees upside down, doing a bird call from a bird she never heard before.

"I'm not convinced Nora, that's what sound a sloth makes." Ren comments.

"I still have a lot to work on Nora, I thought you were trying to call some kind of rare species of bird," I tell Nora is wrong in every way possible.

 **Ersa**

Ersa is now dragging her sword across the ground, bored, "Goddammit." Ersa stops and closes her eyes, focusing her mind, while taking a deep breath, she's able to find to someone without a teammate nearby and runs over to them.

"Be my teammate!" Ersa yells in urgency, scaring Weiss. It takes Weiss a second to gather herself, Ersa knows who Weiss is because Ersa met Weiss in the bathroom and heard her boasting about who she is.

"Who are you to scare to a Schnee-" Weiss is cut off by Ersa putting her sword up to Weiss's neck.

"I don't give a fuck WHO you are, but talking down to everyone is going to kill you." Ersa puts her sword on her back, "The name Ersa Holdback, you're my teammate now, don't like it? Kiss my ass, let's go." Ersa states, making her way to the temple.

"Wait!" Weiss takes a second to figure out what happened before chasing after Ersa.

A couple of minutes have passed and a few people have already made it to the temple and grabbed a relic but Deandra has stayed out of their sight. She wondered what taking her sisters so long and drops down in front of two girls about to enter the temple.

One girl has blonde hair, and she's wearing a tan jacket baring her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a fire symbol on the left breast in black.

She is also wearing a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

The other girl is the girl Medi talked to in the ballroom she's wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the letters YKK in caps.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck with a ribbon tied in a large bow on the top of her head.

"Hey, have you seen a girl with the same black hair and blue eyes like mine. She was wearing a black dress, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Probably carrying a giant green bow and has a quiver on her back?" Deandra gives a description of Issia, her clothing and weapon hoping the girls saw her.

The black-haired girl bow twitches, "Is that her?" The girl asks while pointing up and sure enough Issia is falling out of the sky with Ruby. Out from the jungle, Ersa sprints in while dragging her sword across the ground leaving sparks as she runs, before swinging her sword up and creating a whirlwind to break the fall of Ruby and Issia with Weiss showing up later far behind her and out of breath, however before Issia and Ruby can land Jaune Arc slams into them, sending them crashing into some trees.

"I take it that was your sister?" The black-haired girl asks.

"Y-" Before Deandra can answer she is cut off by an Ursa emerging from the forest and suddenly dying, revealing Nora was riding on its back with Medi and Ren in tow.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" The black-haired girl asks again.

"Y-" Deandra is once again interrupted by Pyrrha running out the forest and being chased a giant scorpion knocking down all the trees in its way before falling with the rest of the group.

"Deandra!"

"Ersa!"

"Medi!"

"Issia!"

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" At this point Deandra has had enough, she summons her weapon, a giant double-sided broad ax and swings it around, while making sure not to hit anyone, yelling something that no one else understands at the top of her lungs before slamming her down, releasing an explosion of grayish energy.

"Shut UP! Everyone just shut up! I'm starting to get a headache." Ersa pats Deandra on the back after her meltdown.

"Ugh. Hey, girls I already got our pieces." Deandra tosses Ersa, Medi and Issia white Queen chess pieces as a giant bird and scorpion close in on them.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang jokes.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby replies before charging at the Death Stalker. Her attack doesn't even faze the Death Stalker and Ruby promptly runs away. Yang tries to rescue Ruby, but the Nevermore that Ruby and Issia were hanging on to earlier fires its feathers on them, stopping Yang from reaching as one of the feathers pins Ruby's cape to the ground.

The Death Stalker rises its stinger up to stab Ruby but it passes right through her. Issia is seen holding on to Ruby and they both look like ghosts, Issia retreats with Ruby back to the others.

"What was that Issia?" Ruby ask.

"She'll explain later, our goal is grabbing a relic and getting to the summit." Deandra reminds everyone what their goal is.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune agrees with Deandra. And with that, everyone grabs a relic and run to the summit with the Death Stalker and Nevermore hot on their tails.

The group finds themselves in some ruins where upon reaching a bridge, Issia and her sisters are separated by the Nevermore flying through the bridge and cutting them off from the others.

"That's it!" Deandra has had enough for today she summons another weapon, a golden sword with a d-guard and a phial built in the blade with a shield sporting a clock on the face while the sides are thick and sharpened, before slashing the Death Stalker until her sword starts bouncing and then puts her sword in the bottom of her shield causing the shield to slide down and spread open to eject something out before pressing a button causing the shield slide up transform into ax mode. Deandra performs an overhead swing scraping the Death Stalker's mask and causing a huge explosion to go off making the Death Stalker stagger backward.

Issia then fires a few arrows at the Death stalker's stinger joints before firing an arrow with a rag attached up in the air, after a second the arrow drops its payload, a bunch of mini-bombs. After the bombardment is over, Medi comes in, blocking the Death Stalker's pincers with her shield and unleashing a Wyvern Fire right in its face blinding the creature.

"Now Ersa!" Medi calls out for Ersa to do her part where she appears under the Death Stalker via a portal and tossing the beast high into the air. They all bring out their pistols with a demonic rune appearing in front of them.

" **Jackpot!"** The sisters say while simultaneously firing, the four shots fuse into one and pierce the Death Stalker's belly, where it fades away begin to fade away as it falls.

At the same time, the Nevermore cry is heard, the sisters turn around to see Ruby dragging the Nevermore up the cliffside where at the top Ruby fires one more shot and decapitates the Nevermore.

After everything is over Ozpin is telling us who we'll be teams with.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin announces the teams and Jaune is surprised at being declared leader.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin motions them to move closer, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ruby is shocked at being picked for leader and so is Weiss.

"And finally: Issia Holdback. Deandra Holdback. Ersa Holdback. Medi Holdback. The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward, you will be Team DEMI. And Deandra will be your leader." Ozpin calls us last but I'm glad to be working with my sisters. While we cheer for Deandra being leader, she's looking over to Ruby and Jaune

"Why did you pick them?" Deandra mutters to herself.

* * *

 **W- And with that, that's the end for now. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene. I wanted to show how Team DEMI fights. By the way, their pistols aren't really special.**


	5. Ch5- I want to be normal

**Jumping right back on the steer, let's keep going. Also, thank you to the person who left a review, you've re-energized me.**

 **Chapter Cover- Issia surprised as something is about to collide with her.**

 **Ch.5- I want to be normal**

* * *

It's the day after initiation, we all just went to sleep. Sis wakes me up again that morning.

"Is something up Sis?" Is what I try to say but comes out as one groan.

"We're decorating, come on." I get up and put on my uniform, a red plaid skirt, stockings, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar, before decorating our dorm with my sisters.

Medi and Ersa set up a maintenance desk for our weapons, Deandra put up some posters and change the curtains to ones that block out more light. Deandra takes a look at the time on her watch.

"Class starts in ten minutes, we better get going," Deandra suggest and we leave, we make it with five minutes to spare, and spend some time talking to the other students and learn some more about the people we'll be fighting alongside, their one person I fear will cause trouble for others by the name Cardin Winchester my sisters will keep an eye on him. Team RWBY and JNPR come running in at the last minutes and fail to stop, crashing right into us forcing Ersa to hold us all up.

Ersa manages to hold us all up, "Get... off... me," struggling to do so, before just dropping us, we take the front row seats after that happy incident.

After that class begins, a man looking like he's in his late fifty. He's wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

He begins the lecture talking about the history of hunters and just keeps talking, I lose interest while both Ersa and Deandra have already fallen asleep. Deandra positioned herself in a way to hide that she's sleeping, and Ersa isn't even subtle, Medi, on the other hand, is taking notes and paying attention and writing everything down.

I look over to see what team RWBY is doing, I see Blake and Yang snickering at something, Ruby turns her book to show me, she has drawn Mr. Port in a mocking way titled: "Professor Poop". She got a chuckle from me because I wasn't expecting that, but Weiss isn't having any of it, it looks like she's about to blow.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Mr. Port asks to which Medi raises her hand.

"I do sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" Mr. Port points to the cage next to him, I haven't noticed until now.

Medi jumps from her seat to in front of the cage. It's shaking violently, whatever is in there does not want to be caged.

"Shouldn't you get changed?" Ruby ask Medi.

"You have to be ready for anything, and sometimes fighting may occur when your least prepared. " Medi says while stretching, "Alright ready," Medi tells Mr. Port.

"Let the match begin!" Mr. Port cuts the lock off his cage using his weapon, which appears to be a blunderbuss with ax attach to the stock.

The creature that walks out the cage appears to be a boar-like Grimm, "A Boarbatusk!" Weiss shouts the Grimm's name.

The Grimm charges Medi, who jumps over it making it slam into our seats, waking up Deandra and Ersa.

"Medi you jerk. I didn't know fighting was part of class, you've should have woken me up." Ersa grunts not being able to participate.

"Stay up next time." Medi retorts while sidestepping the Grimm, and she does this a few more times until her body is sparkling with electricity. Every time her feet touch the floor, a little electricity is released.

Medi is now bouncing around, now when she dodges the Grimm she kicks the Grimm the side, but none of her attacks are having an effect.

"This things armor is tough," Medi notes.

"Aim for its belly," Ruby tells Medi where the Grimm weak spot is. Medi turns to look at Ruby and give her a thumb-up for telling her the piece of information, giving the Grimm the chance to charge her, sending Medi into a wall.

The Grimm curls in on itself, and begins rolling at Medi to run her over as she gets back up. Medi catches and stops the Grimm in its tracks using nothing but her hands, the Grimm attempts to shake free but Medi doesn't budge, electricity is flowing through Medi's body and some the Grimm. She then rips the Grimm's faceplate off, shocking everyone besides me and my sisters.

"I have never seen someone do that before." Mr. Port chimes. The Grimm is flailing around blindly since Medi also took its eyes out.

"Time to put you out of your misery." Medi says before stabbing the Grimm in the belly with her carving knife, "Feu, thanks for the tip, Ruby." Medi gives a thumbs up.

"You're welcome?" Ruby says still shocked what just happened.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Mr. Port then leaves.

A few days pass and I get a notice on my scroll that my favorite show updated.

"This is the most excitement I've seen from you Issia. This show must mean a lot to you Issia." Ruby ask me.

"Yeah, the show tells the life of a girl's life as she tries to become the world number one hero." I give Ruby the breakdown of the show while showing her some promo art.

"That looks so cool, we should watch it together," Ruby suggest, I'm glad she's at least interested enough to give it a go.

I go to episode one and press play. It starts with someone being pushed out of the way and someone being run over by a dump truck in a cartoonish manner, "Sometimes death isn't an end," A male voice says.

The next scene takes place by a river with someone in a hood looking over someone else, "Ugggh, did anyone get the license plate of that dump truck?" Something that can be described as a soul.

"Wow, really? That's the first thing you say after what you've been through." The hooded figure ask.

"So what happened to me, am I dead or something?" The soul asks in a nonchalant tone before trying to dig in their ear but their hand goes completely through their head.

"Ah, you catch on quick. Yes, you are dead and I am Thanatos." That name both scares and confuses me.

"Uhh, wasn't Thanatos a guy and why would you be picking up such a worthless soul?" I shake my head, thinking that she's just joking.

"No, I'm not that Thanatos." She puffs her cheeks out, but begins again, "I'm Thanatos, a Reaper in training, and future master Reaper."

"Wait? What?"

"I guess I should explain? You see, I am part of the Reaper organization, we are the people responsible for taking care of the afterlife." The soul looks at Thanatos still confused.

"I should stop here, you would probably just get more lost. In layman terms, I am here to decide what to do with your soul."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are basically death right?" She nods in response,

"So where's your scythe, the black cloak, the skeletal appearance?" The soul asks with the thought bubble of a stereotypical image of death behind them.

Thanatos takes a deep breath, "First of all, no Reaper has even been like that, you guys just made that up on your own. And second," She then takes her hair clip out and it suddenly grows to full-sized, she twirls it a little bit before suddenly bring it down on top of the soul splitting them in half before they quickly put themselves back together.

Ruby takes an extra interest in Thana once that happens being a scythe welder herself.

"Relax, you're just a spirit so you're intangible." The girl nonchalant tosses on, before her scythe turns back into a hair clip and puts it back on, "And second, our scythes are the very being of our powers, so every Reaper's scythe is unique to them."

"Uh-huh, So I guess My Reaper Academia doesn't have a dress code policy?" The soul asks having the camera pan on Thanato's attire which is, unzipped jacket with little horns stitched on, a shirt with the Fairy Tail logo, and slightly washed out jeans.

"I never thought death would dress so casual," Ruby says probably expecting something else.

"And that's why I love this show because it subverts your expectations." I state that the main draw.

An exclamation point appears above her head, "Now, that you said, I remembered I had a different plan, in store for you."

"What do you mean by that?" The soul asks.

"Have you heard of a term called self-insert?" The soul face-faults.

"Good, I'll take that as a yes. Now have you heard of a show called, My Hero Academia?"

"A world where 80% of the world's population is born with incredible powers called quirks. Why do you ask?" As the soul says, making the girl get a grin to grin smile on her face and starts hopping in place.

"Good, I want to give you the power to change fate." She gingerly says while bouncing even more.

"Okay, before I hear any more of this, I want to know what's up with my memory. I can remember everything I've ever read or watched, but nothing of my past life. Also, what makes me so special? I'm just a normal person." This stops Thana in her tracks.

"Well, if I resurrected you with your old memories, they just come back and make things hard for you. And why, because when you were alive, you saw what Class 1-A had to go through and you wished you could be there for them, plus your spirit burns with untapped power." I'm left speechless at what she just said. I remember how scared Class 1-A was, I wanted to be there, to them.

I stand up to face Thanatos, "Alright great reaper, I accept your offer!" The soul roars at the top of its lungs.

Thanatos starts grinning cheek to cheek, before banging her knuckles together runes forming in a pose I know of one pink-haired dragon boy. "Give this soul another chance to perform more deeds in my name." Thana chants before slamming her fists into the ground. "Grand Soul Rebirth!" Causing the screen to turn white.

"But, a beginning." A female voice says.

A flash of light consumes everything before slowly clearing up.

"It's a girl!" A doctor says before the episode ends there, I look over to see Ruby's reaction. She's amazed and wants to watch more.

"Wow, we have to show the others!" Ruby exclaims before grabbing me and running off.

"Waitwaitwaittt!" Ruby grabs the rest of her and my team and makes a b-line for JNPR's room.

"Hey guys, check out this new show Issia just showed me. Show 'em Issia." After the feeling comes back to my body, I show everyone a compilation of some of the best parts of season one.

The video starts with showing the main characters, Yang is interested with a girl who looks like her turning into a fireball, Blake shows some interested in a girl with huge horns and horse hooves when a boy appears on-screen Weiss makes a glyph sending Yang and Blake away.

The video has Team JNPR's attention, the video ends showing the title of the show: The Breaker of U.A High.

"Currently four season are in out." I say as I try to put my scroll away, "But we're going to need a bigger screen if we all want to watch." I say.

"Gotta make a call." Weiss leaves the room.

"We need a popcorn." Yang with Blake runs off to somewhere.

"Let's get some seats." Pyrrha grabs Jaune trying to more seats, after all that, the only people left in the room are me and Lie, Nora went to the little smith's room.

I go back to my room to grab something, while this happens.

"What taking Nora so long?" Lie knocks on the door but Nora doesn't answer, he knocks again no answer. Lie counts to three to see if Nora ok and then enters, seeing his childhood friend clutched over on the toilet in pain.

Nora finally notice Lie standing in the doorway, the energetic and bouncy girl everybody knows is gone and in her place is a demon. No really, Nora is actually talking in devil tongue.

"Someone say my name?" Medi asks popping her head in. She sees Nora in pain and pokes Lie in the eyes before kicking him out then shutting the door. Medi creates a portal reaches in and then pulls out a bottle.

"Before I give you this, DO not drink the whole bottle unless you want to clean out your entire system," Medi warns Nora before tossing her the bottle.

"Good luck." Medi creates a portal under herself and drops through.

A few more days pass after that with Medi keeping Nora's interaction a secret, today class is the one everyone can get behind Ms. Goodwitch combat class.

The main fight of today is Deandra vs Pyrrha, a bit of an interesting match since they both use a basic weapon style of sword and shield or javelin in Pyrrha's case, but fight far differently.

They face each other down, "Let's see what makes you untouchable." Deandra says about to Pyrrha's title to the test.

"I'm not about to underestimate someone like you," Pyrrha says seeing what the Holdbacks are capable of, from the initiation.

"Ready... 3... 2… 1…. Begin!" Ms. Goodwitch starts the match and Pyrrha takes the lead.

Pyrrha fires a few shots at Deandra but she counters by opening a portal in front of her. Pyrrha switches Miló into sword mode swings at Deandra, who does nothing and takes the hit.

"Good hit. Now it's my turn." Deandra opening her cloak and summoning her weapon, pushing her sword further into her shield then swiftly pulling out making her shield glow red.

"Now the fun begins." Deandra swings her sword a few times, which Pyrrha either blocks or dodges. Deandra shield bashes Pyrrha, unleashing an explosion, staggering Pyrrha. Deandra trips Pyrrha by pulling her legs from under her and switching to ax mode.

Pyrrha rolls back to her feet and Deandra start swinging her weapon around, people talking about the possibility of Pyrrha actually losing.

Pyrrha throws her shield at Deandra and hits her in the face, Deandra flips her weapon upside down stopping Pyrrha.

"Did not expect that, but-" Deandra quickly switches back to sword mode leaving shield, and pressures Pyrrha with a series of sword slashes and kicks.

"Hey, Pyrrha did you wonder what happened to your bullets?" Deandra asks, opening a portal behind Pyrrha and is forced to take a hit bring Pyrrha's aura into the red.

"And that's the match. The winner is… Deandra… Holdback." Even Ms. Goodwitch is surprised by the winner. Everyone is speechless except-

"Alright, sis! That's a Holdback for 'ya." Ersa is cheering Deandra on.

"Good fight." Deandra helps Pyrrha to her feet.

"I've been bested, I guess you're now the strongest in school." Pyrrha jokes, shaking Deandra's hand.

 **Later that night**

"Mr. Ozpin, I have something I want to discuss with you," Glynda says walking in the Ozpin's office.

"What is it, Glynda?" Ozpin asks with his seat turned away from the door.

"It's about the Holdbacks, something isn't right about them. Now that I have been in close contact with them," Glynda takes a second to think of her next word, "Their- their very unique is the best way to put it."

Ozpin gets up from his seat and stares out the window, "Yes they are, but they might be just the people we need."

* * *

 **Writer- And the story ends for now. I have a few things to say. One, I've been sitting on that toilet skirt for some time now. And two, all the Holdbacks have an elemental affinity; Medi's is static electricity, Ersa's is wind, Deandra's is earth and Issia's is darkness. Until our fates meet again, fare thee well.**

 **Also, the Breaker of U.A High is another one of my stories, and that was a transcript of chapter one.**


	6. Ch6- Seek a peek

**The things that happen when you join a chatroom with a bunch of fanfiction writers.**

 **Chapter cover- Issia putting Ruby in a leglock.**

 **Ch.6- Trying to sneak a peek**

* * *

Issia takes a look at her watch which has her initials carved on the front, before closing it again, and putting it down on a table and walking away. Ruby gets curious and tries to open it.

She clicks the button on top like Issia always does, nothing. She clicks the button again, nothing. After several more tries, Ruby tries to pry the watch open, at this point with her hands then with Crescent Rose, both fail.

Yang walks by, seeing Ruby having trouble, "Hey Ruby, looks like you some help." Ruby is catching her breath.

"I was trying to see what's inside of Issia's watch, but isn't not opening." Yang takes the watch from Issia and tries to open it. After a minute, Yang is starting to get frustrated, her eyes are turning red and she is turning into a fireball.

"Open you litt-" Weiss walks by to see Yang punching a watch with Ruby watching.

"Weiss, give us a hand here. Let's see if your weapon can open this sucker open." Yang says to Weiss.

"I will not be apart of this. You should be ashamed for trying to peek inside someone's personal items." Weiss shuns Ruby and Yang for their foolish behavior.

"What's going on?" Blake asks, popping out from nowhere, scaring Weiss.

"Oh Monty! Can people stop appearing next to me?" Weiss asks before regaining her composure, "Ruby and Yang were trying open Issia's watch, and I was telling them how wrong that is." Weiss explains to Blake.

Before Blake can give her opinion, the watch disappears out of Yang's hand. The girls look around confused as to where the watch went.

"As funny as watching Ruby and Yang try to open my watch was, only a Holdback can open our watches." Issia explains leaning against the doorframe "I can tell what's happening to my watch even when I'm not close to it."

"But my mom says I should never let effort go to waste," Issia says before opening her watch and shows team Rwby the inside of it. There's a picture of Issia and her sisters with some people around them.

"Is that your family Issia?" Ruby asks to which Issia nods before closing her watch.

"I'm not ready to talk about my family yet, but I can least show you them," Issia remarks, but after that, the front of her watch starts to spin, when it stops a voice starts talking.

"Sometimes you need more than one, so have a few give you help." The voice says in a funky tone.

"Issia, did your watch just talk?" Blake of all people ask.

"Give me a tug, my power shall show through." The voice adds. Issia grabs and pulls the button of her watch, revealing a thin string inside. The button reels itself back and two clones appear alongside Issia.

"I just got a new ability." Issia laughs out.

After that little event, a few days pass and now Team RWBY is getting suspicious of Issia and her sisters, Ruby and Yang are hanging out with Medi and Issia as they wanted to test out their weapons with dust. They went to their normal place for ammo, Medi and Issia just brought every type of dust the shop owner had and for pretty cheap too.

Medi is crafting the ammo for her lance and asking Yang for help, while Issia is in the school's training range with Ruby.

"Ruby, you said that powdered dust is very sensitive right?" Issia asks Ruby for a quick refresher.

"Yes! A sneeze can set off dust, so be really careful." Ruby tells Issia reminding her first day and how Ruby almost blew up herself and Weiss. Issia summons her weapon and takes out an arrow then sprinkles a little fire dust on the arrowhead. She nocks the arrow, pulls back and releases.

The arrow flies and strikes a training dummy, exploding on impact into a small fireball. Ruby took cover, while Issia is unfazed.

"Well, if that's the starting point," Issia uncaps an arrow and stuffs an entire fire crystal into it, before recapping the arrow. Ruby runs in and stops Issia before she can even knock the arrow.

"Issia, wait!" Ruby blurts out, trying not to detonate the arrow, "How about we try this with your revolver?" Ruby suggest.

"I don't know Ruby." Issia takes her revolver from her hip and spins it around. Ruby gets nervous from Issia's waving it around.

"Don't worry, I keep my revolver unloaded when not in use," Issia explains, and Ruby takes a closer look at her revolver. It's very basic, no extra modes or even special rounds, it doesn't even fire dust rounds.

"Take a few shots," Issia tells Ruby while giving her the revolver and setting up some target.

Ruby fires six shots and gets one bullseye ever shot after that goes up higher and higher after Ruby is finished her hands hurt, "It's another Holdback thing, it's pretty much a basic gun when anybody else uses it, but when a Holdback uses it." Issia takes back her gun and reloads it using a speedloader.

This time Issia sets up a bunch of targets behind each other and takes aim, the cylinder starts to crackle with red energy again, once again punching through each and every target but her hand never moves. Issia takes a moment to catch her breath.

"Issia, are you okay?" Ruby asks seeing as the same thing happened during the initiation.

"Ah, no that just, amping my bullets takes a bit out of me." Issia states, "Come on, I still need to test the rest of the dust."

Meanwhile, Medi has finished crafting the bullets for her Gunlance, Yang left her halfway through.

"Now the fun part," Medi says grabbing the fire rounds first, she does a few practice thrusts with her lance, after performing a high thrust Medi pulls the triggers and a fireball shoots out the tip.

"That isn't much different from my normal rounds," Medi notes before slamming her lance on the ground and pulling the trigger firing all her other rounds, shooting out a thin beam of fire out.

"I would need to work on that." Medi mentally notes before grabbing another set of shells. She's being indecisive and is thinking which rounds she should test next. Fortunately, Nora and Ren happen to walk by and see Medi sitting in front of a bunch of shells.

"Hey Medi, having trouble with something?" Nora asks, which causes Medi to look up at her.

"I'm testing some new shells, and having some trouble picking which one to test," Medi replies, Nora picks up a shell with a yellow sticker wrapped around it.

"Oow, oow, oow. Are these electric rounds, you should try these." Nora suggests in her always energy-filled voice. Medi gets up and grabs her Gunlance, which is folded in half showing the internals.

"Fine, toss it over to me," Medi tells Nora. Nora tosses the shell to Medi, who catches it by snapping her weapon shut. Medi fires her weapon unleashing a small ball of electricity out the tip of her lance.

"That might have some potential, you guys mind sticking around to help me test my other rounds?" Medi asks Nora and Ren, they look over to the pile of rounds sitting next to Medi.

"Sure!" Nora agrees to help dragging Ren along with her.

 **Elsewhere**

"Jaune, it's time for your training!" Ersa announces barging into Team JNPR's room, grabbing Jaune by his shirt and walking out.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Ersa acknowledges Pyrrha before leaving. Pyrrha is left confused by what just happened.

Ersa brings Jaune to the training area and lets go of him, "Come attack me." Ersa orders Jaune.

Jaune stares at Ersa before drawing his weapon, he runs at Ersa and performs a downward swing at her. She leans back a little, leaving the sword to slice the air.

"Too slow, I could see your attack coming from a mile away. Attacks like that will make you an easy target, do it faster and more precise." Ersa instructs Jaune.

Jaune attacks, again and again, each time failing to hit Ersa "Control your sword. Wide. You're open. Have you ever used a sword before?" With Ersa telling him what he's doing wrong and dodging barely out the way. Ersa catches Jaune's sword in her hand and looks over to the entrance spotting Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Ersa calls her out, "I have an idea, you and Jaune fight against me."

"And before you say anything about me being at a disadvantage, worry about yourselves. And for the hell of it, I won't use my powers." Ersa adds, staring at Pyrrha. She draws her weapon and jumps over next to Jaune.

"Good," Ersa says happily. Jaune jumps at Ersa while Pyrrha backs him up by firing a few shots. Ersa blocks it all by holding her Greatsword in front of her using it as a shield, Jaune steps back.

Ersa holds her sword behind her back with a red aura covering her body. Pyrrha fires another set of shots at Ersa, but she isn't affected.

"Simple attacks like that won't make me budge," Ersa tells Pyrrha. Jaune charges in just as Ersa brings down her sword nearly crushing Jaune, Pyrrha jumps on Ersa's sword as she swings up, throwing Pyrrha into the air.

Pyrrha throws her shield, and Ersa catches it, giving Jaune the chance to hit Ersa's hand making her let go of her weapon, leaving her wide open.

"Hey Ersa, you're wide open." Jaune gives Ersa's a taste of her own advice from earlier and spits it back in her face, before he and Pyrrha attack Ersa in unison. Ersa staggers back but is still standing.

"It's going to take more than that to put me down," Ersa states, getting ready for round two.

"But that's where I'm calling it," Deandra says, stepping out of a portal.

"Hey! Who said you could end our training session?!" Ersa asks annoyed at Deandra's suddenly ruling.

"I need you for something, so don't complain. Come on, get in the portal." Deandra retorts pointing to the portal.

"Fine. Keep up your training Jaune, and Pyrrha, keep him on track." Ersa says, picking up her weapon and walking through the portal.

Elsewhere in a dark alley, four girls are sitting on top of some boxes, "The time for our reckoning is almost here sisters." A girl in knight's armor says, sharping a sword.

"They thought they could escape the Chief Goddess fury. They thought they could be normal, ha. We'll make everyone see the pitiful monsters they are." A girl says wearing a priest outfit and a metal mask around her mouth while holding a book.

"They're monsters all they care about is feeding, nothing more." A girl adds wearing a brawler outfit.

"I can't wait to snuff out their light." A short girl giggles with her laughter escaping the alley.

"All the pieces are set, now all we need to do is knock them down." The knight girl says.

* * *

 **?- I hope our daughters are okay.**

 **?- Don't worry they'll be fine honey.**

 **?- If you want, me and the girls could check on them, if you want.**

 **?- No, I want people to think they're just normal girls.**


	7. Ch7- Dealing with a bully

**Life wants to mess things up, what you do have to fix them is all up to you.**

 **Chapter cover- Issia petting Velvet.**

 **Ch.7- Dealing with a bully**

* * *

A few months have passed, all of us have made some improvements to our weapons. Now Medi is rocking dust shells for her Gunlance, my arrows are coated now in dust, Deandra's Charge Blade can now hold more power, and Ersa learned how to add elemental properties to her Greatsword by using a dust crystal as a whetstone, after using one by accident.

Right now is Ms. Goodwitch's combat class and Jaune is fighting Cardin Winchester, and it's not going well for Jaune, he's just being flung all over the place by Cardin and his mace. When it seems that Jaune is getting an edge, Cardin knees him in the gut. Cardin walks over Jaune and prepares to smash Jaune's skull in with his mace.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Ms. Glynda declines the match over and the lights turn on.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." Ms. Glynda explains pointing to the display showing Jaune and Cardin's aura.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Jaune looks away after such a bad against such a weak opponent.

 **Later at lunch**

We're sitting together with Team RWBY and JNPR, Nora is telling us a story, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." Ren corrects Nora

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora continues.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrects Nora again taking a sip of coffee.

"Dozens of them!" At this point, I'm looking at Ren so he can tell the real story.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" This is when someone calls Nora out.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Nora." Ersa points out a major flaw in her story.

"Grimm disappear when killed so stop lying." Ersa calls Nora out for her blatant lies.

Ren sighs, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren informs us.

"Why does that not surprise me," I mutter.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asks him as she notices he's been picking at his food for some time now.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah, why?" Jaune says, placing his fork down and trying to look away from us.

"It's just that you seem a little…not okay," Ruby says.

"You look like crap," Ersa bluntly states taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look," Jaune tries to convince us with a very unconvincing grin and a thumbs-up sign.

"You're not a very good liar Jaune," Medi bluntly states, knowing Jaune is lying.

We turn around after we start hearing laughing nearby by and look to see Team CRDL at another table, surrounding another student. This student is a girl wearing the school uniform, has waist-length brown hair and has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, a Faunus. Cardin sits on her right while Russel is on her left and Dove and Sky are in front of her.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha says.

"Uh, who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes," Jaune tries to wave it off.

"He's a bully," Ruby interjects.

"He's a punk," I add.

"Oh, please. Name ONE time he's 'bullied' me," Jaune retorts, with air quotes on 'bullied'.

"Well, let's see…," I begin.

 **…Flashback 1…**

Jaune is walking down the hall one day, carrying some books in his hands. Then Cardin walks by and slaps his books out of his hands and then walks off as if nothing happened.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune yells.

 **…Flashback 2…**

Jaune is getting ready to walk in class as Cardin is walking out of the same class. As they're walking by each other, Cardin hits the button on Jaune's sword sheath that turns it into its shield form, and it gets stuck in the doorway. Jaune then tries to get it free from the doorway with little success.

"Agh! Oh, come on!" Jaune grumbles.

 **…Flashback 3…**

The students are looking around the school locker rooms with Professor Goodwitch.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code," Ms. Goodwitch explains.

In the back of the group, Cardin stands next to Jaune until he gets an idea. He then shoves Jaune into an open locker.

"What!? No, wait, wait! Get me out of here! Please, don't, don't, don't!" Jaune pleads as Cardin hits six random numbers and the rocket locker then blasts off out of the room and into the sky as Cardin watches on, listening to Jaune's screams.

"OHHH, COME OOOONNNNNN!" He screams as he flies away.

 **…Flashback ends…**

I hold up three fingers after naming three times Cardin has bullied Jaune.

"Do I need to go on?" Deandra asks him with an unamused glare as everyone else stares at him.

"I didn't land far from the school," Jaune tries to defend himself.

"You landed in the middle of the Emerald Forest, and my team and I had to go and keep you from becoming Beowolf chow," Deandra says, annoyed, making Jaune groan.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha offers.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora says as she stands up with a maniacal grin on her face.

"There's an idea," Ersa agrees with her while cracking her knuckles with an evil smirk on her face.

Jaune stands up with his food tray, "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone," Jaune says.

"Ow, that hurt!" we all hear and look over to see Cardin pulling on one of the girl's rabbit ears and laughing at her.

"Please stop," She begs.

"I told you they were real," Cardin says, obviously not caring.

"Please stop." She begs again.

"Yeah or what?" The rabbit girl drops her lunch tray and starts to grip her head as red energy starts to spill out from her body. Cardin doesn't let go but is forced to let go due to the energy radiating from the rabbit girl.

"Um, girls," We all see what's going on and try to shut the girl down before something bad happens. We all pull out our carving knives we keep in our boots for emergencies before jumping in.

"Alright bunny girl, we're just trying to help so don't do something stupid-" Deandra tells the girl before her arms are covered in lunar light.

"Shit." Deandra whimpers before she hits with several uppercuts to break her guard, ending with a jab that sends her flying away, Deandra opens a portal to catch herself.

"Alright, brute force it is then." Ersa jokes, before turning back to team RWBY, "Get someone!" She yells at no one in perpetually, getting a fist to the face and sent tumbling.

Medi pulls out a shell and starts gnawing on it, the girl goes for Medi next, she parries the girl's attacks with her feet. The girl grabs a nearby lunch tray and turns the tray into Ersa's greatsword, but it's not

She wields it with as much proficiency as Ersa herself, with one swing Medi is sent into the air and the rabbit girl is about to smack Medi with her sword but Deandra pops out from her portal and interrupts her.

"Don't forget about me," Deandra tells the girl before kneeing her in the gut, making her lean forward, but Deandra isn't done with her yet and knees the girl in the jaw sending flying back.

" **Earth style: Gaia's hold."** Deandra slams her foot down making the floor vibrate and crack under the girl before twisting around her and stopping her rampage.

"For the safety of our friends, and yourself," Deandra tells the girl, before grabbing her by the face siphoning the magic from the girl and knocking her out in the process.

Just in time for Ms. Glynda to arrive, "We can explain." Issia blurts out.

"Yes, you will, after you take Velvet to the infirmary." Ms. Glynda orders.

"Yes, Mam." Ersa puts Velvet on her shoulder and takes her to the infirmary.

 **A few days later**

Due to the fight Velvet got a major jump in the ranking due to almost beating all of team DEMI single-handle, but we are going ask how the girl, whose name we find out is Velvet Scarlatina, is able to use mana but we'll save that question for another day.

Right now, me and Medi are in Dr. Oobleck's History of Remnant class with Team JNPR along with Weiss and Blake, and this man is the most energetic teacher I ever had.

This man bouncing all over the room almost as if he's stuck in fast forward, I suspect the cause of that to be in whatever is in his cup. God, he's talking so fast that I may have to slow down time just to keep up, luckily Medi can keep up so I can ask for her notes I may miss. She's always been the one to enjoy things like class and studying.

I look around to see the other students like me and trying to jot down any notes they can and... Jaune asleep, he better not try to ask me for my notes, but I better pay attention to the lecture.

"Yes. Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie," Dr. Oobleck quickly says before taking a drink from his cup.

"Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day," Oobleck quickly continues as he takes another sip of his drink. "Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" he asks his class.

Velvet who is also in this class, but makes no movement. However, when another random student in the class raises his hand, she hesitantly raises hers. Me and Medi look on, feeling sorry for her since we are in the same situation back in our world.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang," Oobleck says.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asks then Weiss raises her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle," she answers.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Dr, Oobleck further asks.

By this point, Jaune is still asleep until Cardin, from the seat behind me, flicks a folded up piece of paper onto Jaune's head that causes him to stir and wake up.

"Hey," Jaune says, recovering from his beauty sleep.

"Mr. Arc, finally contributing to class. This is excellent, EXCELLENT! What is the answer?" Oobleck asks him when he gets right in front of Jaune's seat.

"Uh, the answer…," Jaune begins while eyeing Pyrrha from behind Dr. Oobleck for some help since he did not know the correct answer. "…The advantage the Faunus…" he hears Pyrrha grunt and looks over to see her pointing at her eyes. "…over that guys stuff…," he looks to see Pyrrha forming circles around her eyes with her hands. "…Uh, binoculars," he finally answers, thinking he got it right.

Oobleck looks on, unamused, while most of the students in the class laugh at Jaune, except for Pyrrha and I who just facepalm.

Just looking at Medi tells me she's mentally criticizing Jaune.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject," Oobleck motions to Cardin, who is leaning back in his chair with his legs on the desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier," Cardin says, making Oobleck shake his head at Cardin's racial comment.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha rhetorically asks, getting irritated at Cardin.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin begrudgingly asks back.

"No. I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark," Pyrrha answers correctly, making Cardin growl in anger.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured," Blake adds.

"He was arrogant to believe he could defeat them at night, and that arrogance left himself vulnerable. You must never underestimate your opponent, otherwise, you'll be walking right into your own defeat," Medi says.

"Excellent point, Mr. Holdback. Multiple factors can lead one to defeat, and history has shown that arrogance leads to downfall," Oobleck says.

"Too bad history seems to repeat itself since SOME people still arrogantly think they're better than others, and end up getting beat by those stronger than them," I further add, mocking Cardin, and making him stand out of his seat with his fists clenched.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat," Oobleck instructs him before moving in front of Jaune who was laughing at Cardin. "You AND Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings," he says, much to Jaune's dismay. "Now, moving on."

After class ends, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Khazhak, Porphyrius, and the rest of the class leave the room.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune," Pyrrha says to her teammates as they leave.

"Porphyrius, head back to our dorm. I'll catch up," Khazhak tells Porphyrius, who nods and walks away.

Back in Dr. Oobleck's classroom, Jaune and Cardin remain the only remaining students.

A few day later we're out in Forever Falls, a mountainous area that always covered in red full of trees, with team RWBY, JNRP, and CRDL along with Ms. Goodwitch to collect Red tree sap for Ms. Peach.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Ms. Glynda says without a hit of empathy.

She pulls out a jar, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

We spread out and gather the sap in one hour and just killing time until we hear a roar echo through the forest.

"Finally! Something fun shows up!" Ersa exclaims, summoning her weapon and running off to find the fun.

"Wait up!" We all run after her, we come to the sight of Jaune protecting Cardin from an Ursa.

"On second thought, stay back." Ersa changes her mind.

Jaune strikes the Grimm in the chest making it stumble back. The Grimm regains its footing and roars in fury, the Grimm strikes back in retaliation, swinging at Jaune. He dodges out the way of the first attack and jumps over the second, but the Grimm manages to hit Jaune midair sending him tumbling back.

Jaune recovers and runs at the Ursa, which slaps him out the air again, he regains his footing again, but his aura is starting to get low. This fight needs to end now, Jaune and the Ursa charge at each other.

"His guard is open," Medi notes, and at that moment a black aura encases Jaune's shield and moves to protect Jaune. Jaune is kept safe giving the opportunity to get his footing and decapitate the Ursa.

Ersa walks away, "Finally starting to make your way Jaune. Great job on the fight but you're still a rookie." Ersa says to no one.

 **Back at team DEMI's dorm**

"There you go Mr. Potty," I say to our pet tentacle brain after watering him, Mom gave him to us as a gift and we've kept him ever since.

He currently sits on our window sill, being the first thing we see when walking in our room. Problem is trying to explain him away because anyone with half a brain will find him weird and out of place, but seeing him dance whenever any of us tends to him puts a smile on my face.

"I better tell Mom what happened this week." I remind myself as I told her that I would write about our experiences once a week.

"Girls," Deandra says while her voice is teeming with anger, "I'd say now would be a good time to have that chat with team CRDL." She says.

"I'm up for it, Cardin went too far today and I think we should stop him before things escalate anymore." Medi comments.

"Alright then, let's have a nice 'chat' with them," Deandra says before we head to team CRDL's dorm.

Deandra makes herself known to CRDL by loudly banging on their door, "WHAT!?" Cardin opens the door and yells to see who's at the door. By peeking around the door, we can see inside team CRDL's room and see dirty clothes and books on the floor, revealing their slobbish nature.

Deandra keeps her cool and speaks to Cardin calmly, "Cardin, after today's events me and my team would like to have a chat."

"If you want me to say sorry to that Jaune loser, fat chance," Cardin replies before trying to close the door to which Deandra stops it by grabbing it. After a brief struggle, Deandra forces her way in.

"You're not a girl, you're a monster!" Cardin exclaims after being overpowered by Deandra.

Deandra does not take kindly to the insult and picks up Cardin by his throat, "Cardin, me and my sisters have been keeping an eye on you. You and your team have proven yourselves as failures at being hunters."

"Guys, get her off...me," Cardin says though chocked breath to which we pin the others to the floor before they help.

Deandra slams Cardin into a dresser, getting angrier every time Cardin speaks, "I was trying to be peaceful, but now I'm at my boiling point. Cardin, I promise that if I hear about you or your team bullying someone else, I will personally hurt you and make sure you never recover." Deandra lets Cardin go and drops a heavy pillar of stone on his leg.

As Cardin screams in pain, Deandra pins Cardin's head down with her foot, pushing him down with the heel of her foot, "Let me tell you something Cardin, what I am currently doing is consider mercy, I can be much more violent. Let this be me telling you and your team to turn a new leaf or ELSE. And if you try to tell anything about this, I'll do everyone a service and make sure they don't find your body."

"Consider that a warning." Deandra tells Cardin, "Alright girls, let them go, they know what's going on.

* * *

 **Writer- And with that... Don't you fucking try it!**

 **?- Ah ah ah, *snap* That isn't very nice now. You should know to treat women with respect.**

 **W- I'll give you respect when you stop trying to cut my head off. He,y where you are taking me? At least let me cut the recording.**

 **Transmission end**


	8. Ch8- Break you down

**MMMh, MMMh. (I hope you enjoy this chapter and send help.)**

 **Chapter cover- The outlines of four girls.**

 **Ch.8- Break you down**

* * *

People are setting up things for the Vytal Festival with a Welcome to Vale to sign being put up and everyone is putting up decorations.

We're out with team RWBY, because Weiss wanted to check the competition, or as she said, "it's my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Hard air quotes there.

Our attention is brought to a broken-in shop, where two detectives are currently investigating the crime scene.

"Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective notes.

"That's terrible." Yang clicks her tongue.

"They left all the money again." The other detective mentions, weird. Isn't that the main reason someone would rob a place?

"If you're gonna rob a place, take everything that's nailed down," Ersa adds, getting a punch to the side by Medi.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective asks.

"I don't know, an army?" The second detective replies.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective removes his glasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss crosses her arms and sticks her nose out, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asks.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake retorts, crossing her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet," Weiss says.

"That girl has a point though." Another girl replies. She has blonde hair and is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a pixel knight on the front, with brown pants and brown shoes.

I feel something bad about this girl, and my sisters feel the same way, "All creatures that call themselves humans are just monsters. They all need to die." The girl adds before staring at me.

"Wait, I didn't say commit mass genocide!" Weiss retorts.

"But you gave an excellent why. The Faunus want us dead, so we should kill them before that happens." The girl says with a smile on her face.

"No, you're wrong. Sure they're **very** misguided. Either way, that doesn't justify mass genocide!" Blake responses.

"Are you sure you aren't one of them, you sure are giving them quite a bit of slack." The girl asks before reaching for Blake's bow, Deandra stops her.

"I think you should leave now." Deandra gets in between the girl and states she is pushing her luck.

"I have to go anyway, good luck to scouting the competition." The girl finally leaves and almost exposed Blake, how did she know?

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Someone yells.

We all run to the docks to see a Faunus boy on a docked ship, running from two crew members. The Faunus boy is a monkey Faunus, shown by the money tail. He has tan skin with short, spiky light-blonde hair, and dark grey eyes. He is wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, showing a muscular physique. He is also wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. The Faunus boy gets up on the side of the boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys. Haha," He laughs before jumping off the side of the ship and landing on the dock walkway below. He starts running before jumping up into the air.

"You no good stowaway!" One crew member shouts out. The Faunus boy is seen hanging on a lamp post upside down by his tail, unfolding a banana.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway," he says before moving his head to avoid a rock being thrown at him and looking down to see the two detectives from earlier walking up to him.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant," one detective says, only to end up with a banana peel on his face and growling at the Faunus boy. The Faunus boy swings onto the top of the lamppost, laughing before he jumps over them and lands, rolling on the dock before he starts running away from them. He races up the stairs to the street and runs over to where we are. As he passes by, everything slows down as he turns to Blake and winks at her, before the slow-motion stops and he runs past them with the detectives in tow.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes," Yang points out.

Weiss raises a finger in the air, "Quick! We have to observe him!" She says and they all start running after him, except for Blake and Ersa who remains spaced-out for a second before joining us. They chase after the three runners and begin to catch up as the Faunus boy and the detectives run around one corner on the street. We begin to make the turn as well, but Weiss accidentally runs into a person walking on the street and they both fall onto the ground. Everyone else stops and looks at the crash scene while Weiss raises her head to see the Faunus boy jump out of her sight as he evades the detectives.

"No, he got away!" Weiss shrieks.

"And onto more important business," Medi says, not caring about the Faunus boy.

"Uh, Weiss…" Yang points to the person underneath Weiss.

Weiss looks down at the person, a girl around their age, smiling at her. She flips out, quickly getting back on her feet.

The girl on the ground has short, rather curly orange hair coming down to her chin, and a pink bow on the back of her head. She has bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She is wearing an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She also has on a small and thin backpack.

"Sal-u-tations," The girl says, waving her left hand at us while still on the ground.

"Um…hello," Ruby hesitantly replies.

"Are you…okay?" Yang hesitantly asks.

"I'm WONDERFUL. Thank you for asking," The girl replies, still not getting up as she continues to smile at us.

"That settles it, she's not a normal girl," Deandra blurts out as she peeks her hands out as everyone looks at each other for a moment before looking back at her, starting to get a little creeped out by her.

"Do you…wanna get up?" Yang nervously asks again.

The girl thinks for a moment, "Yes," she says before pushing off her hands, jumping, and landing on her feet. The action makes everyone take a step back from her.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you," The girl introduces herself as Penny.

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby," Ruby introduces herself.

"I'm Weiss," Weiss says.

"Blake," Blake adds.

"Team DEMI," Deandra says.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks, only to have Blake hit her in the gut.

"Oh, I'm Yang," she quickly corrects herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Penny says again.

"You already said that," Weiss points out.

"…So I did," Penny replies.

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss apologizes as they all turn away from Penny and walk away.

"Take care, friend," Ruby says, waving at Penny as she walks away.

"She was…weird," Yang comments about Penny.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss questions as they continue their search for the Faunus boy from earlier…until they all look to see Penny standing right in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me," Yang quickly apologizes while Me and Ersa look back, wondering how she got in front of us.

"No, not you," Penny says before walking past everyone and right up to Ruby, "You," she says.

"Me?! I-I don't know, I-," Ruby stutters.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny hopefully asks.

"Um…" Ruby starts and looks behind Penny for help. Yang is crossing her arms in an "X" for no, Blake is waving her hands and shaking her head "no", Weiss is making a throat slicing motion with her hand for "no", and I'm just shaking my head "no."

"Y-yeah, sure. Why not?" Ruby says, making everyone behind Penny fall on the ground in disbelief.

Penny pumps her fists into the air, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" she cheers.

Ruby groans as Weiss shakes the dust off her clothes, "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby barely asks in a whisper.

"No, she seems FAR more coordinated," Weiss replies.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny answers.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questions, unconvinced.

"I'm combat-ready," Penny says with a salute of her right arm.

"The way she talks, the way she acts. Yep, she's…?" Deandra mutters.

"Forgive me, but, you hardly look the part," Weiss comments.

"This from the girl in the dress," Ersa points out.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defends her attire.

Ruby immediately shoots over to Weiss' left, "Yeah!" she supports Weiss, and gives her a low high-five.

"Wait a minute," Weiss says and walks up to Penny, grabbing her shoulders.

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed…rapscallion?" Weiss questions her, making Blake angry at her words.

"The who?" Penny asks.

Weiss pulls out a poorly drawn picture of the Faunus boy, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" she says.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake angrily asks, her patience growing thin.

"When did she draw that?" Medi asks, "I never once saw Weiss with paper in her hand."

"Huh?" Weiss asks.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake defends the Faunus boy as she walks up to Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?!" Weiss taunts her as she gestures to the two inanimate objects.

"Stop it!" Blake yells at her, getting even angrier.

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang," Weiss says.

Blake clenches her left fist, "Ugh, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" Blake screams and walks away, shocking Weiss.

"How DARE you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss yells back as she walks up to Blake.

"You are a judgmental, little girl," Blake criticizes her.

"What in the world makes you say that?!" Weiss asks

"Let's go home," Deandra says.

 **Later in team DEMI's dorm**

"I can't believe it, I didn't think a hero was here. How did she get here?" Ersa is talking about the girl we met earlier, we could sense her mana. She had mana equal to a hero.

"Relax Ersa, I don't think she will be dumb enough to attack us directly." Medi counters.

"Still, that girl is a hero, so don't fight her." Deandra orders, as we think of our plan of attack.

"Something is bothering me." Medi scratches her head.

"What?" Ersa asks.

"How did that hero know what we were doing at the docks?" This question stops us in our tracks, that girl is getting information from somewhere, we never told her what we were doing.

"Also we should keep an eye out for Penny, I sensed something was up with her before she ever spoke."

Before we can peer further into that girl and Penny, Ruby and Yang bust into our room looking panic'd, "Issia! Blake ran away!" Ruby rushes out while catching her breath.

"Why?!" Deandra ask, "Actually tells us later, she couldn't have gone too far, we may be able to find her."

 **The next day**

Our teams split up in an attempt to find Blake, but so far no luck.

"BBBBBBBlake. Blake." Me and Ruby are calling out Blake in the hope that she talks to us.

"You should worry about yourself first." Someone says before slamming a book shut. A rune appears below Ruby, she's so worried about Blake that she doesn't notice it, but I do.

"Ruby, look out!" I push Ruby out of the way, but part of my face and arm are caught in the attack tearing away my design.

"Issia!" Ruby turns me to see my arm and part of my face blue with a horn peeking out from my head, "Issia." Ruby is shocked to see what happened to me, I can see her pull her hand away, she's disgusted by my form.

"No, No, NO!" I have to run, I can't let Ruby see me like this.

"Issia, wait, don't run away too." Ruby is about to chase me but-

" **Chrono Break."** I use my powers on her and stop her in place, it will only last until I'm far enough away.

"IM SORRY!" I yell to Ruby before running into an alley.

"That's my part done, sister." The girl says seeing everything unfold.

"Issia,"

* * *

 **?- It seems the girls are being chased. Will they survive or die alone? Find out next time.**

 **Writer- MMMMH. (Someone get Thana or Delia! This girl-)**

 **?- Shush you. See you all next time.**


	9. Ch9- I can never be normal

**?- Give us back Mr. Writer you slut!**

 **?- Make me.**

 **Writer- MMMMMMMMMMM (SAVE ME!)**

 **Chapter cover- Issia staring at a puddle revealing her true form.**

 **Ch.9- I can never be normal**

* * *

It's been a few hours since I forced to run away from Ruby, she has been trying to contact me through my scroll but I ignoring her. I don't think I can return, just when it looks like I can live a normal life, it's taken away from me.

 **Meanwhile**

"Blaaaaaaake, Issssssssssssia! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" This day seems to be getting worse and worse for Ruby, first Blake runs away then she and Issia are attacked, Issia gets hurt and runs away.

She already told Issia's sister about her runaway, but they're on the other side of town with Weiss and Yang, so Ruby is alone for now.

"Is something wrong Ruby?" Penny asks Ruby suddenly appearing from nowhere again.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asks back, seeing Penny sneak up on her for the second time.

But before Penny can respond, an explosion is seen in the distance.

"Oh, no…"

Back with Issia, something her mother told pops into her head.

"Mom. Why do people see us as evil?" Issia asks her mom as she sharpens her sword.

"Some people hold hatred for our past and can't see the future, don't worry about them someone will see the true you and be your friend." Her mom tells her.

"So stick with them and they'll stick with you." Through words rattle in Issia's mind until she hears an explosion go off in the distance.

Issia sees a glimpse of the future and in it, she sees Ruby and Blake knocked out on the ground and blood all over the place, "I can't let that happen." Issia tells herself before taking flight.

 **Meanwhile**

Blake and Sun are fighting Roman and the White Fang, the fight isn't going in their favor as every attack they launch at Roman, he managed to dodge or block.

After Blake uses her semblance to flip out the way of the attack, as soon as she lands, she slashes at Roman again, but once again, her attacks are blocked. Then, she swings her katana at Roman, but he hooks the blade with his cane, trapping it. As she tries to pull it free, she leaves an opening for him to hit her in the side with his cane. As she is recovering, he swings his cane upward, striking her in the chin hard enough to cause her to lean back. While Blake straightens her posture, he laughs, spins around, and slams his cane into the side of her face, causing her to turn around 180 degrees. She stumbles and turns around to strike back, only to be hit once again and knocked to the ground.

Sun jumps in to save Blake and disconnects his staff into his nunchuck form, firing every shot he has, only for Roman to block each and every shot. This gives Blake the chance to stand back up and attack Roman, sending him flying back.

"My turn." A brown-haired girl jumps in to save Roman, drop-kicking Sun then going into a spinning handstand, tripping Blake and kicking her weapon out of her hands.

"Filthy animal." The girl says to Blake, she's wearing metal knuckles on right her hand wearing almost nothing but a shirt to cover her breasts. Her pants are metal plates with a golden lion emblem for a buckle with leather shoes. She prepares to stomp Blake's skull in.

"Hey!" Ruby shouts from a rooftop, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asks giving Roman a clear shot at Ruby and sending her flying.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby tells Penny as prepares to fight.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny tells Ruby as she says that a black orb comes crashing down in front of the brawler girl.

"That's my cue," Roman says before taking a bow and retreating. Out from the orb pops out two wings with red tips followed by a clover-shaped tail.

"Your goddess is corrupt." The orb dissipates revealing Issia, but now her skin is blue and two horns peek out from her hair, now, she's wearing a very revealing outfit leaving almost nothing to the imagination. On her arms, Issia is wearing black gloves with red fingernail-like claws.

"That's my goal done." The girl says before throwing a flashbang and escaping with Roman on a plane.

Issia turns her attention to Blake and helps her up, Blake looks stunned upon looking at Issia's new form.

"Issia!" Ruby jumps off the building to meet her friend but stops a few feet short, unsure if it's still the same person, "That is you Issia?" Issia nods her head to which Ruby runs up to hug her friend.

"Issia, I'm glad you're ok." Issia calms Ruby down and chants out a spell to revert her back to the form everyone knows her as.

The police arrive on the scene where Penny is exported back to her father, Issia is back to normal, but now team RWBY knows Issia and her sisters are not normal people.

"Issia, I'm so glad you're ok," Ersa says hugging Issia, who now crying. "Why are you crying, sis?"

"I don't want to leave-" Issia says through, "But they saw who I really was."

"Leave? Why do have to leave?" Ruby asks.

"I don't care who or what you are, all I care about is that you're my friend Issia," Ruby interjects.

Deandra takes a knee next to her sister, "You don't want to leave?" Issia nods.

"You don't have to go, I can keep a secret," Ruby tells Issia.

"But it would be great to know who you truly are," Weiss says.

"I guess, it would be for the best." Deandra says, "We better get team JNPR in this as well."

 **Later in Team JNPR**

"As you might have guessed we're not what you normal girls." Deandra begins, "We're few a different world where we're the monsters."

Everyone is stunned even Nora, "In your world, we're called Mamono or in simpler terms monster girls. While we come in a cornucopia variety of shapes, sizes, and dispositions, in our world we are all united by an overwhelming love of sex, with supernaturally beautiful bodies to make sure we get it. Decried as the enemy of mankind by the Order of the Chief God - a theocratic world-church to which the vast majority of humans belong - monster girls' inhuman looks and questionable dating practices mean they really are viewed with dread by most of the other races of the world, even though for the most part our intentions aren't any more sinister than giving men we capture a really, really good time." Medi explains while using her magic to show everyone what she's talking about.

Yang covered Ruby's ears throughout most of that explanation to keep her pure, "I would not ask anything further on that subject, because it gets real dirty beyond that point. But I would love to hear any questions you may have for us."

Nora raises her hand, but Ren puts her hand down, Ruby raises her hand, "What's sex?"

Deandra's eyes shoot open, "We'll tell you when you're older." Deandra says, deflecting her question.

"Any other questions?" Pyrrha raises her hand, everyone is glad she's asking.

"What are you then?" Pyrrha ask.

"Deandra and Issia are Demons, I am an Oni and Ersa is an Ogre." Medi breakdown our races.

"Soo, how do hide your true selves," Pyrrha ask.

"We use a special magic spell for that." Medi answer.

"Wait, you guys use magic?" Ruby jumps up to ask.

"It's complicated and you guy can't use magic since we only have so much magic, and there's not a lot of mana in the air, we need to use it sparely." Medi shuts down any ideas.

"Aw."

"Any more questions?" Nobody has anything to ask right now.

"Thanks for understanding guys, I'm glad I get to stay." Issia gives a thumbs up before leaving for her room.

* * *

 **?- Debbie!**

 **?- Give the writer, we can't continue without him.**

 **Debbie- NEVER!**

 **?- For fuck sake.**

 **Writer- MMMMMMMMMMMM, MMMMHHMH MMMMMMM! (Thana If you don't save me, I'll cutting off your snacks budget off the list.)**

 **Thana- I'm coming.**

* * *

In a warehouse, Roman is unloading the only package of dust he managed to get before a woman talks.

"We were expecting... more from you." The woman says, disappointed at what he has. She turns her attention at the brawler girl that was supposed to accompany him.

"She didn't do anything wrong, in actuality, she exposed Issia as a monster." The knight girl explains.

"She would have lost if she fought Issia head-on, fighting a monster is suicide at this point." She tells the woman.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman interjects.

The woman lights a fire in her hands and walks closer to Roman revealing two people next to her, a boy and a girl, "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

"The pieces are still being put in place, we still need time before our plan is ready." The knight tells the woman not to rush Roman.


	10. Ch10- FOOD FIGHT!

**Chapter Cover- The Writer being dragged across the ground by Debbie with Thana following close behind.**

 **Ch.10- FOOD FIGHT!**

* * *

Some more time has pass and our second semester is about to begin; Medi is looking over her notes, Deandra is reading a book she borrowed from Blake, Ersa is relaxing and I am thinking about what has happened over the past few weeks.

Ruby and her whole team along with team JNPR know our secret, something I was worried would force me to leave but I get to stay at Beacon, things are looking up. Until a soda can explodes in our face, Ersa slams her hands on the table.

"Who threw it!" Everyone points to Nora. "You're ass is mine, Nora!" Ersa flips our table, sending it at team JNPR making them roll out the way.

"Corruption and darkness will consume you all in lust!" Deandra cries out before I snap my fingers and walk behind Ruby. Just before my time stop ends, I do something that I saw Dad do a thousand times and merge with Ruby's shadow, I turn into a creature of pure black, slipping in Ruby's shadow nobody none the wiser.

As Team Rwby jump in the fight, I've stitched Ruby's shadow to the floor, "Ruby what's wrong?" Yang asks and sees her little sister trying to move but it seems like her feet are glued to the floor.

"Yang behind you!" Yang is just barely able to hop out the way of flying Jaune, Ruby looks down at her feet to see what happening to her shadow. It seems to be flowing almost like water in a river, the more she looks at it, the creepy it gets until a pair of red eyes look back at her.

"AHHHHHH!"

Team JNPR is standing atop of a tower built out of tables and vending machines, chucking god knows how many watermelons at both teams.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" Nora sings out, Medi takes point chewing on one of her shells.

"Things are about to get shockingly tough for you now." Medi quips, biting one of her shells in half cracking the lighting dust inside her body now flowing with electricity. She dashes across the cafeteria at speeds rivaling Ruby semblance past team JNP and goes straight for Ren.

"Hello!" Medi kicks Ren in the jaw and sends him flying off the tower.

"Ren!" Nora rushes to Ren aid, Medi throws a lighting charged kick at Nora's head, but she blocks with her arm, and Medi realizes what Nora's semblance is.

"So you're immune to and absorb electricity." Medi now sees how Nora's semblance works now, and readjust her glasses. Medi backflips away, not wanting Nora to steal any more of her power.

"I have a theory," Medi stops time, but keeps Nora conscious of her surroundings, she can't move but knows what's going on. Medi goes to Ren is and kisses him on the cheek, Nora is visibly getting angry.

"Do you perhaps like or...should I even say love, Ren?" Medi asks, starring Nora in the eyes in an attempt to find her answer but instead gets an electricity charged fist to the face from Nora, somehow breaking free of Medi's stopped time and launching into a wall and knocked out.

"You okay Ren?" Nora asks as what the event looked like to everyone else was Medi standing in front of Nora to Nora punching Medi in the face. However, Nora is now questioning if she should tell Ren about her feelings.

Seeing her sister get knocked, Deandra shifts the environment to her advantage, but is stopped by Yang whose kicking watermelons at her, Yang picks two turkeys and punching and flipping through the watermelons then firing her turkey gauntlets at Deandra, she dodges both of them, only to get hit in the head with a baguette thrown by Pyrrha.

Ersa sets her sights on Nora after she knocked Medi, and opens a portal behind Nora and puts her in a headlock, "Nobody grapples in your world, so you have no type of training against this." Ersa calls out their major weakness. Nora tries to wrench herself free, Jaune tries to help but is instantly punted away by so she's at Ersa's mercy until Ren jumps in by hitting Ersa with a barrage of kicks to her side.

"ISSIA! COME HELP US OUT!" Ersa yells at me for doing nothing, so I break away from Ruby and grab some broken baguette from the table Ersa threw earlier, holding them backward. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all come for me, I send my time clones to deal with Blake and Weiss and I deal with Ruby myself.

"Did you really think I only know how to use a bow?" I ask while adjusting my grip on the pastries to get a feel their weight. Ruby uses her semblance to rush at me, predicting where she will go, I drop into a slide catching Ruby foot and throwing her to the other side of the cafeteria.

"You're very easy to track if someone is able to keep up with you, and you're pretty predictable," I call out Ruby's weak points, she gets back up and drops into the runner position, speeding off so fast that, that she's creating a tailwind picking up everything...shit.

Ruby picks all of us, expect for Ersa, just before Ruby is able to whiz by her, Ersa swings her arm, " **Counter."** Then Ruby is just shot back along with everything in her tailwind, we're smashed into the wall and caked in food.

"Children, please." Ms. Goodwitch comes in and fixes the cafeteria using her semblance before fixing her glasses, "Do not play with your food!"

And all of sudden a falling Yang crashes through the roof.

A few days past and the transfer students are arriving for the festival, Deandra is going to show three of them. She sees a boy with slicked-back gray, and three girls, one with mint green hair, one with black hair and the last one has brown hair.

"Welcome to Beacon, I'm Deandra Holdback nice to meet you." Deandra welcomes them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emerald Sustrai." The mint haired girl introduces herself and the rest follow.

"I'm Mercury Black."

"I'm Cinder Fall."

"And I'm Indigo Cresta, but Indigo is fine." She tells Deandra.

"Am I going to be the one to ask what's up with the cloak?" Mercury points out Deandra's full-body cloak with Emerald elbowing him in the side, "What?"

"It's nothing really, I just wear it. Come on, I have a lot to show you including your dorms." Deandra glances back at Mercury and quickly turns away.

"Is she blushing?" The girls all ask themselves with Mercury being none the wiser about what going on. Deandra composes herself and starts the tour.

Meanwhile, I'm having a chat with Mr. Ozpin in about myself and the fight on the docks, he's holding a cane in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Now Issia, I've already spoken to and now I want to talk to you." Ozpin takes a seat in the chair in front of me.

"Now Issia, you and your sisters are very different from everyone else, there's something I want to know." Ozpin takes a sip from his cup, "Why do you hide it?"

"The reason we hide isn't from the thought of what people think or even discrimination, but the fear of someone getting hurt." I think back to the smile Ruby gave me on our first day.

"You and your mother both mouth the same concern, but we're training you to prevent that from happening. My students are top priority." Oz tells me before grabbing his things and getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Holdback." Just Ozpin leaves the room, he looks at me, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Please protect Ruby, she's a great friend and I don't want that to ruined because of me." I tell Ozpin.

"I will... even if it cost me my life."

* * *

"Alright, here's your dorm. If have any questions, don't be afraid to me or my sisters for help." Deandra finishes off her tour.

"Thank you for showing us around, and we'll be sure to ask for your help again." Cinder tells Deandra.

"Oh! Let me give you my number." Deandra pulls out a piece of paper and writes down her number before giving it to Mercury, "See you later."

After Deandra turns the corner, Indigo goes to steal the paper out of Mercury's hand but Cinder stops her, "Wait that may be useful. So don't go and destroy just yet."

"That pathetic girl thought she was showing around the school, but she just leads everyone to their doom." Indigo stands down, Rabia told her to act like a Cinder's teammates and not arouse suspension, but she hates how long she was forced to stand next to a monster and not kill it.

Ozpin signs as he enters his office with Ms. Glynda waiting for him, "Is something the matter Ms. Glynda?" She holds out a mysterious envelope, he doesn't recognize the marking but opens it anyways. It looks like a normal letter but he can't identify who handwriting it is.

 _Hello there Ozpin, I want to ask if you're up for something, if you agree just sign at the bottom of this letter and you'll receive more information later, to decline just throw this letter in the trash._

Ozpin takes a second to think if this is a good idea before pulling a pen out his shirt pocket and signs his name. A thank you is heard and the letter disappears out of Ozpin's hands.

* * *

 **Thanatos: Let him go, Debbie, you fat whale.**

 **Debbie: Stop calling me fat, I'm only 20 pounds heavier than you Thanatos. We should just settle this!**

 **T: Yeah.**

 **At this point, another Reaper appears and cuts the writer free using her scythe.**

 **Writer: Thanks Delaila.**

 **Delaila: You're welcome.**

 **The Writer walks over to Thanatos and Debbie, pounding them on the head.**

 **W: That was for the four hours of hell you put me through. I'm going home, mess with me again and I'll shove your scythes up your ass!**


	11. Ch11- A useless succubus

**I don't- I don't have anything to say.**

 **Chapter cover- Deandra blushing like crazy with Mercury staring at her clueless.**

 **Ch.11- A useless succubus**

* * *

Another day, another round of Ms. Goodwitch's combat class, this one is interesting, it's Ruby versus Issia. The thing is that no one can tell how Issia fights against humans.

"You may start whenever you're both ready." Ms. Goodwitch tells them. Ruby ready herself and Issia summons her weapon but instead of her normal weapon, she pulls out twin daggers. Everyone is confused about the sudden weapon change expect for her sisters.

"Remember what I said during the food fight? My bow isn't the only weapon I know how to use." Issia says to Ruby, juggling one of her daggers in her hand.

"Let's not keep the crowd waiting," Issia tells Ruby taking a combat stance and Ruby does the same, they stare down at each other to see who will make the first move. Ruby is the first to move, she fires a shot near Issia's foot from Crescent Rose.

Issia holds out her hand and catches the shot, Issia retaliates by dashing in front of Ruby and barraging her with a series of fast strikes from her daggers, Ruby runs away to get some space but Issia sticks to her.

"How is Issia managing to keep up with Ruby?" Yang asks puzzled with how Issia is managing to keep up with Ruby's speed.

"I should mention, that Issia went through a lot of training to make herself faster, she's actually the fastest of all of us, and her strength is nothing to laugh at," Deandra mentions to Yang.

"She might be the weakest of us in terms of raw strength, but she makes up for it with speed and aggression," Ersa adds.

"Issia is a much better fighter than I first thought." Ruby mentally notes as she takes shot after shot at Issia, but can't seem hit her. Issia tosses her daggers in the air and quickly summons her bow, while Ruby's eyes are focused on the daggers, firing an arrow at Crescent Rose when the arrow hits, Ruby starts to spaz and twitch in place, while lightening surges through her.

"I coated my arrows with lightning dust." Issia tells Ruby, she puts away her bow and catches her daggers, Ruby catches Issia's eye flash with murderous intent as she walks up to her, trying to regain control over her body. Issia summons her time clones, going in for the kill. Issia and her clones criss-cross each other, and slash from all angles, ending it with one final passing attack causing Issia to once become whole.

"Issia that's enough." Ms. Goodwitch walks in to call the match, "I urge you to be more conscious." She points to the screen, revealing that Issia depleted Ruby's aura to zero.

"Sorry, I guess I'm so used to fighting my sisters, that I forget to hold back sometimes." Issia explains, smirking at the accident before helping Ruby up to her feet.

"Ruby, you're a great fighter who has a lot of natural skill, but rely too much on your instinct and you lack actual training," Issia tells to Ruby.

In the belchers, Indigo captured the whole fight on her scroll, "This will provide some helpful information to our operations." She says to Cinder.

 **A few days later in team CIME's dorm**

"Mercury, I have something planned for you." Cinder informs Mercury, who jumps out of his bed.

"Who do you need me to do?" Mercury asks before doing a few practice kicks.

"I don't need you to fight, I need you to seduce Deandra." Cinder tells Mercury, "If you can get close to her, then we can find out how to take them down." Mercury looks at Cinder, confused since he has never tried to seduce someone.

"Alright, I'll figure it as I go." Mercury goes to pull out his scroll and call Deandra, but Cinder catches him.

"Do not fall for her...or her magic." Cinder warns Mercury, reminding him who the Holdbacks truly are.

"Got it." Mercury walks off and goes searching for Deandra, after an hour, he finds her in the library sitting down at a table reading some history books.

"Hey!" Mercury slams his hand down on the table to get Deandra's attention, she slowly lowers her book to see who interrupting her reading.

"Mercury." Deandra slips a finger between the page she was reading and puts the book to the side.

"If you were someone else then I'd be annoyed, but since it's you I'll make an exception." Deandra waits to hear what Mercury wants from her, not showing any signs of embarrassment like when she was showing him around.

"Yeah, how about you and me get out of here, and do...something fun," Mercury tells Deandra, who's now smiling.

"If that's your idea of asking me on a date, then you have the wrong idea about who I am. I'm not some girl who'll fold that easily, convince me why I should go on a date with you." Deandra retorts before scroll starts buzzing, "I'm needed by my sisters, until next time we meet." Deandra then gets up and opens a portal.

"That girl is making this a thousand times harder than it should be," Mercury mutters to himself.

Deandra pokes her head out her portal, "By the way Mercury, whoever gave you those pick-up lines, shoot or burn them, because that was the worst attempt I've ever seen." before pulling her head back in.

 **In Team RWBY's dorm**

Deandra walks through her portal and face-to-face with team RWBY, "What's wrong?" she asks to see what happening.

"It seems our friends were planning a little mission without us," Ersa informs Deandra.

"We're coming with you and that's final." Deandra tells team RWBY, "It's always better if things go south and you have someone there to back you up."

"Alright, then be ready because tomorrow, we're heading out." Ruby says, "Now we need to hatch a plan."

 **The next day**

There's only one minute until Mr. Port's class is over before we can enact our plan, Jaune is trying his ask Weiss on a date but isn't getting an answer. The bell rings and we pack up, Jaune tries to get his answer only to get utterly rejected, he throws his head on his desk in defeat.

"You tried." Ersa tries to give Jaune some praise and a pat on the back but he probably can't hear her. We swap out of our school clothes and into some alternate clothes.

Deandra now has her cloak open and she's wearing, a dark violet dress hugging her body and chest showing a bit of cleavage going down to her legs leaving little to the imagination. For her shoes, Deandra chose light blue heels.

Ersa wearing the White Fang uniform, a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants, black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots. The logo is prominently displayed on the back of the uniform. Three red claw marks can be seen on the top left of their jackets. Some have their Faunus traits, such as ears or antlers, visible along with their uniform.

Medi wearing a light green jacket zipped all the way up, with silver pants and a chain wrapped around her like a belt, the sides have a yellow streak going down them in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Issia is wearing a black flowy dress, she has her hair tied in a ponytail held together by a white scrunchie. Her shoes have been swapped out with white high heel boots.

"Let's see if Ruby and the girls are ready," Deandra says to her team and then they go to RWBY's dorm.

"You girls ready?" Deandra asks RWBY spotting a look at their new clothes.

Ruby is wearing a long-sleeved, light gray shirt with black belt cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over the top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing of a corset. She is wearing a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, with the inside of the skirt being black. She still has on the same pitch-black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, probably as a spaulder. Finally, she is wearing her usual red cape, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

For Weiss, she is wearing a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Her snowflake emblem is printed on her back like her bolero jacket but in pale blue instead of white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills, and she is also wearing thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings coming up slightly above her the top of her boots.

As for Blake, she is wearing a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of her shirt. She is wearing black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she is wearing a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. Finally, she is still wearing her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

For Yang, she is wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing consisting of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hanging from her left hip. She has a dark-gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a miniskirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She's wearing a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. Finally, on the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

"Wow, you girls really dressed for the mission," Yang exclaims seeing what Team DEMI is wearing.

"It's best we dress the part or we might look out of place," Medi explains.

"Right, everyone remembers their roles?" Ruby asks.

"You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem," Weiss says, hand on her chest and confidence reeking from her posture.

Blake places her hands behind her back, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what their planning," she says.

Yang crosses her arms, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows EVERYTHING going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be TOO hard," Yang says.

"I'll be heading with Yang since my charm doesn't involve punching people in the face," Deandra explains her part.

"Me and Issia will be coming with you Ruby," Medi says with Issia nodding.

"And I'm going with Blake, disguised as a member of the White Fang," Ersa explains her part.

"Great!" Ruby exclaims getting to be with her best friend.

"Right. We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" she pumps her right fist up in the air.

"Yeah!" an unknown voice is heard. we look over to the source of the voice and see Sun Wukong hanging upside down by his tail, outside the window, smiling. We take a step back.

"Sun?!" Blake yells, shocked at his appearance.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asks.

"Oh, it's easy. I do it all the time," he answers.

"You do WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks.

"I climb trees all the time," Sun quickly answers, ignoring her scowl at him before he flips into the room and onto his feet.

"So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" he asks.

"We are going to investigate the situation, as our own TWO TEAMS," Blake emphasizes their positions.

"Sorry, but this party is invitation only," Ersa jokes.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby points out.

"Psst, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune," Sun says, pointing his thumb behind him. We poke our head outside the window to see Neptune standing on the ledge outside their room.

"Sup," he greets us nonchalantly.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks.

"I have my ways," Neptune replies, before he sees how high up they are. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're, like, really high up right now," he fearfully pleads.

With Neptune now in the room, we change up our plans a little bit.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss, Medi, and Issia. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Deandra, because I don't know who else you could go with." Ruby says while pushing Neptune who is still frozen from being on the ledge, but he winks at Weiss as he is pushed by her.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, heh? After all, she is your sister," Weiss suggests.

"And probably end up somewhere someone her age shouldn't be at? Brilliant idea," Deandra sarcastically mutters.

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asks while Yang stops Neptune from rocking back in forth as he is still frozen with fear.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me," Weiss says, to which Neptune gives a thumbs-up sign...

Ruby snorts and laughs, "Nah," she rejects the suggestion and then starts walking out the room while pulling Weiss by the back of her dress.

"But! But!" Weiss pleads, reaching out to Neptune in vain.

"We better get going, time is of the essence," Deandra tells us.

* * *

 **Writer: Sorry for such the big delay for this chapter, I was just dealing with some other things but everything should be fine now.**


	12. Ch12- A robot can not lie

**Let's how the groups' investigation goes over.**

 **Chapter cover- Penny in the foreground with Issia and Ruby, shocked about something in the background.**

 **Ch.12- A robot can not lie.**

* * *

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby exclaims, in her usually energetic personality even though we came here to gather information.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss states.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby notes.

"Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War," Weiss states the history of the tower.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby jokes, imitating Weiss's voice as I watch this unfold.

Weiss scolds Ruby, "Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library," Weiss points out.

"Let her have her fun Weiss, it's best we make it a point to have as much fun as we can," I tell Weiss.

"I know, but so _coool_! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby goes to pull out her scroll but fumbles it where it lands in front of Penny.

"Oh. You dropped this," Penny says handing Ruby her scroll back.

"Penny?!" Ruby gasp in surprise of her friend sudden reappears.

"Uhhhh," Penny stutters.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby ask.

"Yes, it's been a while since I last saw you," I tell Penny.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused. Penny suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands, "Uh... I've got to go!" And she quickly walks away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asks I shrug it off at that girl's weirdness. I look around to see where Medi is and don't find her, she wondered off, ugh, not worth the effort to find her.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouting back to us, "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"I'm going with her, I trust you can do this alone?" I ask Weiss.

"Alone, what do you mean?" Weiss looks around and can't locate Medi.

"That girl is like a bird at times, she'll reappear," I inform Weiss and Ruby about Medi's little habit.

"Yes, but don't." Weiss cuts herself off realizing she can't stop either of us.

We run off to catch up to Penny as she's walking down some stairs.

"Penny! Where have you _been_? It's been weeks!" Ruby asks.

"You disappeared without saying a word, you had us worried," I add.

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny lies.

"What?!... Penny," Ruby says as Penny tries to walk away again, but I walk ahead of her and Ruby slides down the rail bar in the center of the steps. "Is everything okay?" Ruby asks when she reaches the bottom, but Penny keeps walking away.

"Penny," I plant a hand on Penny's shoulder to stop her from running away.

"Penny, please stop!" Ruby stops her too, which makes Penny stop, look at her, then hang her head. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us. Those guys we fought at the docks; we think they're up to something big, something BAD. I need you to tell me what happened to you that night. Please, as a friend," Ruby pleads with her.

"Just tell us what's going, please...as a friend," I add.

Penny sighs before looking around at the people around us. She then walks up close to me and Ruby.

"It isn't safe to talk here," she whispers.

Penny is waiting out in front of a local café, looking worried until a hand taps on her right shoulder and she looks over to see Ruby with a bit smile and me behind her. This causes Penny to smile a little and the three of us begin walking through the city.

"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men," Penny says.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby worriedly asks her.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that," Penny quickly replies.

"I highly doubt you would've been kidnapped by them. Not after seeing you wipe the floor with them with your skills," I note.

"Well, then where did you go?" Ruby asks again.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but-Oh, you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot," Penny explains.

"Heh, believe me, I know the feeling," Ruby says, rolling her eyes.

"I know how you feel," I say, making Penny smile.

"But, why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asks.

"I…was asked…not to talk to you. Or Issia, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, Deandra. Anybody really," Penny explains.

"You mean 'ordered' not to speak to us," I note in my head seeing what Penny really means.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby questions.

"No, it wasn't my father," Penny begins until she hears a broadcast and they look over to the town square.

The town square has steps surrounding a square center, and on that center is a hologram of General Ironwood in front of two large crates behind six Atlesian Knight-130s.

"The AK-130 has been the standard security line of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" the Ironwood hologram says, with the robots taking a bow to the clapping audience of people gathered in the square. "But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and fine? Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Ironwood says as the two crates open up behind the AK-130s, revealing six new robot soldiers with more slender, humanoid looking bodies, and with white armor over the black inner workings still visible underneath.

"Presenting the Atlesian Knight…200," Ironwood introduces the new machines, which kick over the older robots, standing on them, and making the crowd clap again. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary," Ironwood continues as the new machines do poses for the crowd. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require…a human touch," Ironwood continues.

"Ruby…" Penny motions to Ruby, who continues to look on in awe, while I look on with some interest.

"So…Our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce…The Atlesian Paladin!" the Ironwood hologram explains and disappears as a larger machine takes his place. The Paladin is an enormous gray-colored mechanized battle suit, able to house one pilot in the body, and has two energy guns on the sides, two rocket launchers mounted onto its back, and double-barreled guns on the side of the other energy guns. The body is a little funky on the arms and legs. The crowd claps again at the site of the new weapon. "Now, we can't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood exclaims, making the crows applaud again.

"Technology being used to protect the weak, you guys have thought for everyone." I voice my thoughts on what's going on.

"Woah," Ruby says, jaw dropped in sheer awe at the site.

"…Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else," Penny says, stepping back a bit.

Just then two Atlas human soldiers wearing gray-and-blue body armor, black pants, silver helmets covering most of their faces, and guns strapped to their backs, notice us. Penny turns and starts running away across the street and down a back alley.

"Penny? Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby calls out but turns back to see the two soldiers running towards us.

"Time to move!" I say as we run after Penny, and away from the soldiers.

As Penny turns right down the alley, me and Ruby run to catch up to her, with the two soldiers not too far behind. Penny, with me and Ruby not far behind her, crossing one street into another alley. The soldiers keep chase until the first one almost gets run over by a car, but the vehicle stops just as it hits the soldier, who remains on his feet, while the other continues the chase. I look back at this before looking ahead at Ruby and then Penny who turns left down the alley. I notice some wooden boxes held up on a wooden platform, and thinking quickly, knock the support off the boxes. That makes the wooden platform fall to the ground with the wooden crates blocking the alleyway from the soldiers, and then continues my run with Ruby and Penny. As they keep running, Ruby sees Penny ahead of them, and then jumps and starts running along a wall on her right, I copy them and make sure I don't lose sight of them. Ruby then uses her semblance to shoot over to Penny and grabs her around her waist.

"This way!" Ruby says, and then winches as she uses her semblance again to shoot them down another alleyway like a rocket, while I try to keep up with her speed.

At one point, Ruby loses her energy and they drop onto the ground, with Penny stopping while Ruby rolls out onto another street. She slowly sits up and rubs her head until she hears a truck horn behind her and stands up, turning around to see a cargo truck coming at her.

Suddenly, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way, and then holds her hands out, stopping the truck, causing a crater to form in the ground under her and the truck to lift off the ground for a moment. I help Ruby up to her feet and we stare on in shock.

"Penny?" Ruby asks, her face filled with worry, and maybe a little fear.

"Are you okay?!" Penny asks the driver, who nods in confirmation.

Penny looks at Ruby and Khazhak and sees Ruby's scared expression, "Um, uh…" she stutters, looking at her hands.

She looks at other people converging on the scene, looking at her, and then she runs away, pushing past Ruby.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby calls out and we run after her again, leaving the scene as the two soldiers from before arrive on the scene.

Penny stops at one point in the alley, and we catch up to her.

"Penny! Please, what is going on?! Why are you running?! How did you do THAT?!" Ruby asks, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Come on, you have to tell us what's going on. You're acting a lot weirder than usual," I add.

"I-I can't. Everything's fine (Hiccup). I-I don't want to talk about it (Hiccup)!" Penny says, hiccupping as she speaks, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby pleads with her.

"No. No, no. You wouldn't understand," Penny says.

"I do understand. I trusted my secret with Ruby and her friends so they understand." I tell Penny to have her reveal her secret.

"You guys are my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?" Penny pleads, walking up to them.

"I promise," Ruby promises.

"You have my word," I swear.

Penny looks down at her hands, "Ruby…Issia…I'm NOT a real girl," she admits, showing her palms…to reveal METAL parts from underneath the damaged skin.

"…Oh," Ruby utters, completely in shock.

"I knew it," I sensed that Penny was not normal, I knew she had to be a robot of some kind.

"Penny, I-I don't understand," Ruby says, trying to cope with she just found out.

"She' saying that she's an android, Ruby," I try to simplify things for Ruby.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura…I'm not real," Penny says, hanging her head.

Ruby reaches out, holding Penny's hands open first, but then closes them while still holding them.

"Of course you're are. You think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me or Issia?" Ruby comforts her.

"How you were BORN makes no difference to me. While you may be a little awkward at it, you're just as alive as any other normal person," I say, placing a hand on her right shoulder.

"I don't, um…You two are taking this extraordinarily well," Penny notes, confused.

"Yeah. Besides, you're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul, I can feel it," Ruby says, pointing at Penny's chest where her heart would be.

"I mean I'm able to understand Issia and her sisters are monster girls, so you're no different," Ruby says accidentally revealing my secret.

"Wait, Issia a what?" Penny asks, to which I turn my sight to Ruby and stare directly at her soul.

"I tell you later, don't mention that to no one, because you were programmed without the ability to lie," I tell Penny about her hiccups.

Ruby groans, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower," Ruby painfully says.

Penny then releases them, "Oh, he's VERY sweet. My father's the one that built me. I'm sure you would just love him," Penny says.

"Wow, heh-heh. He built you all by himself?" Ruby asks.

"Well almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood," Penny explains.

"The general?... Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asks.

"They like to protect me too," Penny says.

"Heh, I highly doubt YOU need protection," I note.

"Yeah, they don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby questions her.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament," Penny says.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace," Ruby says, getting confused.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said," Penny replies.

"Check down here!" We hear the voice of one of the soldiers from earlier nearby.

"You have to hide!" Penny says, grabbing Ruby and picking her up over her head.

"Penny, Gah! What are you doing?! You don't have to go with them, I can help YOU!" Ruby shrieks, flailing around as Penny carries her to a nearby dumpster.

Penny throws her into the dumpster and the lid falls shut. Penny turns around to do the same to me, but I quickly jump to the rooftops.

"It's okay Ruby. They're not bad people, I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret, okay?" she whispers to her.

"I promise. And don't worry about Issia. She won't tell anyone. She keeps her promises," Ruby replies before Penny closes the lid, but Ruby cracks it open a bit.

"There she is!" she hears the soldiers say as they catch up to Penny.

"Sal-u-tations, officers," Penny plays dumb.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other two that were with you?" One of them asks her.

"What other two people? I've been by myself all day (Hiccup)," Penny lies, making herself hiccup from it and covering her mouth before placing her hands behind her back.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene," one soldier says.

"Are you okay?" the second asks her.

Penny shows them her hands, "Just a scratch," she says, but they get a little worried.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this," one soldier says.

"Please, just come with us," the other asks her.

"Yes sir," Penny replies, and they then walk away.

I jump off the roof and land in front of Ruby, "Well, at least that has been dealt with for now. Although truth be told, I suspected she was an android when we first met her," I point out.

"I guess not much gets by you, huh?" Ruby says.

"Nope. By the way, you have a rat on your shoe," I say, pointing at her shoe.

Ruby hears a squeak, looks down, and then freaks out from the rat, falling back as the lid closes on her again. I take this opportunity to scold Ruby for telling my secret to Penny by resting my arm on the lid and lean against the dumpster, preventing Ruby from escaping as she bangs on the lid.

"Issia! Let me out! There's more than one rat in here! LET ME OUT!" Ruby screams, banging on the lid both in fear and in anger.

* * *

Writer **: Wow, this was a very quick chapter it only took a day finish, and no this is not an April Fools joke, this is an actual chapter.**


	13. Ch13- Panic at the Disco

**Usually, I take a week to write these but suddenly I'm in a writing mood.**

 **Chapter cover- Deandra flirting with the reader.**

 **Ch.13- Panic at the Disco**

* * *

Deandra, Yang, and Neptune arrive at the club Yang's friend works at. Yang and Neptune get off Bumblebee, a motorbike sharing Yang's color scheme, while Deandra appears next to them via a portal.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang says while pointing to a nightclub. When Yang gets off, she reveals Neptune who been through better days.

"You good Neptune?" Deandra asks to make sure Yang didn't kill Neptune by accident.

"Yeah." Neptune replies before shaking his head and fixing his hair and goggles, "And where exactly is...here?" he asks as he gets off Bumblebee.

As they approach the club, two men dressed in black suits, red ties, and glasses, start to freak out and run inside slamming the door shut behind them.

"Yang…" Deandra stares down at Yang's soul, "Explain your relationship with your "friend" now." She demands.

"I blew up their club some time ago... when things didn't go my way, hehehe." Yang laughs out but Deandra is not happy in the slightest.

"Yang…" Deandra's eyes are swelling with Succubus magic in fury, "Yang, gave me your gauntlets." Deandra demands.

"But-"

"Yang, you have anger issues and right now this friend of yours is our only lead. So give me your gauntlets and behave, or I'm shoving you into my portal until we're done here." Deandra states her two options for Yang like a mother scolding her daughter. Yang raises her fist for a second but then takes off her gauntlets and gave them to Deandra.

"You made the right choice." Deandra stores Yang's gauntlets away, "I'll be doing the talking, alright?"

"I'm fine with that." Neptune agrees, with silent approval from Yang.

Deandra knocks on the door to which a very tall and muscular man opens the door, "How may I help you?" He asks in a very deep voice. He's wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache.

"Yes, my friend said you're an information broker, and I need information," Deandra states her purpose at his nightclub.

"I don't know." The man is suspicious of them, especially Yang and the damage she caused the last time she was here.

"I promise my friends will not cause any trouble for you or else." Deandra glares at Yang from the side of her eyes.

"Alright. Just keep her on a leash, and we'll be fine. The names Junior." Junior allows them in.

After a couple of minutes, Deandra concludes that Junior knows nothing about Roman or The White Fang, "Thank you for your time."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Junior apologizes for not being of help.

"It's fine." Deandra finishes her drink and exits with Yang and Neptune.

"That was weird." Junior comments on how normal this transaction was, no fighting, no threat from either party and the client left immediately after everything was done and finished.

"See what you can do if you don't let anger take over." Deandra gives Yang her gauntlets back and then gets a message from Ersa on her scroll.

"Fuckfuckfuck! Guys we need backup, Roman is chasing us across town in a mech. HHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Sun cuts Ersa off.

 **Back with Issia and Ruby**

Ruby managed to pull herself out of the dumpster before getting the same message from Blake.

"Big killer robot! And it's big! REALLY BIG!" Sun yells.

"Sounds like Roman managed to steal one of Ironwood's new Paladin units," I state.

"Oh, I am NOT missing this. Let's go Issia!" Ruby says and we then both go to help our friends.

… **With Yang, Neptune, and Deandra…**

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not like-it didn't eat him. He's like, controlling it or something!" Sun yells.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asks before getting her answer in the form of Blake and Sun running with the Atlesian Paladin behind them as they pass by Yang's group.

"HURRY!" Sun screams as they run by.

"I think that was them," Neptune says.

"Yeah, I got it," Yang replies as she revs up her motorcycle.

"Deandra. I-" she begins.

"Go! I'll follow you from the rooftop!" Deandra says before jumping onto the rooftop of a nearby building and running along the rooftops.

Yang then spins her motorcycle around, with Neptune flailing around while sitting behind her and then guns it to catch up to Blake, Sun, and Ersa. A moment later, Blake, Sun and Ersa jump off a rooftop and onto moving cars driving on the highway.

Torchwick in the Paladin jumps onto the highway after them. Blake and Sun look back.

"Woah!" Sun gasps. Blake and Sun start hopping on and off cars on the highway while Ersa skates across the ground using some wind magic, trying to get away from Torchwick. Torchwick, on the other hand, just plows through the cars as he continues to chase them. As the chase continues, Yang and Neptune pull up behind Torchwick.

"We've got to slow it down!" Yang exclaims.

"Got it," Neptune replies and begins reaching for his weapon on his back. Torchwick picks up on this and starts smashing into cars on the road, making them fly around towards Yang and Neptune.

"Hold on!" Yang says.

"Uh oh!" Neptune says. Yang then moves her motorcycle right to evade two cars, then slides across the road to duck under another flying vehicle, before regaining her position to move left, then right to avoid a few more cars going all over the place.

After avoiding the onslaught of flying cars, Neptune grabs his weapon. His weapon is a weapon colored gray with bluish light above the grip, with the area between the weapon's grip and butt end being fused, and the barrel boxy, with light gray patterns on it. When he pulls it out and turns it into its gun form, the barrel shows a blue tube of electricity being generated. He then fires four shots at the machine, hitting it three times. Neptune then stands up on Yang's motorcycle and changes his weapon into its guandao form, where along handle extends from the butt end and the body gets a little smaller before forming a curved blade emitting light blue energy. He spins it a few times before he jumps up into the air, the weapon now turning into a trident, and then shoots over to the mech, stabbing his weapon into its back. Blake stops on one car while Sun lands on the trailer of a semi-truck and they look back at the scene.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun yells as the mech starts spinning its upper body in order to try and shake Neptune off. Sun smashes his palms together, and a yellow ball of energy explodes from them. From that, two yellow glowing clones of Sun appear and then jump at the mech, exploding when they make contact. Sun then jumps up, with his weapon in its staff form, ready to strike. However, Roman's mech spins again and sends Neptune flying into Sun, and they fall off of the highway. While watching this unfold, Blake gets a call from Weiss.

"Blake, I'm in position!" Weiss says before jumping off of another highway above them and landing on their highway, cars passing by while she readies her rapier.

As Roman gets closer, Weiss spins her body a few times before stabbing her sword into the road, forming a circular floor of ice around her. Torchwick's mech slips on the ice just before he hits her, and it comes tumbling off of the highway, breaking a blue screen on the edge along the way, before landing on its feet on the ground in front of Ruby, her sniper scythe ready. The rest of her team land beside her, their weapons were drawn. However, Deandra and Ersa suddenly show up, slicing at Torchwick's right flank before they land next to Team RWBY. Then, Medi jumps up from behind Torchwick, striking at the mech's head and then lands with the group. Finally, Issia lands in front of Ruby, bow drawn and at the ready.

"We'll turn all you love into ruin, you vile monsters!" A voice declares before jumping in front of the mech. It's the hero girl from the docks and her party.

"We'll deal with them, RWBY, you deal with the mech," Deandra tells the girls to fight without them, Ruby nods in acceptance.

" **Dimension V!"** Deandra and Ersa teleport us and the hero party out of their current battlefield and somewhere farther away, so they neither group can help.

"Be careful everyone, and be on the lookout for the short girl, we have no idea what she's capable of." Medi states.

"Let me show you, then," The little girl says before tossing out a canister and shooting it midair, releasing a pinkish gas around us, instantly making us start coughing. Ersa swings her blade to the side blowing the gas away.

"A Trickslinger!?" A gunslinger that uses magic and items to fight, there only are a few of them in our world and their relativity new in our world.

"HAHAHA." The girl laughs at us and fully reveals herself, she's wearing a light green cowboy hat covering her face, a green poncho that hides most of her body and dark green flats with spurs. In her hands are two revolvers that seem to be the same models we use.

"Let me deal with her," I call my target, staring down the girl. The hero holds her back, taking out a sword and shield, decorated with marks to declare she was chosen by the Chief Goddess herself with another sword around her waist.

"Deandra, Ersa, Medi and Issia Holdback...I'm Rabia Windwalker, and under the oath of the Chief Goddess, me and my team are here to eliminate you and purify this world of plague you bring." Urg, Rabia is just another blind hero, blind by the churchs' words, we've dealt and corrupted a few of them before, so she shouldn't be any different.

Rabia dashes in front of Deandra prepared to cut her head off, she flips away over Rabia and kicks her in the back of the head, then summons her weapon.

"I'll fight her, Medi, Ersa, go after the other two," Deandra orders them to pick their targets, Rabia recovers from the kick and now looks like she's taking us as serious opponents. Rabia then holds her shield to the sky and begins chanting.

" **Brave Force!"** Rabia's body then glows in a lustrous white light signaling before bouncing to the others signaling that she linked herself to her allies. The trickslinger girl blindly fires her guns with seemly no target in mind.

Medi points her lance behind herself while holding her shield up and pulls the trigger, rocketing towards them. The priest girl steps in and summons a shield made of light, Medi collides with such force that she slides back.

The brawler girl from the docks dashes by the priest and Medi for Ersa dropping into a slide and going for her legs. I take notice that the gun girl is reloading and take the advantage by pulling back an arrow, the girl looks up to reveal a smile on her face, I question how that girl is calm even though she's about to be hit by an arrow until I hear it closing in on me.

While still holding my arrow, I hop back to see a bullet flying right where my head used to be, "She enchanted her guns with wind magic." She can control where her bullets can go, I have to beat now she's a danger to our health.

" **ChronoBreak."** I stop time and take aim at the girl, but see she's not affected at all, that also goes for the rest of her party. I quickly fire an arrow and deactivate ChronoBreak, because it's useless, the gun girl rolls out the way, letting my arrow fly off in the distance and finishes her reload. Taking a second, I coat my arrows with wind dust, for extra piercing power.

Ersa is trying to slash the brawler girl to pieces with her sword but is either her attacks deflected or dodged. Ersa slams her sword down, cracking the ground from the force of her attack, but the girl side-steps, however, Ersa then swings herself on her sword, surprising the girl with a punch to her jaw.

"You're not the only puncher here, Girly!" Ersa says mocking the girl.

After getting hit, the girl shakes her head before cracking her neck, "My name is Natasha, not Girly," Natasha corrects Ersa before getting back into her stance.

The priestess is drawing a magic glyph aimed at Medi, who raises her shield in preparation " **Holy Pillar."** Out from the glyph comes a massive pillar of holy light magic made to kill monsters like Medi, instead she manages to protect herself through the whole attack.

Medi analyzes the situation and thinks of the best way to the priestess, "That girl is powerful, and if I fight like I normally do, then she's going to overpower me." So she puts away her shield and carries only her lance now, now switching to her other style.

Meanwhile, in Deandra and Rabia's fight, they're fighting each other to a standstill, until Deandra jumps out the way of Rabia's attacks, she follows up with another attack sending a crescent arch of light at Deandra. Deandra slams her foot down forming the earth beneath her into a wall to protect herself, the wall is destroyed but stops the attack.

"Time to send this hero back to her goddess." Deandra switches to Axe mode and flings the remaining bits of the wall at Rabia, who blocks it with her shield, while also storing the energy from her sword into her shield making glow red. Deandra jumps in front of Rabia and slams her ax down, only to miss.

"You missed," Rabia tells Deandra.

"I was never aiming for you," Deandra retorts, " **Ultra Burst!"** Unleashing all the power stored in her shield underneath Rabia and sending her into the air, seeing her friend in distress the trickslinger redirects every bullet at Deandra.

"Nope." Ersa spins her sword as fast as she can, creating a vortex to redirect all the bullet for that instead, "And **Counter!"** Finally sending the bullets at the hero by smacking them with the flat sides of her sword.

" **Mother Nature's Rampage!"** Deandra calls one of our combo moves. Deandra presses her hands down on the ground sending two tendrils of the earth to wrap around Rabia, I follow up by firing arrows of different elements, finishing with a Wyvern Piercer, Medi then electrifies the tendrils while destroying them at the same time. Just before Rabia hits the ground, Medi freezes her with an ice shell, Deandra and Ersa end it with a simultaneous slash through Rabia and putting away their weapons.

The other girls break away from us and regroup with their leader, who's still standing but in critical condition and Brave Force dissipated, we can finish them here and now.

 ***Tap*** Is what I wish I could say but a short girl with an ice-cream style hair scheme jumps in front in between us.

"Neo! Your timing is perfect." The trickslinger calls out the girl by name, wearing a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

"We're calling it here, let it be known we were holding back, next you won't be so lucky," Rabia tells before Neo bows.

"No your not." I fire an arrow at them but shattered they into glass.

"Issia!" Ruby and her team run over to us, empty-handed as well.

"Roman, got away as well?" Deandra asks, already knowing the answer. Ruby nods her head.

"But we at least destroyed the mech." Yang chimes in.

"At least we won't have to worry about that anymore," Deandra says, still disappointed that everyone got away.

"At least everyone is ok." I try to little up the mood a bit.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss tries to tell a joke but instead gets angst from us because of her timing.

"What?"

* * *

 **Writer: That wraps up this chapter, but we're not heading into the next arch yet, instead I'm doing an original arch. So, watch out for that, until next time.**


	14. Ch14- Lighting is a fickle person

**Sorry if this comes out extra later than normal, I was on a trip and didn't bring my laptop with me. Before I officially kick off my arc, I think now would be a great time for a fluff chapter.**

 **Chapter cover- A man standing in the foreground, smiling as lightning strikes behind him.**

 **Ch.14- Lighting is a fickle person**

* * *

A few days have passed since our battle against the Rabia and her party, right now we know very little of them and they know of us. We'll deal with them as they come, right now we are still students and need to focus on our studies.

The day after the fight, me and Ruby told each other about what happened during our fights and any information we managed to gather. I told Ruby I was going to fill her in about some more information about our world, mainly surrounding the Chief Goddess and The Order.

"What's up Ruby?" Ersa spots Ruby walking over to her before she was about to do weight training, "Need something?"

"Yeah Ersa, Issia said she was going to tell me about your world. Do you know where she is?" Ruby asks Ersa where her sister is.

"She said, she was going to take a nap in our dorm, she's probably been knocked for a few hours at this point. So wake her up for us, but be careful." Ersa chimes in, knowing who Ruby would wake Issia.

"Sure. Thanks, Ersa." Ruby runs to our dorm as fast as she can, upon opening the door takes a look around before finding me asleep in my bed and under the covers.

Ruby tip-toes over to my bed trying her best not suddenly shock me, Nora tried to that to Ersa and she put her in a headlock almost knocking her out. Just as Ruby makes it to the side of my bed, I grab and throw her into bed with me.

"Ow, I guess this must be what Ersa warned me about." Ruby thinks she figured what Ersa meant about waking up Issia, but she's so wrong. Ruby tries to get me off her but I push her back down.

"Issia," Ruby starts to get uneasy as I keep pushing down when she tries to get me off her. I finally open my eyes and scan over Ruby before licking my lips.

"I'll have fun with you...your mana looks so delicious, corrupting you will be so much fun," I tell Ruby before moving my face in closer.

"Issia! Snap out of i-" I interrupt Ruby by stealing her first kiss, I can taste the sweetness of her mouth and I can even tell she had a Strawberry earlier. Breaking away from our little kiss reveals Ruby squirming and panting, the ecstasy from seeing her at her weakest is driving me wild. I decide it's time to go lower.

Using my free hand, I sneak it under Ruby's dress to get a feel of her body before going in for the kill, "Issia! Stop!" Ruby cries in one final plea and that wakes me allowing me to see what I'm doing to my best friend.

"Ruby?! Oh god, No!" I can easily piece together what I did and disgusted by what I did.

"I'm so sorry Ruby!" I blurt out before jumping out my bed and out of the room while hiding my face from what I did.

 **Elsewhere**

"Alright, this is the place." A light-skinned man in his early twenties says appearing out of nowhere. His hair is short and messy making it look like he just got out of bed.

His clothes consist of a dark brown shirt, a light green pants with greaves attached to the bottom and covering his legs up to his knees on his belt are three swords hanging freely. His shoes are covered in steel plates

The man scratches the back of his head, "Now where's the hell is Beacon? The locals might know." The man then walks around looking for somebody who might know their way around.

The man walks around until he spots Roman, Neo and the White Fang looting a dust shop, "Excuse me," The man makes himself known to them, "I was wondering if you know where Beacon Academy is?" They all look at each other and wonder if the man is dumb, dense, obvious or just plain stupid.

"Someone shoot him!" Roman commands and one of the White Fang grunts fire at the man and hit him in the head, blowing off a part of him.

"Geeze, people are just getting dumber by the day." Roman chimes before ordering everyone to get back to work.

A sigh is heard and everyone slowly turns to the man's body, which hasn't fallen over yet, "Typically for me...every time I travel to a new place, someone tries to kill me." Roman's cigar falls out his mouth because in place of blood and guts is lightning and the man is still able to talk. The man's head reforms to reveal that he's smiling.

"What the hell are you?" Roman asks as everyone pulls their weapons.

"The name's Lisce Holdback, son of the Three Sword twins." Lisce properly introduces himself, promptly followed by Roman and Neo getting worried.

Lisce cracks his neck and tosses one of his swords behind himself then raising his hand which starts crackling with thunder, " **Gigavolt Havoc."** Then bring it down, taking out all the grunts in less than a second by electrifying the floor.

"Argg," Roman fires a flare at Lisce and he side-steps, but Roman extends his cane and grabs the flare. Lisce pulls out one of his swords to attack Roman, but Neo deflects the attack with her umbrella. Roman tosses his earlier flare at Lisce as he's still mid-attack, exploding right under him.

"So that what they meant by unique weapons." As the dust settles, Lisce is standing on top of the sword he threw out earlier, unharmed and seemingly laughing.

"Let me show you something," Lisce pulls out a metal rod from his pocket and holds between his hands channeling lightning all over his body, "I learned how to turn myself into a railgun."

Neo jumps in front Roman and opens her umbrella, "Alright it's ready." Lisce fires off the metal rod and on contact with the umbrella, the rod explodes, completely breaking Neo's guard leaving her open. Lisce flips over Neo and draws his swords again, unleashing a flurry of attack against Roman, even with his impressive defense, Roman is put against the ropes.

Neo jumps back into the fight about to stab Lisce in the side, he jumps the way and sensing Neo did something, he throws one of his swords shattering the illusion.

Lisce's body crackles with lightning once more, " **Gigavolt Havoc: Seek and Destroy!"** Lisce sends out three arcs of lightning as tall as himself, the arcs track down Roman and Neo before they can escape and stun them, Lisce jumps about to slam his sword down and is sudden in front the last arc, crushing it and finishing them off.

"Shoulda just told me where Beacon was, and I wouldn't have batted an eye." Lisce sheaths his swords, "But where is Beacon?" Roman fighting through his paralysis pointing to where Beacon is.

"Thanks. The paralysis should wear off in about...five or so minutes for you guys. You guys are lucky that I didn't get serious...by the way, those grunts might be out cold for a while."

 **Beacon Academy**

"I can't believe what I almost did to Ruby." As the memories of almost turning and corrupting Ruby into a monster floods my mind, I just run faster and further trying to escape the moment until I bump into someone and fall to my back.

"Ouch," The person helps me up and I see Lisce standing in front of me, I break down crying and jump into his chest.

"Whoa, Issia! Issia, what happened?! Are the others ok?!" Big Bro comforts me in his arms while trying to see what happened to me.

I look up to him with tears and snot dripping down my face, "I almost c-corrupted R-Ruby." I mutter out before digging my head back into Bro's chest again.

A portal opens dropping Deandra and Ruby in front of us, "Issia, it wasn't your fault!" Ruby blurts out as she appears out the portal.

Bro strokes my head and then takes a deep breath, pulling me off in the process, "Look Issia...I know you're scared of your powers, but you need to take care of your problems, running away will never solve anything. The reason you attacked Ruby was that you were starved of mana, meaning you haven't been taking care of yourself properly." Bro tells me what caused the accident, Bro takes a wipe out from his pocket and uses it to clean my face.

"You know I don't like seeing you cry." Bro reminds me.

"Issia…" Ruby kneels in front of me, "I not may fully understand what you're going through but...I'm your best friend so let me try to understand, instead of running away."

"Don't try doing this alone, you have people who are willing to help you through your problems," Bro points to Deandra and Ruby, "So let them help you."

Ruby holds her arms out for me and I instantly jump into her arms and give her a great big hug, "I promise to never run away from you anymore, Ruby." I tell her.

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

 **Writer: Sorry for this coming out, so late I was away on a trip and didn't have my laptop on me, but I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Fun fact about Lisce, his name is an anagram of slice, and he's the whole reason I started writing this story in the first place.**


	15. Ch15- A big fan

**Now, this original arc shall begin, I should mention that there will be a crossover with something I mentioned early in the story.**

 **Chapter cover- Team RWBY, JNPR and DEMI falling from the sky.**

 **Ch.15- A big fan**

* * *

Today our three teams are out cleaning a few Grimm camps spotted close to the boundary of town, it appeared a few days ago so we're just dealing with fresh spawns before it gets out of hand, so nothing too dangerous for us.

"This beats Mr. Port's class any day of the week." Ersa comments off-handedly.

"Agreed." None of us are disagreeing with her. We're making steady progress and should be done any minute now.

"That's five, there should be only one more left." Deandra states, before touching the ground, "Huh?…" She feels vibrations through the ground coming right for us.

"Guys, the Grimm are headed right for us." She relays what she picked up.

"Great, they're making this easy for us, by not searching for them ourselves." We get in position after a minute, the Grimm are in sight.

"Is it me or is something up with these Beowolves?" Medi points out the weird behavior these Grimm are displaying, none of us are scared or displaying fear so they wouldn't be after us.

The Grimm ignore us and continue running, "Don't lose them!" We chase after the Grimm.

"I never heard of Grimm running past Hunters before," Pyrrha notes.

"That means they're after something important then." Medi retorts before the Grimm takes a sharp left into a cave.

"This must be it." Nora chimes in switching her weapon to gun mode.

"Wait Nora, be careful, something much dangerous could be lurking in there." Jaune stops Nora before she blows the whole cave up.

"Actually, that would be the best thing to do, lobbing a bunch of explosions in there should finish the job, or force anything still alive out." Medi points Nora's plan should work.

"Um guys," I point to the entrance of the cave, "Are those eyes staring at us?" Two green eyes are staring out from the cave.

"Blow it, Nora!" Before Nora can get a single grenade off, a giant purple hand lurches out looking to grab anything it can, I slide out the way but the hand is still able to grab my foot.

"Issia!" Ruby tries to save me but is dragged in as well, "Ruby!" Yang and Ersa try to save us but fail as well, a second-hand pops out and grabs everyone else in one huge sweeping motion before pulling back in.

After what feels like an eternity, but only five minutes, light finally appears. It blinds me for a second after regaining after being in the dark, I notice we're really high up.

"Mommy." I hear Jaune whimper out as gravity takes over. We all scream.

It takes us a minute to remember that I have wings, I move close to Ruby and grab her by the hood, "Ruby, hang on." I summon my wings to slow us down, I don't have much training when it comes to flying while holding someone.

"I can't...slow us...enough," I struggle to slow down our descent but remember what Ruby did during our initiation, "Ruby, use your weapon to slow us down." Ruby pulls out her weapon and fires shot after shot as the clouds part we're about to crash into a pole.

Ruby fires a shot to the side letting us avoid it, and fly right into a billboard, Ruby drops her weapon and we fall into an alley, luckily we land on something soft trash bags.

"We're alive!" Ruby exclaims, I raise a finger and point down.

"Ruby, look what we landed on." Ruby looks down to see a very angry Beowolf, and also without her weapon means she's as useful as a wet paper bag.

"I got you." Something wraps around me and Ruby bringing us to the top of a roof, "Alright, Ever Burn you're clear." We look down at the alley to see a girl about our age walking up to the Beowulf.

She looks a lot like Yang expect in the breast department, she's wearing a light purple scarf around her neck, a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat with a giant zipper, zipped all the way up, a black cloth around her waist that reaches her knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle also holding two ammo pouches and a yellow utility bags, white knee-length trousers with light blue ribbon ties and open-toed sandals. It looks like she's wearing Yang's gauntlets.

The girl cracks her neck as the Beowulf gets up to claw her, at the last second the girl fires her gauntlets to fling herself over the Grimm before firing another shot into the Grimm's skull as she's flying over.

The Grimm shrugs off the hit and continues its assault, the girl cocks her arms back, " **Fire Dragon Born united!"** Before quickly slamming them forward, firing two very powerful shots strong enough to blow a hole clean through the Beowulf.

"Alright, that...thing dead, get those girls out of here Lookout," The boy nods and goes to grab us with something wrapped around his neck but Ruby stops him.

"Wait, I dropped Crescent Rose during the crash," Ruby begins to freak out over her weapon, "Issia help me find it."

I spot Crescent Rose still lodged in the billboard we crashed into earlier, but it's too far up for either of us to reach without exposing myself, "That it?" The boy asks, Ruby says yes.

"Give me a sec'." The boy's scarf extends, almost like it's sentient, and grabs Crescent Rose handing it back to Ruby.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby thanks the boy for his help.

"No problem, if that's everything I still need to get you, girls, to safety." The boy looks very familiar, I know I've seen him before.

The boy is wearing a dark blue hoodie with zippers all over the place, a silvery scarf under which, hide some yellow goggles, black pants with straps and zippers, and black shoes.

The boys help us off the building, where a white-haired girl is seen wrestling against an Ursa and somehow winning. The girl uppercuts the Ursa in the jaw and into the air, where something cuts it half perfectly. The girl looks over at our direction, revealing her red eyes.

The girl is wearing metal gloves and gauntlets, a metal guard covering her mouth, a brown leather vest, brown pants with greaves going up the length of her legs, brown shoes, and bags attached to her hips.

"Issia, Issia-" Ruby starts tapping me on the shoulder, and that's when I finally put the pieces together.

My face is agape seeing the person I respected the most standing in front me, "You girls alright?" The girl asks seeing our reactions.

"You're Cortney Tan, we're big fans of your show!" I tell Cortney we're fans of her.

"Fans, show? What show are you talking about?" Cortney is confused about what we're talking about.

"Issia! Ruby!" Deandra and Yang run over to check on us and make sure we are not hurt.

"Quick question," Cortney taps Yang on the shoulder, "Your names wouldn't happen to be Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah...how do you know our names?" Yang confirms Cortney's assumption and she pulls out a letter imprinted with Beacon's symbol.

"This letter told me you guys would be arriving in a few days, for the competition between our schools. I thought you were informed as well?" Cortney assumes we got a heads up too.

Just then, we all get a message from Ozpin detailing what's going, it says we're going to be fighting against another school to see and learn from each other. The message also details what's going and what we're supposed to do next.

"I guess that's your guys' letters?" Cortney says jokingly.

"Augh, once we find the others it says to follow you guys to the arena." Deandra is a bit annoyed about the sudden announcement but reluctantly agrees.

"We'll help you find your friends, and after that, we'll lead you guys to the arena." Cortney and her friends want to help us.

"Thanks, but it shouldn't be a problem." A portal opens next to Deandra, dumping out our friends in rapid fashion.

"See?" Ersa and Medi are the last ones to come out before the portal closes.

"Check your scrolls, it explains what going on." Deandra says to everyone, "These guys will lead us."

Everyone freaks out in different ways when they see who Deandra talking about, some want their autographs, some are in glee, and some are denying this is real.

"Come on everyone is waiting for you guys." Cortney takes off down the street with her friends hot on her trail.

"This is just getting better and better," Ersa exclaims being the first to follow.

* * *

 **?- Things seem to be going to plan.**

 **?- Better even.**

 **?- Everything in place, now come our parts.**


	16. Ch16- Beatdown

**I hope you enjoyed the first part because there will be a lot of fights happening for this arc.**

 **Chapter cover- Four outlines of the fighters from another world.**

 **Ch.16- Beatdown**

* * *

In the arena are a bunch of people looking into the arena and waiting for the fights to start, "There they are." A woman's voice causes us to look up at the source.

A woman with light green hair kept straight and held back with a hairpin in the shape of a scythe announces our arrival, she's wearing an unzipped jacket with little horns stitched on them, under which is a blue shirt with U-A written in white on the front, washed-out jeans and light green shoes.

"Would the fighters please step up?" She asks to which Cortney goes up.

"Hey Yang, let's duke it out." Cortney suggests Yang fight her, "We practically have the same power." That is true.

"Sure, but be prepared to lose!" Yang steps up for us, the woman points them the arena while we head to the stands.

"Alright, now that the fighters are ready, let me explain the rules. There will be three rounds, the first round will be one on one, the second two on two, and the last round will be four on four. The rules are simple, knockout or outlast your opponent." The girl explains how things are going down before she continues, "The rounds are thirty minutes long, however, there's a point system in play. A simple knockout or your opponent is no longer able to fight will score your world one point, make your opponent surrender will net you two points." So we're encouraged to make our opponent give and not just knock them out.

"Let me bring your attention to the screens." Two massive screens are sat above the stage, "These will track your life signs, so if you are put in mortal danger the match will be called and the winner scores a point." So we won't be in danger of dying, that nice to know.

"Now that the rules are out of the way, the fight may...start!" The woman brings down the handle of a scythe on the stage, covering it a dome. The screens come to life showing both fighter's vitals.

Inside the dome, a nightclub is booming with music but is suspiciously empty, Yang enters where she finds Cortney sitting on a stool next to the bar drinking a Root Beer soda. Yang fires a shot at Corteny, who counters by throwing her drink at the shot causing it to explode mid-air.

Cortney's mask closes shut before tossing the stool she's sitting on at Yang, she destroys it before it reaches her. Cortney is above Yang, leg raised up, Yang blocks it and pushes Cortney back.

Cortney picks up her head and wipes the sweat off her nose, "Now the fight truly begins." She then dashes in front of Yang and socks her in the jaw with a haymaker, before lifting Yang over her head and spreads her legs open before bringing her down on her knee.

"Enjoy your trip Goldilocks." Cortney is taunting Yang and not taking her as a real threat, Cortney raises her leg, "This fight is over!"

"YANG!" Cortney was never shown to be this brutal in the show, so what's going on?

Yang fires her gauntlets and propelling herself through Cortney's legs and rolling up to her feet. Yang retaliates with brutal series of punches before knocking Cortney up and finishing with one heavy punch sending Cortney into and over the bar.

"I guess Cortney wants to wrap this fight quickly." A girl behind me states and it's Cortney's best friend, Pony Tsunotori. I hold back the glee of meeting one of my favorite characters in person to see what Pony means.

"I think this fight was over before it began." Medi states before explaining herself, "When it comes to raw strength and durability Yang beats Cortney, it's no competition, but when it comes to everything else Cortney dominates." Ruby looks worried after what Medi states.

"Come on Yang, you got this!" Ruby cheers on her sister, not wanting to see her lose. Meanwhile, Cortney pokes her head over the bar now sporting a slightly pink skin showing that she powered up, she hops over the bar and starts slowly walking back to Yang, at a very slow pace, Yang proceeds to empty both her gauntlets as quickly as she can. The last shot seems to stop Cortney's approach.

"Yang fell for it." Ersa saw Cortney's true intent. Her quirk makes her stronger the more damage she takes, meaning she now at her strongest.

"The only way Yang can win now is to endure long enough for her semblance to kick in." Ersa's statement puts to light just how strong our opponents are.

In the blink of an eye Cortney goes from being blown up to shoving her fist into Yang's gut, it takes Yang a second to realize what's happening when she looks down at her stomach she coughs before Cortney sends Yang flying the building creating a shockwave in the process, Yang's aura just manages to hold together.

Yang smashes through a glass pillar then Cortney grabs Yang by her leg before spinning and slamming her into the glass floor, destroying the entire floor. I look over to the display and see that Yang is almost out of aura, while Cortney own bar has barely dipped. Yang is dug into the floor, eyes white, and is hardly moving.

"Yang is pretty much done, the only way for her to win now is to have a sudden second wind." Pony is...right, U.A has the first win.

 **Meanwhile inside Yang's mind**

Yang is having a chat with someone, the room is pure black except for a table and some chairs.

"Oww," Yang's body hurts all over from the beatdown Cortney just served her, "Where am I, who are you?" Yang points to the woman sat in front of her playing with a flame. The woman seems to be an exact copy of Yang with long black claws, horns sat on top her head and curving backward with a set of wings on her back and club-shaped tail.

"Who am I?" The woman snuffs out the flame she was playing with, "I should be asking you the same question, you created me."

"What?! How is possible, how did anyone not notice you?" Yang shouts back, "How do I know you're not lying?"

The woman pulls out a smother tail, one of the worlds' hottest peppers made from peppers grown close to fire dust, and Yang's favorite food. The woman takes a bite and isn't affected, "Originally, I was just a simple flame just floating around, as you fought and grew so did I, from a spark to an inferno, however, I was still a flame, no mind, no self. It was only after meeting Issia did I become something more, I used the mana you absorbed from them to give myself a proper form. As you can clearly see, I took some of Issia's looks." Yang looks lost after what she was told, being friends with devils and monsters from another dimension is crazy enough but to have one inside yourself is world-changing.

"The final piece of the puzzle was born from your will to protect Ruby and your friends. When mother left you were heart-broken, but even then you always put on a brave face for Ruby... and right now our sister is looking up to us, to win. I have the power to make that happen, but I need to fuse with you to give you the power to never lose again!" The woman's aura blazes to life.

"Alright! For Ruby!" Yang grabs the woman's hand.

"Ten, nine," The referee is giving Yang the count of ten get up before she calls the match over, "Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two." Yang pulls herself up and stubbles to her feet, I pick up that someone with mana is in the area with us.

"You sense that too Issia?" Deandra confirms my assumption. Something is going on with Yang.

Yang screams to the heavens before she is consumed in a pillar of fire, U.A is freaking out towards whatever is happening to Yang, while we're just lost for words.

The flames seem to be changing her, proof being when her fingers extend and blacken seeming as if ash is clinging to her body. A transformation is occurring, once the fire settles down Yang appears with a new form, she's now a devil just like me and Deandra.

Cortney looks excited at what just happened, "Now the battle is heating up." Cortney smashes her fist into her hand, steaming and her hair turning red, she even takes up a new stance.

Yang creates a fireball in her hand and throws it at Cortney, she tries to jump out of the way but Yang melted the floor and making her unable to move.

" **Aced!"** Cortney uppercuts and creates an updraft strong enough to redirect the fireball into the roof before freeing herself. I take another look at the displays and see that Cortney is losing stamina quickly, but so is Yang.

"Looks like this is the end," Ersa says seeing what's going on.

"Come on Yang win! -Yeah, you can do it!" Ruby and I call on Yang to win us the first point.

Cortney starts twisting her arm, gathering air into her arm shaping it into what looks like a drill, " **Drill Claw Crusher: Slammer style!"** Yang gathers every bit of fire into her right arm and meets Cortney head-on when the two collide a giant explosion is unleashed and kills the cameras. We look at the displays and see that both fighters are down.

After the smoke clears it is revealed that Yang and Cortney have returned to normal, "Both fighters are unable to continue, meaning that this match is a draw, neither team gets points!" The refe declares.

"You have five minutes to choose who goes next," The referee calls on someone to pick up Yang and Cortney, "They'll be okay, so don't worry about them."

"I think it would be best for Team Rwby to do the rest of the single rounds," Deandra suggests, JNPR doesn't mind taking the double fights and we'll handle the team round.

"I'll go next." Blake volunteers for the next fight, "When it comes to skill, they beat us hands down, but all we have to do to win is land one attack." Blake is right they don't have aura, so a single is devastating for them.

 **Five minutes later**

"Have you selected your next fighter Beacon? If so, have them come to the area." The refe check to see if we're ready, Blake hops to the area.

"Who's representing U.A?" Pony flies over on one of her horns before landing and doing a few acrobatic kicks.

"That would be me." Pony confirms.

"If both fighters are ready...let the next match begin." The refe slams her scythe down making the area glow once again. Then the area changes to a forest full of trees, Blake takes to the tree-top and observes her surroundings to spot Pony before she finds her.

"Deep breath Blake, analyze your opponent." Blake tries to come up with a strategy against Pony, "We are probably equal when it comes to speed and Pony has the edge against me in endurance, so my best bet is rush her down and make her surrender." Just then a horn comes flying toward Blake, she jumps to another branch but the horn redirects itself and is making a b-line for Blake.

Seeing as the horn have homing powers Blake grabs Gambol Shroud and cleaves the horn in two by generating a slicing shock-wave, Blake then looks for where Pony could possibly be. Blake picks up the sound of Pony's hooves digging in the ground. Blake fires a shot next to the tree Pony is standing behind and spooks her out of hiding spot, Pony pouts before firing her at Blake, who uses her semblance to dodge out of the way in less than a second Pony's horns have already grown back.

When Blake lands she spots Pony running away on all fours, forcing her to give chase, Blake is able to keep Pony in her sights and is even able to fire a couple of shots but Pony is just too fast, eventually the forest ends and the girls end up leaping off a cliff. Both of them slide down without any problems until they reach a passing train, Blake recognizes the same train she and Adam robbed.

"Are these areas based on our memories?" Blake questions how she's back here again, leaving her open to Pony's horns and getting pinned against a train car.

"I'd say this is much better for both of us." Pony chimes as she prepares to fire off another set, Blake creates a clone from her semblance to take the hit for her allowing her time to cut the horns. Pony shoots two more horns but has them float around her person, Blake lunges bring her weapon down on Pony, but spins behind Blake and rears her head back going for a headbutt, Blake holds up her weapon to block. A smirk appears on Pony's face as she grabs Blake's face and brings it down on her knee, followed up a kick to the gut.

"Pony's horns will make this a tough match for Blake." Peace gives her opinion on how the match going.

"Mhm, those horns make so Blake has to deal with them or she'll be on the backfoot all match," Medi adds.

Back to fight, Pony fires a barrage of horns for Blake to deal with, Blake switches to dual welding Gambol Shroud before slicing through the mountain of horns while closing the distance between her and Pony. Once Blake is in melee range, she proceeds to cut Pony's horns off, leaving Pony without the use of her power and place her katana against Pony's neck.

"Surrender," Blake demands Pony to declare that the match is over.

Pony closes her eyes and takes a breath, " **Grand Horn Blitz!"** Pony throws a kick so fast that it leaves an afterimage, followed by five more and finishing with a high kick that sends Blake high into the air.

"Man, Pony puts Medi and Deandra in shame from that last attack." Ersa blurts out, "That has to hurt."

After Blake lands, Pony looks at her satisfied smile, "I'll ask you, Surrender." Pony asks Blake nicely, Blake not wanting to give the other school another point, uses her semblance to bounce back to feet and throws her weapon at Pony. Pony side steps, and does exactly what Blake wants tugs on the ribbon making it fire, cutting Pony in her legs.

Blake makes her weapon whole and propel herself forward using her clones, and smashes the blunt end of the sheath, knocking her out cold.

"Pony Tsunotori has been knocked out, meaning this round belongs to Beacon, evening the score!" The refe declares the match over before the area turns back. The refe walks over to Pony and taps her on the shoulder waking her up.

"Damn. You got at the last second, congrats Blake." Pony accepts defeats and Blake helps her up and they walk back to the stands.

"The single round is almost done, you have five minutes to select your next fighter." The refe lets know.

* * *

 **Writer: And that where the story ends for now, sorry for taking such a long time to post this chapter I promise the next chapter will be done in a more timely manner.**


	17. Ch17- Lifeline

**Alright now that chapter is done, I should be back in the swing of things, now there should be 2-3 more chapter let in this arc, I still don't know if I'm going to have the double round be together or their own, I need to see how long they are.**

 **Chapter cover- A clear crystal apple on a table with a bite taken out of it.**

 **Ch.17- Lifeline**

* * *

"The third match of Weiss Schee versus Peace Miglow shall begin." Once again the area changes as the referee slams scythe down.

I'm afraid about this match, Peace is a powerhouse if Weiss can't block or dodge then she's a goner also two of her dust are useless against Peace due to her being immune to fire.

"Come on Weiss, you got this!" Ruby cheers on her teammate.

"Does she?" Nora asks to which Ruby slowly brings her attention back to the fight showing that this will be an uphill battle for Weiss.

The area is now an abandoned warehouse, seeing as it's been tagged with spray paint and how none of the lights are on, only leaving the light coming from the windows. Weiss is looking for Peace and trying not to get ambushed, for once our school is the one to make first contact. Weiss finds Peace in an off-shoot room with her back exposed, leaving herself wide open. Weiss grabs her weapon spins around and plunges it the ground sending a trail of ice at Peace, who notices too late as she's turned a living ice cube.

"I really hope for your sake, that you have something up your sleeves." Peace has almost completely melted the ice containing her. Once she's out, she spins her shoulders, and takes a stance, Weiss does the same. Peace cracks a smile before holding out her right arm, where her gauntlet expands now covering her whole arm then spinning up.

Weiss takes caution by leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and runs for cover behind a shipping crate. A massive trail of fire and explosions consumes the door and anything else caught in the way. Shocking all of us by using a big attack without giving it a second thought.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL WEISS?!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"What? I was sure you were going to live." Peace rebuffs to which the refe appears from a portal and hits Peace over the head with her scythe.

"Peace if you use that attack again I will disqualify you and give the win to Weiss, got it?!" Peace nods, "Alright continue."

The match resumes by Weiss creating a glyph, skating on it while also slashing at Peace as she passes by, Peace uses her gauntlets to defend herself. Weiss keeps up the pressure before changing the glyph under Peace to a blue one, flinging her into the air. Peace recovers and starts flying by using her flames to keep herself up.

Peace fires a few shots from her gauntlets, having Weiss block it by making a glyph to defend herself. Peace drops down and punches the glyph while firing her gauntlets at the same time, Weiss attempts to keep the glyph up but Peace assault on it prove too much. Peace shatters the glyph and grabs Weiss by her ponytail.

"You know, you and me have very similar backgrounds, but yet, are so very different." Peace pulls Weiss in closer, and grabs her by the throat, "But we don't have time for this." Peace starts to lift Weiss and lights her arm ablaze, "Now surrender, so I won't have to hurt you."

Weiss points Myrtenaster to the side and creates a push glyph sending herself and Peace flying. Weiss creates a few glyphs to slow herself down while Peace crashes into some wooden crates. As Weiss is fixing herself, she spots something bizarre just on the edge of her sight, a diamond in the shape of an apple or is it the other way around? Whatever it is Weiss all of a sudden has a sudden need to eat it.

"I'm eighty percent sure that if I tried to eat that, I would lose a tooth. And I shouldn't be eating random food just lying around." Weiss reasons to herself but the more that she tries to focus, the more she hungers, "I'm sure a bite won't hurt."

Weiss had forgotten that people are watching, "At least clean it off you before it. -I thought I had a problem with fish." Team RWBY comments about the situation, meanwhile, Pony is drooling over herself.

But we know that isn't just an apple, "How did a mana fruit end up there?!" We question what such a powerful item from our world is doing there.

"Mana Fruit? I assume you know what that is?" Pyrrha wants us to explain.

Medi fixes her glasses before going, "A mana fruit is a very rare item that exponentially increases one's mana production, it can give a simple farmhand magical power equal to a master mage. However, since your world lack magic and mana, the effects are going to be unknown. Wait I should write what happens this could be world-changing." Medi pulls out a book and starts logging what is going on.

"Alright, I'm not holding back anymore." Peace pushes the crates off of her before banging her fist together and becoming a living fireball, meanwhile, Weiss went on a little lunch break and ate the whole apple right down to the core. Weiss wipes her mouth clean before getting in position.

Peace gets angry and her fire gets bigger, "I was that pathetic of an opponent, that you snacked off mid-fight?! Then burn in hell! **Fire Dragon Roar!"** Peace bellows out a massive wave of fire from her mouth, torching anything it touches, Weiss creates a glyph under herself in preparation to defend her but this glyph is much bigger, so big in fact that it's taking up the floor.

This catches even Weiss off guard, "What's going on, I could never do this before, that apple has to be the cause of this." Weiss suspects she ate something with very magical properties. As soon Myrtenaster touches the ground, the warehouse becomes a walk-in snow globe.

"I see," Medi says while jogging down her notes.

"It would be great if you would share your notes with the class." Deandra states.

Medi looks up from her notes and looks a bit embarrassed after hyper-focusing on her notes, before fixing her glasses and clearing her throat, "Well, it seems that the mana fruit powered up Weiss's semblance ten-fold, based on the increased size and power of her glyph. However-" Medi notes, "I fear that the power boost Weiss's received might have a drawback. We'll need to see if my theory is true."

"Drawback or not. Weiss will be able to win now." Ruby retorts, "Come on Weiss you can do this!" Ruby cheers as long as can in the hope that Weiss will hear her.

Peace melts the snow covering her, the flame still going on strong, "I produce fire dumbass, don't think your ice will win you the fight." Peace pulls down the zipper on her jacket melting more of the snow around her. Weiss raises her weapon over her head, creating four pillars of ice around Peace before creating a gold glyph below herself, seeming a bit similar to our time powers. Weiss charges forward creating a bunch of glyphs surrounding Peace, before bouncing off them and slicing Peace all over her body, causing her flames to die down.

Weiss puts Myrtenaster away to check that Peace is ok, "H-hold i-it." Peace gets up to a kneeling position, "As long as I have to power stand up," Peace gets up to her feet, "Then my flames never be snuffed!" Peace's fire comes back to life, now burning a bright blue.

Peace unzips her jacket all the down causing the air to shimmer and melting all the ice as well, Weiss trying making a glyph but fail halfway through.

"What's going on? Why isn't my semblance working?" Weiss wonders what happened to her powers.

"This heat is making me dizzy." Weiss is left helpless under the furnace that is Peace, she attempts to stab one of the many Peace but swings wide.

On the display screen of Weiss, she pretty much no aura left, "So the drawback to that powered up state is that it burns through Weiss's aura like no one business. Fascinating." Medi's theory is proven correct and more so.

Peace is towering over Weiss and her blue flames are proving too much, "I-I c-concede. Just kill your fire."

"Weiss has surrendered, scoring two points for U.A making the score one to three." The refe calls the match, while Peace turns off her flames, Weiss looks up and sees Peace was nearly her limit as well based on her famous burned-out face.

"Good job." Peace mutters before biting down on her zipper.

Peace and Weiss return to the stands as the five-minute break begins, Weiss looks disappointed and doesn't want to look at us.

"Sorry for giving those points to U.A." Weiss looks depressed over, but Ersa gives her a pat on the back.

"To be so sad about that losing Weiss, we still have a bunch of opportunities to make those points back," Ersa says before turning her gaze away and scratching her cheek, "And to be honest, we all saw that lost coming from a mile away, but you actually managed to hold your own there."

"Speaking of which." Medi chimes in, "Weiss, after we're done here, I'd like to run some tests on you and Yang to see what's going on in your body. I'll explain in detail later, but to summarize that apple you ate, it seems to have given your semblance a massive power increase, at the cost of leaving you crippled afterward. I can't wait to start gathering results." Medi starts rubbing her hands and has an evil look on her face.

"That's the first time I've seen her in little scientist mode since we've arrived at Beacon." The sisters don't look fazed by Medi's evil persona but everyone else is slowly backing away.

"Don't worry we can snap her out of it." Ersa mentions.

"Please do, for my safety," Weiss asks nicely.

Ersa rolls her before giving Medi, a quick chop the forehead, "Eh sis, you're freaking everyone out." Medi looks around before fixing her glasses again.

"Sorry about everyone, I get a little over-excited when something peaks my mind."

 **Five minutes later**

"The final round of the single portion is here! Ruby Rose versus Axel Gallavancer, starts right now." The refe taps her scythe down changing the area.

This match is taking place in a very generic street with a dust shop, the lights are on but a sign says they're closed. Axel walks past the shop before stopping to take a look inside, meanwhile, Ruby is on the roof of a building down the street and is getting to snipe with Crescent Rose. Ruby is getting Axel in her sight and fires a shot.

Axel reaches down to pick up something letting the shot fly right past him and shatter the window instead, Ruby corrects her sight and fire another shot. Axel bends backward while yawning, after that he looks over to where Ruby is sniping from.

"He might know where I am, but he still has to come to me." Ruby mentally notes but then Axel disappears, she frantically looks to see where Axel may be, but is unable to see him.

A pink rope wraps around Ruby's arm, it's warm and slimy, "EEEWW, what type of rope is this!?" Ruby tries to get the rope off but she's being dragged.

"Tha-at's not rop-e," Axel decloaks showing he's already made it to her but Ruby is so freaked out about that is about to cut his tongue off. Axel slurps his tongue up before it's gone.

"OK, on my part, I didn't see that through," Axel admits some of the blame is on him before spitting out something.

"That's her magazine, isn't it," I ask hoping I'm wrong.

"-Yep. -Mmmh. -Yep." My sisters answer for me.

"Wait, when did you-?" Ruby just notices that Axel stole the magazine inside her gun. She loads in some gravity dust and propels herself towards Axel, he stays put and holds out his right arm, stopping the attack dead in its tracks. Ruby fires another shot in an attempt to break through but Axel holds his ground.

"You're going to have to change your tactics if you're going to beat me," Axel tells Ruby before grabbing the blade, pulling Ruby into his fist and knocking her off the building, ripping Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hands.

Ruby falls to the street below, now without her weapon and leaving her to fend for herself, Axel tosses Crescent to the side before leaping off the building.

Just then Yang and Cortney finally reappear, "Hey guys, what happened while I was out?" Yang asks.

Deandra quickly brings Yang and Cortney up to speed, "After your fight, Blake and Pony fought which ended with knocking out Pony, then Weiss and Peace fought and Peace made Weiss surrender making the score one to three, now Ruby is fighting against Axel."

I butt in quickly, "Yang, how well can Ruby fight without her weapon?"

"Terrible, a street cat could beat her." Yang doesn't hold back on telling us just how good Ruby melee skills are without Crescent Rose.

The fight is telling us that Yang's words are true, as Ruby is getting tossed around like a chew toy by Axel. All Ruby is trying to do is get back to her weapon but Axel is stopping her every chance he gets.

"Don't tell me you rely solely on your weapon when you fight. A true fighter can fight with or without a weapon or powers. But you're proving me wrong, I'll be ending this fight now." Axel throws out his scarf to grab Ruby but jumps out the way making Axel wrap his scarf around a lampost, while Ruby lands perfectly on it.

"Son Of," Axel tries to unwrap his scarf but Ruby is making that hard, taking advantage of this Ruby starts performing some acrobatic maneuvers making Axel into a tightrope act, Ruby runs towards and uses Axel as a springboard and gets back to her weapon. Axel pulls out a knife and cuts his scarf now looking angry, before summoning two giant red wings out from his back and flying up to Ruby.

Ruby is checking on her weapon just before Axel appears, Ruby loads up some fire rounds and fires, shooting flames out the muzzle of Crescent Rose. Axel flies over the fire and grabs Ruby by her face while snatching her weapon out of her hands, Axel's wings disappear and in its stead, his skin turns to steel.

Axel takes a running jump off the building before they start falling Axel points Ruby towards the ground and burying her head into the concrete.

"Ruby Rose has been knocked out making Axel the winner, making the score one for Beacon, and four for U.A." The refe announces the end of the single round.

Ruby wakes up shortly after and Axel checks to make sure he didn't hurt Ruby too bad, the refe steps in, "After the five-minute break the double rounds will begin, Beacon give up hope yet, you can still win. Now let me explain the rules for these next matches as they are a little different. If a teammate is knocked out or unable to continue they will be forced to sit out for the rest of the match, they can still communicate with their teammates, however. Points are worth the same, however, the winners of the 4v4 will be awarded two extra points, that's all I have to say." The refe leaves us to ourselves

"Good job their guys." Cortney gives Team RWBY some praise for their fights.

"Keep training and you'll become unstoppable." Pony adds.

"Thank you, can I get your autographs now?" Ruby pulls a book and pen for Cortney and the gang to sign, and so do I.

"Sure, I don't see any harm." The Breakers sign to which me and Ruby squeals in glee.

* * *

 **Writer: Alright, that's all for now, I'll be explaining what going with Weiss and Yang later down the road. Now on to other news, for my readers, you may have noticed that I've gotten rid of the crossover part of the story, the reason why is because I wasn't quite happy with the views this story was getting and I wanted more people to read. Ao3 readers ignore this.**


	18. Ch18- An Icy reputation

**Another day, another chapter, but I wouldn't have it any other way now it's time to get this show on the road. Ok, so change of plans I need to set some things up for down the road, so I'll be putting the tournament arc on hold for a chapter.**

 **Chapter cover- Neo holding someone's hand and smiling from a first-person view.**

 **Ch18- An Icy reputation**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Currently, team Cinder is relaxing in their dorms, when Indigo gets a message on her scroll, she checks it and jumps off her bed before racing to the bathroom.

Emerald knocks on the door, "Uh, Indigo you good?"

"I made a promise to someone that I do something with them today, and I let it slip my mind," Indigo explains what making her rush.

Indigo walks out of the bathroom looking like she's about to go on a date, she's wearing a sleeveless red dress exposing her back, and light red heels.

"I'll be back later tonight," Indigo walks out the room before peeking her head back in, "By the way, if you follow me, I'll shoot, swear to my mother." Leaving this time for sure.

"We're following her, aren't we?" Mercury asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Cinder replies making Mercury sigh.

Cinder and co' follow thirty steps behind, and hide whenever Indigo turns around until she reaches an ice cream parlor, where Neo is sitting at.

"This doesn't seem like a good place to go in date clothes." Emerald chimes in.

"And how would you know?" Mercury retorts, "When have you ever been on a date, Emerald?"

"I have my own life away from you two," Emerald tells Mercury, who rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right." That the breaking point for Emerald before trying to assault Mercury.

Cinder pulls them in an alley and breaks them up, "Enough you two, Indigo almost spotted us."

Indigo thought she heard Emerald and Mercury, **[Something up?]** Neo types on her scroll.

"Huh, nothing Neo." Indigo pushes the thought out of mind, "I jus-!" Neo interrupts Indigo's train of thought by kissing her on the lips.

Neo breaks away before lifting her Scroll again, **[You forgot about our two year anniversary, didn't you?]** Indigo starts to visibly sweat.

"What? Me of all people forget, that's impossible." Indigo tries to deny Neo's statement by laughing, "I still remember the day that it all started."

 **Three years ago**

Indigo is waiting around at a cafe for someone associated with Roman Torchwick as they've recently been very disruptive and now Indigo has been sent out to deal with them by any means necessary.

"Now if Natasha's details are correct, then my target has pink and brown hair, and is on the short side." Indigo thins out the crowd for anyone with those details, "This would be much faster and easier if Natasha told what gender my target is." Indigo is a bit ticked off by her sis forgetting to mention such an important piece of information.

"Ah, there you are." Indigo spots someone matching the information she was given eating a bowl of ice cream a few tables down from her.

"So my target is a she huh? That just makes things better for me." Indigo waits for her target to finish eating and walk away before tailing them, she follows some distance away as not to catch her target's suspicion.

After a few turns, her target catches on that they're being followed so Indigo has to change her tactics, and walks behind them and her gun against their back.

"Call for help and I'll pull the trigger." The target keeps their mouth shut, "Good, now let's take this somewhere less crowded." Indigo walks her target to a quiet alley.

"You must think that you'll be able to escape since you didn't even ask me one question during the whole trip. Turn around for me, I want to see the face of someone so bold." The girl does as she told, revealing her short stature, she barely reaches Indigo's neck with heels on. The girl looks angry at being held at gunpoint.

"Listen, before you throw your anger my way I should let you know that you were causing problems, and I was sent to deal with the problem by any means necessary. If they sent anyone else you would already be dead, let me make this clear, I won't kill you. But let me make this clear, keep doing what you're doing and someone else will finish the job." Indigo lower her weapon after stating why she did what she did.

"Note, if we fought I could easily kill you, see that can behind me." Indigo points to the can sitting on top of some garbage, before firing her gun at her feet, however, the bullet doesn't stop and continues to spin on the ground before zooming at a wall and bouncing off it, it does that two more times before hitting its mark.

Indigo picks up the can and shows the girl the exit point, tossing the can away after she proved her point, "Look we both come from some shady backgrounds, and deep down we're looking for someone to call our friend. So how about it?" Indigo holds out her hand, the girl looks at Indigo and then her hand a few times before shaking.

"Great, I'm Indigo Cresta, and you are?" Indigo puts the pieces together when the girl doesn't reply, "You're mute huh?" The girl nods to which Indigo takes a deep breath.

"We'll work around it."

 **One year later**

Over a year, Indigo has made some real progress with the target turned friend, she learned that the girl's name is Neo Politan, and she learned how to communicate with Indigo by typing what she wants to say on her scroll and Indigo learned how to read Neo's face, it nowhere on the level that she and Roman have.

Speaking of Roman, he found her out in the cold with nothing to her name and pretty much gave her the life she has now, but that's all the information either of them will give on the subject. Indigo and Neo have sparred a few times with Indigo teaching Neo how to properly fire a gun and Neo showing Indigo the exercises she uses to liber up making Indigo more agile in the process.

Their relationship has been progressing smoothly but it's hit a major snag, about a month ago Indigo realized that she has feelings for Neo but is scared that if she tells Neo how she feels that Neo might feel disgusted and never want to see her again. So Indigo decided that it would be best if she kept it to herself, however, Neo has learned how to read people and see something is bothering her friend.

 **[Hey Indigo, what's on your mind?]** Neo tries to check that Indigo is alright, but she ignores her by turning her head away, Neo puts her scroll back up to Indigo's face. Indigo gets up and leaves, after that for the next few days Indigo avoids Neo, not answering any of her messages and refusing to hang out.

Neo starts to get worried and talks to one of her sisters to see if she can get some answers, she finds Ulrika, the priest of their group, munching on one of the empty dust containers.

 **[Ulrika, do you know what's going on with Indigo she isn't talking to me for some reason.]** Neo types on her scroll to which Ulrika stops eating and swallow what she still has in her mouth.

"Let me explain, Indigo isn't avoiding you because she hates you, in fact, it's the opposite, Indigo loves you Neo but is afraid that if she told you that you wouldn't feel the same way," Ulrika explains, which shocks Neo.

"Listen, I can set something up for you so you can clear this up yourself." Ulrika offers to help Neo.

 **[I would appreciate it.]** Neo replies.

"Leave it to me."

 **A day later**

Neo was told by Ulrika to head to the docks and wait for Indigo to come, Neo has been waiting around for two hours but Indigo has yet to show up. Neo thinks that Indigo won't show up at all until she points Indigo running down the road wearing her combat gear.

"Ah...ah...sorry for keeping you waiting...ah...I got held up by some Grimm." Indigo states the reason what took her so long and hunched over, catching her breath not noticing she's talking to Neo.

After getting her breath back Indigo finishes what she was about to say, "Anyway, why did you tell me to meet you here, NEO!" Indigo is surprised to find herself talking to Neo, she attempts to walk away before she says something she might regret, but Neo grabs her arm holding her in place.

Neo open her scroll to show the message she prepared for Indigo, **[Indigo, Ulrika told me why you've been avoiding me. She said that you are in love with me.]** Indigo pulls down her hat to hide her face.

"If you know then I should tell everything. Neo, you're the first person I considered a true friend and I was afraid that you would hate me." Indigo's hat does a good job of hiding her face, but the tears and her voice breaking up tells Neo what's going on under it. Neo can easily move the hat out without much of struggle from Indigo where she finds her trying and failing to hold back tears.

Indigo finally breaks down and falls to her knees, Neo crouches so Indigo can cry into her shoulder, "Please don't leave Neo, Please don't leave,"

Neo types something out on her scroll and pulls Indigo back to show her the message, **[Indigo youre the first person besides romen to truly care about me' so i wouldnt mind the idea of us going out]** Indigo crying on her shoulder made Neo make a few mistakes but the message still gets the point across. Neo wipes the tears from Indigo's eyes.

"You really would want to go out with someone like me?" Indigo makes sure she read that right, Neo nods and even helps Indigo up to her feet.

Back in the present, Neo finished her ice cream, just as Indigo finishes the story. Neo smiles and starts tapping her spoon against the table.

 **[Cinder, been, watching, us]** Neo taps out in morse code before pointing to the alley, where Cinder and co are peeking from.

"I think they know we're here," Mercury says just as Indigo pulls out one of her revolvers.

"Yep. They know we're here!" Mercury confirms his own suspension, running away as they're showered in a hail of bullets.

"I'M A GIRL OF WORD, WHEN I GET BACK TO THE DORMS YOU'RE DEAD!" Indigo shouts as fires at her teammate, Neo stops Indigo by grabbing her hand and looking her in the face.

"Right, today is about us, I can deal with them later." Indigo tilts Neo's head up and lock lips before they walk away.

* * *

 **Writer: Well this was a lovely change of pace and yes, Indigo and Neo are going out. I'll be working on their relationship as time goes on. That's all I have for now, bye-bye.**


	19. Ch19- Learning experience

**Sorry for having this take so long I got into MMOs recently so that what I was spending most of my time on. Also, you what I'm scraping the rest of this arc, I just need to shift gears and get back to writing the actual story, so sorry if you were waiting for the rest of this arc.**

 **Chapter cover: Deandra standing proud with her weapon plated in front of her.**

 **Ch.19- Learning experience**

* * *

While the fights against U.A were awesome in their own right, there is just something so natural about being back home. Right now, we're in Ms. Goodwitch's class and Pyrrha is fighting against all of team CRDL by herself and winning.

Pyrrha is dominating throughout the entire fight and not taking a single hit from CRDL, the fight is over when Pyrrha chokeslams Cardin is against slammed the floor and punted up in the sky.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Ms. Goodwitch compliments Pyrrha on her outstanding performance.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Ms. Goodwitch turns toward the exhausted Blake.

"Ms. Belladonna?" Blake stares at Ms. Goodwitch while closing the book she was reading, "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

Mercury raises his hand, "I'll do it."

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Ms. Goodwitch taps on her scroll to find Mercury an opponent.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury points to Pyrrha.

"Me?"

"Hahaha, that isn't gonna fly Mercury." Deandra interjects, "Pyrrha off the menu, so cut your luck with me."

"All right then, I'll go with that." Mercury accepts Deandra as a substitute.

Deandra summons her weapon and the fighters take their positions, Mercury charges in with a lunging kick but Deandra deflects it with her shield and sweeps his other leg. Mercury falls on his back and spins back up to his feet.

"Not so different you and I." Deandra tells Mercury before putting her shield behind herself, "I'll fight on an even level with you." Deandra gives Mercury the come at her gesture which he happily accepts.

Mercury leaps in the air and spins, bringing his foot down, Deandra stands her ground and defends herself against Mercury's onslaught using her hands before grabbing Mercury's foot and tossing him away. Deandra taps her foot against the floor and creates a shockwave under Mercury, leaving him open. He dodges by ducking underneath her leg and waits a second before getting up.

Mercury looks back to Ms. Goodwitch who's standing behind him, "I forfeit." Mercury says like it's no big deal, Deandra stops in her tracks.

"WHAT! You give up at the drop of a dime?! What type of warrior are you?" Deandra questions Mercury on his reasons for forfeiting.

"It is true what they say about you, you're a much better warrior than me. So what's the point?" Mercury replies before walking away, Deandra grabs Mercury by his collar she's very angry about giving up before giving her a good fight.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy. As a result of losing you're taking me to the dance, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Deandra lets Mercury go and leaves before problems can occur.

As we're walking to our dorm Sun approaches us, "Hey Ersa, you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good what's up?" Ersa replies.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" I don't know if Sun is trying to ask Ersa out or just failing with words.

"What?" Ersa says confused about what Sun asking her.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun bluntly replies.

"Oh that, of course, I would like that very much," Ersa says yes.

"When did Sun fall in love with you Ersa?" Medi asks to which Ersa puts her hand against her head.

"Um, give me a second, give a second… wait, it was about a week ago."

 **A week earlier**

Sun is walking around the school and somehow finds himself in the gym, that always open, where he finds Ersa about to benchpress some weights.

"Oh hey Ersa, would you happen to know where Blake would be?" Sun asks hoping Ersa has the answer to his question.

Ersa turns around revealing that she's wearing a green vest to cover her chest and gray spats with footwraps and nothing else. The outfit clings tightly to her body showing all her curves which leaves nothing to the imagination, her stomach is exposed showing that Ersa has refined her body, yet it still retains its feminine qualities.

"Hey Sun while you're here, could you do me a favor and spot me, I'll tell you where Blake is." Ersa sees if Sun can help her.

"Sure." Sun gives Ersa a thumbs-up and Ersa gets in place, he gets behind her and helps lower the weights.

Sun looks to see how Ersa is benching and sees she's benching 1600 pounds, "That… a lot of weight Ersa, you sure you're gonna be alright?" Sun tries to see that Ersa doesn't hurt herself.

"Don't worry this is the max I can safely lift, but my record is 1800 pounds," Ersa assures Sun that she's not pushing herself, only to have her grip slip for a moment, Sun catches it but not without straining himself.

"Sorry sorry, let me get to this." Ersa focuses on her weights and gets in sixty raps before calling it quits. Sun helps put the barbells up.

"Thanks, it's rare that I have someone spot me, it's hard to lift that much much without someone to help me." Ersa thanks Sun for the help while her body glistens with sweat, Sun is speechless throughout the process, trying his hardest to stare at Ersa's body.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower, see you later Sun," Ersa leaves the gym but pokes her head back in, "Blake in the library, but you might want to deal with that banana in your pants first." She points to the giant bulge poking from Sun's pants.

 **Present**

"So that what going on with me and Sun," Ersa explains the reason why Sun asked her to the dance.

At this point, we are in our dorm when Ersa is done explaining the story, "So we don't know if Sun is in love with you or your abs, plus we have had only one interaction with the guy." Medi states a bit jealous that Ersa got a date before her.

"Well we have three years to figure it out, so time is on our side." Ersa remarks.

Meanwhile, in Cinder's dorm, Cinder is sowing a black dress while sitting in her bed with Emerald is on the floor looking at her scroll, Mercury is on the ground reading a comic book and Indigo is cleaning her pistols.

"So did you figure out anything about Deandra?" Indigo asks Mercury to divulge any information he gained from their fight.

"After she tapped her foot against the ground, I felt the ground vibrate under me," Mercury tells the group.

"Earth magic? That's a surprise and from what you said Deandra is a very high-level user for her to do something like." Indigo notes.

"So you're going to the dance with Deandra?" Emerald asks Mercury not looking up from what she's doing.

"Seems like it," Mercury answers not really caring about the dance.

"This is perfect, we can use this opportunity to find out more about the sisters, so Mercury, get close to them and lull them into a false sense of security and make sure that Deandra falls in love with you, and not fall for her charm. Take out the leader and they all fall." Indigo orders Mercury to get with Deandra.

"Least I won't be bored," Mercury replies.

"Oh Mercury, we have quite the weekend up ahead." Cinder retorts.

The next day Mercury meets with Deandra to discuss some things, Mercury is wearing his normal get-up, a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body, a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it and a set of rerebraces and vambraces.

"I'm here Deandra, what did you want to discuss?" Mercury rubs the back of his head.

Deandra is standing on top of a gray mat, "I wanted to see if you could dance Mercury, step on the mat." Deandra ushers Mercury to come up to her.

"Really? You already saw me fight, so you should already know how good I am with my legs." Mercury retorts that Deandra dragged him to the ballroom for this.

"Fighting and dancing are two different things Mercury, you should know that." Deandra counters to an annoyed Mercury, having no choice but to do as she says.

Mercury steps up and grabs Deandra's hand, "So are we startin' with?" He asks.

"Let's start off with slow dancing," Deandra recommends. Mercury holds out one hand and the other one on Deandra's shoulder. Mercury takes lead and quickly has Deandra following him.

"Hm, so you have some skills, but it'll take more than that to impress me." Deandra gives Mercury some credit before she is tilted backward, Mercury stops Deandra before she hits the ground.

"Impress yet?" Mercury says with a grin.

"Almost." Mercury helps Deandra back to her feet and then spins her around three times. "You've proven yourself Mercury, but I'm still bad about you quitting, so be a dear and put that mat back for me." Deandra waves goodbye to Mercury as she's leaving.

Once she's gone Mercury breaks down the event that just occurred, "Are women supposed to that soft?" Mercury asks himself, as that marks the very first time he's ever held a girl in a non-violent manner.

"Now I see why Indigo like girls so much. They're just so soft." Mercury comments before rolling up the mat.

* * *

 **Writer: Alright, that's where I end it here. Once again sorry for such a major gap in between chapters, I just had so much fun with MMOs lately, but promise the next one shouldn't take as long.**


	20. Ch20- Beacon dance

**So for those who don't know, I made a patron account, so feel free to donate if you want but otherwise, nothing will change.**

 **Chapter cover: Team Demi getting ready for the dance.**

 **Ch.20- Beacon dance**

* * *

It's a day before the dance, Ersa and Medi are helping Team RWBY get the ballroom ready for the dance. Medi is currently clinging to the side of the building using her magic to keep her in place, while Ersa is tossing her sister curtains. Ruby, on the other hand, is just sitting down at a table sulking over something, Weiss suddenly places two tablecloths in front of her, both the same color of a shade of gray.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth," Weiss says, pushing them to Ruby.

Ruby looks at them, "Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asks causing Weiss to sigh.

"I don't even know why I asked," Weiss says, crumpling up one of the tablecloths before leaving.

Ruby lays her head on the table as Yang walks over, carrying a giant speaker as big as her like a pillow. She places the speaker down, causing the table and seat Ruby is on to bounce up for a moment. Yang wipes her hands as she walks up to Ruby.

"So, have you picked a dress yet?" Yang asks her little sister.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby replies solemnly.

"Oh, don't worry. She's going." Yang says, before turning to Weiss. "Weiss. I thought we agree! No doilies!" Yang says.

Weiss gets in Yang's face, "If I don't doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss retorts.

Ersa walks up carrying the same speaker Yang had earlier in each of her arms, not bothered by the weight at all, "Come on Weiss, a fog machine is much cooler than doilies."

"Weiss, Yang, your definitions of dance is much different from mine." Ersa gives her opinions on their ideas.

Just then, a door and Sun and Neptune walk in.

"Your dance is gonna have a fog machine?" Neptune asks.

Weiss walks up to him, hands held in front of her, "We were thinking about it." She says sweetly.

Neptune points to her, "That's pretty cool." He says.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun playfully asks as he walks, making Weiss slouch and frown at his presence.

"Pfft, yeah right." Ruby scoffs.

"Laugh all you want. _I'll_ be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang says confidence fills her voice as she crosses her arms.

"Okay...what are you two wearing?" Weiss asks the boys.

"Uh, this." Sun motions to his usual attire.

Neptune puts a hand in front of Sun's face, "Ignore him for he knows not what he says." He playfully says.

Sun slides past Nepture, "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun says.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang and Medi say in sync.

Sun rubs the back of his head, "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y' know...Blake-y?" Sun asks.

"Obviously," Weiss says, crossing her arms.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby says.

"Guys..." Yang says, walking in front of them. "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Yang proclaims as she walks away.

"I'll make sure of it," Ersa says to herself.

Blake is in the library, working on one of the computer stations as she continues her search on what the White Fang and Torchwick are planning. As she is working, Blake sees a red dot appear on her screen. The red dot moves along the screen, her eyes following it, and eventually falls onto her right hand. She moves her hand, and it disappears, before she looks back to find the culprit, but sees no one who could have done it. Feeling slightly irritated, Blake turns back to her screen and continues researching, only to see the red dot appear on her right hand again. Blake looks back again, but doesn't see who's doing it, and turns back around. A second later, the same red dot appears on her screen again and starts moving across the screen. She watches it for a moment before she gets angry and pounds her fists onto the table. She stands up and turns around, angry, but then sees the red dot on the ground in front of her. Blake begins following the red dot, trying to step on it as a sell and continues following it until it turns around a bookshelf in front of her. She follows it around the bookshelf until she looks up to see Yang holding a red light pointer at her, a big smile on her face, spooking Blake.

"Hello~!" Yang sings to her.

"What are you-" Blake begins, but Yang grabs her left arm.

"We need to talk," Yang replies, before pulling Blake away with her.

Yang takes Blake into one of the lecture rooms, sitting cross-legged on the front desk while Blake remains standing.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well just save your breath," Blake says as she walks by, arms crossed

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down," Yang corrects her.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down," Blake replies, scowling.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity," Yang says.

"The NECESSITY is stopping Torchwick," Blake says, dropping her arms and looking at Yang.

"And we're going to, but first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say," Yang says, patting a spot on the front desk.

Blake thinks for a moment before she sits on the desk, "Fine," she reluctantly says.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. And she was like…super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then…one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up but…I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, you know. And my dad just kind of…shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why…Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost…she was the second. The first…was my mom," Yang solemnly confesses, shocking Blake a little bit. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow and that she left me with him just after I was born. No one had seen her since," Yang says, feeling a little down at the memory.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asks, getting a little curious.

Yang sighs, "That question…Why?" Yang says before standing off the desk and walking up to the chalkboard. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her," Yang continues, picking up a piece of chalk and starts drawing something on the board. "Then one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out. I must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care. I had made it…And then I saw them, those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon, and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter…But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time…My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night," Yang ends her story, putting the chalk piece down.

Blake stand up, "Yang…I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-," Blake begins.

"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day, I still wanna know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process, then what good are we?" Yang says.

Blake then gets irritated, "You don't UNDERSTAND, I'm the only one that can do this!" Blake continues to not listen to her.

Yang was about to argue back, but someone else beat her to it.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH IDIOT!" Someone yells.

Yang and Blake turn around to find Ersa walking towards them, looking absolutely livid.

"Ersa?! What are you doing here?" Yang asks, shocked at her being here.

"I'm here to get Blake to stop being an idiot that doesn't care about her teammates," Ersa answers, still angry.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I care about them. I just don't want them to tell me to stop." Blake retorts.

Ersa stabs her left arm with the knife she's been holding this whole time before firing back, "Then why are you making choices that will lead them to their deaths?! You're making the same mistakes we made in the past!" Ersa yells, pointing at Blake, ignoring the knife in her arm.

"Ersa your arm!" Blake tries to have Ersa focus on her arm, but she isn't budging instead, she lifts her arm to show them that she isn't bleeding.

"Listen, I just recently told about this by my brother." Ersa removes the knife before continuing where she left off. "I'm not like anyone here at school, I'm not a human, I'm not a Fanus… I'm an ogre with a prosthetic arm." Ersa confesses.

"Ersa, I'm sorry that happened to you, but I still don't understand what you're getting at. Why can't you guys understand that we can't just sit back and wait?! I have to stop Torchwick before it's too late!" Blake says before he can continue.

"That what I was about to get to, fighting before you're ready is the best way to get yourself killed." Ersa grabs a chair and sits down. "Me and my sisters come from a line of powerful warriors, and our mom and dad are no exception. At times they would come home exhausted from battle, we saw them as so cool. One day, we hatched a plan to show them that we were strong too, we decided to hunt a Demon Realm boar, imagine a Boarbatusk but three times stronger and doesn't have a weak point." Ersa describes the beast before lowering her head.

"Ersa you're losing me. How are a single boar and Roman and the White Fang hell-bent on trying to destroy humanity similar?" Blake asks Ersa on the point she's trying to make.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you're not ready in the slightest. And you're at the risk of bringing everyone down with you if you keep going at this rate!" Ersa begins to raise her voice.

"I'm not doing that! You still don't understand. Why is this so difficult for you?!" Blake shouts back.

Ersa slams her hand down on the table, making it bend to its limits, this makes Blake shut up and look shocked alongside Yang, "Blake on that day, we all nearly died. All we thought about was how proud mom and dad would be when we showed them our prize. We never thought of that boar would tear through us."

 **Flashback**

"Mom and Dad are going to be so proud when we bring that boar home," Ersa tells her sisters.

"Yeah, hey this is the spot where I found that boar," Medi replies.

The girls are hiding in some bushes, observing a boar that looks to how successfully fought off a couple of hunters based on the scars on its body.

"Alright girls on the count of three." Deandra counts down using her fingers. "One...two...three!" The girls jump out from their hiding spot and ambush the boar, Medi, and Ersa pins the beast down, while Deandra and Issia try to weaken the beast.

The boar throws Medi and Ersa off and send them in opposite directions, feeling threatened the boar goes on the attack. It charges at the other sisters, Deandra and Issia take flight but Issia isn't quick enough and the boar manages to grab her foot.

"Issia!" Deandra goes to help her twin but the beast is dragging her across the ground, faster than she can fly. The beast lets go of Issia by tossing her into a tree, spine first.

The boar stares down at Issia and preparing to charge, seeing this, Deandra steps in and grabs the boar's horns to keep it in place, "Issia, get out of here." Deandra tells her sister to move out the way, but Issia isn't moving.

"My spine is messed up Deandra, I can't move," Issia states that she's down. Seeing no choice Deandra tries to push the boar away but is being overpowered.

"Back off my sisters!" Medi shouts while jumping on the back of the boar and stabbing it with her knife. That ticks off the boar so much that it starts bucking wildly, impaling Deandra's leg with its horn before knocking her away then rolling over itself to squash Medi under its weight. Medi is trampled and her right eye is cut from the boar's fur, the boar stops and backs off a bit.

"Why did it stop?" Medi questions while holding her eye, the boar open its mouth, "Shit, it's trying to eat me." Medi is unable to stop her demise due to her injuries.

"We overestimate ourselves, we're going to die. Someone save us." Medi pleas in her final moment, just as the boar is in range to chomp down on Medi.

"AHHHH!" Ersa steps in to stop the boar at the cost of her entire left arm up to her shoulder.

"ERSA!" Medi still sees Ersa fighting while missing an arm, leaving her blood on the ground, the boar prepares to take the other arm but stops for no reason. It's revealed that the boar was decapitated by none other than their brother, Lisce.

 **Present**

"Oh god Ersa, how did you guys cope after the event?" Yang asks Ersa how her sisters are still doing so well after the events.

"That the thing, we didn't," Ersa replies. "After the fight was over, we all suffered permanent injuries, Mom and Dad had our memories of the event wiped. I only told about this recently when Lisce was over, I'm the only one of us who knows. But listen, Blake, I saw you were heading down a terrible road, I want you to know that you don't have to work alone, there are people who are willing to help you." Ersa points at Yang.

Blake is left speechless, Yang puts a hand on her shoulders, "Blake, I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about," Yang says, releasing her and starts walking away up the stairs in the room. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow…" Yang begins before turning to Blake. "…I'll save you a dance," Yang says, winking at Blake before leaving.

"I would take her up on that if I were you," Ersa says before leaving as well.

Blake looks on for a moment before sighing and leaving the room through a different way, passing by Yang's chalk drawing of what looks like a crow symbol with a circular gear piece in the center.

 **The next night**

The dance is here and the ballroom is full of energy as students are gathered in the ballroom, all dressed in formal attire for the dance. There are tables with punch and some food, curtains hanging over the windows, streamers hanging from the chandeliers, balloons pinned to the sides of the walls, music playing, people dancing together, seats arranged on the sides of the ballroom. All-in-all, the ballroom is splendidly prepared for the occasion. Meanwhile, Yang stands at a podium in front of the main entrance to greet the guests, wearing a white dress going down to just above her knees, with gray edging at the bottom, and straps that wrap around her neck, showing a little cleavage, and white pumps. She looks over at Weiss, who is wearing a white dress that goes down to above her knees, with two holes at the sides that expose her hips, and an upper section that is a black mesh, just above her chest and on the straps going down to her upper back, and white pumps as well.

"We did a great job," Medi notes standing next to Yang, who gives a fistbump in total agreement. Medi is wearing a dark green dress similar to Yang except that her dress is hugging her body much more showing off her body for the boys to see.

"Medi, you don't have to hang around me," Yang says Medi is free to enjoy herself.

"It's fine, it's fine." Medi waves away Yang's concern before pointing forward.

Issia and Ruby walk into the ballroom, Ruby is wearing a short red, sleeveless dress, with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle, and each half covers both of her breasts. Across the vertical split is a black crisscrossing ribbon. The fabric covering her upper chest, shoulder, and upper back appears to be a black mesh. The collar is of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. Along with the dress, she is wearing transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps.

Issia, on the other hand, went all out as she even has makeup and dark eyeliner on, as for her outfit, Issia is wearing a dark purple dress with some cleavage showing, because when Issia was making her dress she forgot to measure her own chest, with the same pumps Ruby is wearing.

Yang and Medi see them and have big smiles on their faces, "Oh, you look beautiful!" Yang bounces in joy at her sister.

Ruby groans and rubs her head, "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby asks, gesturing to the pumps as she starts having trouble walking, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

"You get used to it," Issia adds but Ruby isn't having any of it.

Outside the ballroom, Sun is walking to the building, still wearing his pants, shoes, and red vambraces, but is now wearing a black buttoned-up short-sleeved dress shirt with a high collar, and a blue tie around his neck over a necklace.

"Stupid, dumb neck trap," Sun groans as he tries to adjust the tie. Ersa fixes Sun's tie for him.

"I know this is making you uncomfortable Sun, but just stick with it," Ersa comments before continuing, "There, better?"

"I'm still a little bothered, but it will do. By the way, your dress looks great Ersa." Sun comments on Ersa's dress, which consists of a light gray, sleeveless dress, reaching all the way down her legs. The dress is showing a decent amount of cleavage, and she is wearing gray heels.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie," A voice says behind them.

Sun and Ersa turn around to see Blake. Blake is wearing a short-sleeved purple dress that goes to above her knees, with a slit down the right side, showing her leg. Around her waist is a black belt. The dress has two straps that go up to a black collar around her neck, slowing a little cleavage. Her upper chest, upper back, and shoulders are covered in a black mesh, and she is wearing a purple bow that covers her ears instead of her usual black one.

"I could say quite the same." Ersa retorts before linking arms with Sun.

"No hard feelings Blake?" Ersa asks Blake if she's ok that Sun is taking Ersa to the dance instead of her.

"No, my first dance is spoken for, so we're good," Blake says that she's fine.

"Alright then, see you inside." Ersa and Sun head for the ballroom.

Inside, everyone is enjoying themselves, including Blake as she took up Yang's previous offer for dance, having Yang spin her around before they bow to one another. Yang then motions for Sun to take over and he starts dancing with Blake while Yang walks away. Yang walks up to Ruby, Weiss, and Medi as they look on at Blake dancing with Sun, laughing at something he said before looking back at them, smiling.

"I told you she would come," Yang says.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss adds.

"So…what do we do now?" Ruby asks, looking at them.

"Just have fun," Yang says before she, Weiss, and Medi leave Issia and Ruby to themselves and Ruby watches them go.

"Does that mean that I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby pleads. "Stupid lady stilts," Ruby complains about her pumps as she still has trouble walking in them.

"Come on Ruby, the night still young." Issia bumps Ruby in the side, almost making her lose balance.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" They hear a voice and see Professor Ozpin walk up beside Ruby's left side.

"Oh, no, haha. Everything's fine. I'm just not much of a…fancy-pancy, dancy girl," Ruby replies.

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield, even if you may want to," Ozpin says.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately," Ruby says, crossing her arms.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners, interlocked, heh. Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely lead to a swollen foot," Ozpin says.

"Or a twisted ankle," Ruby mutters, looking at her feet.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help make them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget," Ozpin explains to them as they watch everyone else enjoying the night.

Ruby and Issia smile at this.

"Well, I'll leave you two to enjoy yourselves. Have a nice night," Ozpin says before walking behind them to go somewhere else.

"Is it me or does Ozpin, let off more than he knows?" Issia asks Ruby once Ozpin is out of earshot.

"You guys are just in time," Yang says from the podium as she looks at the new guests.

The two new guest turns out to be Indigo and a dark-haired girl with violet eyes. Indigo is wearing a black tuxedo with green lines on the edges of the jacket and shoulders, along with a gray vest, a white buttoned-up dress shirt, a gold bowtie, and black dress shoes. Meanwhile, the girl is wearing a white sleeveless dress, but pink under her chest, and going down to above her knees, and brown pumps.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, I hope you'll let my girlfriend in?" Indigo says, smiling alongside her girlfriend.

Yang sweeps her arm forwards, "Come on in."

* * *

 **Writer: And that's where we end things for now. Yep, I have a few surprises in store for next time, also the chapter after next I'll going deeper with the Holdback sisters. So stick around for the next one.**

 **Also for those reading in the future, I have patron set up so donate if you want. Later's.**


	21. Ch21- Sniper in the wings

**This next chapter will be quite a bit of fun for me. Let's continue where we left off.**

 **Chapter cover: Ruby and Issia dancing with each other.**

 **Ch.21- Sniper in the wing.**

* * *

The dance continues to go off smoothly, with everyone chatting, having some drinks, and dancing; even Goodwitch decided to have a dance with Ironwood (for whatever reason, I'll never know). At one table, me and Ruby are hiding out by the punch bowl, drinks in hand, as Ruby is just not used to this kind of situation. A moment later, Jaune, in his own tux, approaches us with a drink in his hand.

"I see you two are hiding out at the punch bowl, too," Jaune says, leaning over to Ruby.

"Yep," Ruby replies, popping the "p".

"Hm-hm," I hum in agreement.

Jaune closes his eyes, "To the socially awkward," he jokes, gesturing for us to touch our cups together, to which Ruby giggles while I hum as we clink our cups together.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss," Ruby says.

"Anyone could have seen that train wreck coming," I mutter, to which Ruby elbows me in the side.

"Meh, it's fine; Neptune's pretty "cool". I get why she went with him." Jaune says.

"Excuse me?" I ask in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks as well.

"Well, come on, not many people can off Blue hair," Jaune says.

"No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone," Ruby points out.

Jaune coughs down his drink and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, "Uh, what?" he asks, shocked, and then looks to Weiss who is busy trying to fix a flower that is falling in one of the flower vases in the ballroom and failing.

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys," Ruby explains.

Weiss then looks over to see Blake, Sun, and Neptune talking and laughing at something Neptune said. This makes Jaune growl in slight anger a bit.

"Hold. My. Punch," Jaune says, handing his drink to Ruby and starts walking to where Neptune is. After he walks away, Ruby takes a sip out of his drink that he handed to her.

"You did not just drink Jaune's drink, did you?" I ask to make what I just saw was correct.

Meanwhile, Jaune is walking through the crowd of people in the ballroom, brushing them aside if needed as he gets closer to Neptune, but stops when Pyrrha walks by him, wearing her signature headdress, but also a long red sleeveless dress that has a slit down the right side and wraps around her neck, exposing her back, and black pumps. He sees her walking up some stairs, looking a little sad, and thinks for a moment before deciding to follow her. He finds her standing in an outside balcony, resting an arm against the stone railing at the edge with several potted-pants situated around it.

"Hey, Pyrrha," Jaune greets her.

"Hello, Jaune," Pyrrha greets back, but without her usual vigor. "…You okay? I haven't seen you tonight," Jaune asks as he walks up to her.

"Arrived late, I'm afraid," Pyrrha replies, turning back to the railing.

"Well, you look really nice," Jaune compliments her.

"Thank you," Pyrrha replies.

Jaune puts his hands behind his back, "Your, uh, date isn't gonna beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune asks.

"I think you're safe for tonight," Pyrrha says. _"He still hasn't figured it out yet."_

"So, where is the guy?" Jaune asks, clasping his hands together as he looks around.

Pyrrha turns to him, "…There is no guy," Pyrrha admits, a frown on her face.

"Heh, w-what?" Jaune asks, baffled at this.

"Nobody asked me," Pyrrha continues.

"But that's…Eh, you're PYRRHA NIKOS, how could nobody ask you?" Jaune asks.

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them, that I'm on a level that they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about YOU. When we met, you didn't even know my NAME. You treated me just like anyone else, and thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess…you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me," Pyrrha says before she turns around and walks away, still wearing a sad expression on her face.

Jaune looks down for a moment before turning, "Uh, w-wait-," he begins but stops when Neptune walks onto the balcony.

"Hey, uh, Jaune right?" Neptune greets him, wearing the same kind of black tux as him, but with gold lining, a gold bowtie, and his signature goggles on his head.

Jaune sighs, "Yeah," he says, looking away.

"This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing, psst," Neptune says.

"Yeah," Jaune reluctantly says, turning away from him.

"Cute girls though, huh?" Neptune says.

Jaune growls, getting angry before turning to him, "Is that ALL you think about?" Jaune asks, having had enough of Neptune's behavior.

"Huh?" Neptune asks.

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?" Jaune practically interrogates him.

"Woah! Where's this coming from?" Neptune asks, raising his hands in defense.

"How could you just turn her down like that?" Jaune continues. "Wait, w-who?" Neptune asks, still confused

"WEISS!" Jaune blurts out.

Neptune rubs his head, "I, uh, it uh, it just didn't work out, you know," Neptune says.

"What, you think you're too cool? Too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked YOU to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from goin-," Jaune begins.

"I can't dance," Neptune interrupts him, turning his head away in shame.

"Beg your pardon?" Jaune asks, both shocked and confused.

"I can't dance, man!" Neptune admits more clearly.

"But, you're…so…cool," Jaune gestures to Neptune.

Neptune looks back to him, "Thank you, I try really, really hard," Neptune replies.

"…You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than…just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune questions him.

"That about sums it up, yeah," Neptune confesses.

"Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself," Jaune says, turning away from him.

"Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't want to get in your way," Neptune says.

 _"Tempting…but I know I'm not the guy she wanted to go to the dance with. So…"_ Jaune thinks before turning back around to Neptune and sighs and leans against the railing.

"Do you like her?" he asks.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool," Neptune answers.

"Then just go…talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves. Just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go," Jaune advises him, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but-," Neptune begins, raising a finger.

"Hey, you DON'T have to look cool ALL the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it," Jaune interrupts him.

"…Yeah, okay," Neptune agrees.

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night," Jaune suggests.

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune," Neptune says and walks up to fist bump him.

"Alright, don't lie to my face," Jaune says, but fist bumps him back and then watches as Neptune walks away. Jaune then sighs, "Alright, only one thing left to do," Jaune says, smiling as he makes his leave, but stops when Issia walks up onto the balcony. "Issia, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Listening in on your pep talk with Neptune. That, and I needed some fresh air, and to get away from some of the other boys here who wanted to dance with me. I don't dance," I say. I then walk up to Jaune and place a hand on his left shoulder. "Good job with Neptune. And good luck with Pyrrha. I know she's waiting for you," I say, being supportive.

"Thanks, Issia," Jaune replies before leaving while I walk up to the railing.

Looking back inside the dance I see everyone enjoying the dance including Penny… I turn back around so quickly that I hear my neck pop. What, no, how did Penny know about this dance, since the last time we talked was when me and Ruby were investigating the White fang.

I approach Penny, ignoring the two Atlus soldiers standing next to her. She's wearing a long-sleeved green dress, "Hey Penny." I make myself known to Penny.

"Hello there Issia." It seems that Penny has been working on not being so weird.

"Hey Penny, how did you know about the dance?" I ask the question on my mind.

"Ironwood brought me along," Penny replies. "Issia didn't you come to the dance with somebody?" She asks.

I shake my head, "No, I decided to go alone since Ruby didn't get asked." I hear everyone laughing for some reason and turn around to see why. Jaune is no longer wearing his tux, but rather a white strapless dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around his waist, thigh-high light stocking, and his regular shoes.

I can't help but laugh at Jaune for such an outfit. Pyrrha starts laughing at Jaune, feeling happy for the first time tonight.

"…Jaune, you didn't have to," she says, regaining control of herself.

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?" he asks, offering a hand to her as a more upbeat tune begins.

Pyrrha takes his hand, "I would LOVE to dance," she says.

Jaune then pulls her close to him, much to her surprise but liking, and they start dancing as they pass by Ren and Nora.

Nora looks at Ren, "Ren. This. Is. HAPPENING!" She yells in excitement.

"Wait. What is happening?" Ren asks, not understanding her before Nora pulls him with her to the dance floor.

The members of Team JNPR start dancing to the music, with Jaune and Pyrrha upfront while Ren and Nora are behind them. They step, spin, and move their arms to the rhythm, while the other students in the room all cheer and clap at their performance.

The members of Team KEPL can't help but look on in shock and slight awe at the scene.

"Gotta admit, that kid's got balls for pulling off this stunt. Jaune's got my respect for that," Khazhak says while his teammates just nod in agreement as they continue watching.

At one point, the group separates and Jaune is seen twirling Pyrrha under his arm.

"I had no idea you were a dancer," she says as they keep dancing.

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters," Jaune replies before dipping Pyrrha and then spinning her again and then follows her.

Meanwhile, Neptune is busy talking with Weiss.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Weiss asks.

"Huh?" Neptune replies.

"You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?" she asks again.

"…You're looking at him," Neptune says, gesturing to Jaune who is still dancing with Pyrrha. "You've got some good friends looking out for you," he says, and they just watch the dancing continue, with smiles on their faces.

As the couples continue their dancing, Indigo and Neo watch over them from the second-floor balcony.

"It appears all the dancers have partners," Indigo says.

"How long do I have?" Cinder asks from their communicator.

"We should probably be home by midnight to be safe," Emerald suggests.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock," Cinder says, her right hand on her ear, waiting outside the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Ruby is standing around, feeling out of place, and decides to walk out the main entrance for some fresh air. While walking, she sees Cinder running along the dorm rooftops beyond her. Cinder is wearing a sleeveless black jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps of containers of powered dust lined across her pants. Ruby watches as she jumps across a few rooftops, getting suspicious, and goes to follow her. However, I take notice of this as well and decides to follow.

Meanwhile, Cinder is approaching the CCT tower not too far away. As she stealthy moves closer, she sees one Atlas soldier guarding the front entrance. She moves to another position, gaining his attention. As he slowly walks forward to see what is going on, Cinder sneaks up behind him and deals a karate chop on his head, knocking him out with a goofy smile on his face. She catches him and drags his body behind some bushes before moving inside. When she leisurely walks in, she takes note of four guards in the main room. One notices her.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area," he says as he reaches for his pistol. "Stop!" he orders.

Cinder rushes at him as he pulls out his pistol and aims it at her. He shoots, but Cinder runs by the bullets as they hit the ground, grabs his arm and punches him in the face with her left arm. She then looks behind her to see a second guard running at her with a sword drawn. He back kicks him away before kicking at the first guard's right leg, making him kneel, and then flips over him before throwing him to the railing on the steps.

The two other guards by the terminals jump over the steps and run at Cinder. The designs on Cinder's gloves and boots glow as she spins, conjuring up flames that dissipate and are replaced with two black blades in her hands. She swings her swords at one guard, blocking his sword and landing a strike, before doing the same thing to the other guard, and then leg sweeps him off his feet. The third guard makes three swings at her, but she blocks them, and then tries to kick her legs, but gets blocked again. She then elbows him in the face before double punching him back and finishes him off with a front flip downward kick. She looks around a moment before she moves to the elevator. Two guards await inside the elevator.

"Hey man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" one guard asks the other.

"It's 'Beacon,' but replace the 'e' with a '3' and add a pound symbol to the end," he answers.

The elevator doors open and the get spooked when they see Cinder standing in front of them. One guard looks behind her to see the other guards laying on the ground unconscious. Cinder just smiles and calmly walks into the elevator in between the two guards as the door closes and fighting sounds can be heard behind them.

Outside the CCT, Ruby walks up and looks around. She gasps when she sees the unconscious guard in the bushes. Ruby pulls out her scroll and hits a few buttons, and a moment later, her rocket-propelled locker shows up, crashing into the ground behind her. It opens up to reveal her weapon, Crescent Rose, inside. Back inside the CCT, the elevator stops at the communications room. The elevator doors open to show Cinder with her scroll and the two guards on the floor, unconscious.

"Hm, that's handy," she says before walking inside.

She walks up and sits at the terminal at the reception desk, and starts typing something onto the terminal. While on the terminal, she gets a call on her communicator.

"A party guest is leaving," Emerald says from the other end.

Cinder sighs, "Which one?" she asks.

"…Ironwood," Indigo whispers as she and Neo are dancing back at the dance.

They look to see Ironwood leaving with Ozpin seeing him off.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night," Emerald says while Cinder uploads something onto the terminal, showing a symbol in the form of a queen chess piece.

"Should we intervene?" she asks.

Suddenly, all the terminals in the room light up with the queen chess piece symbol on them.

Cinder smile, "No…we're done here," she says and goes to leave until she hears the elevator doors about to open and hides behind the reception desk.

Out of the elevator comes Ruby, with her sniper-scythe fully extended. She walks into the room, looking around for anyone.

"Hello?" she calls out before she trips on her pumps, still having trouble walking in them. She then continues looking. "Is anyone there? Hello?" she calls out again.

Cinder then decides to stand up and reveal herself, but she keeps her mask on to hide her identity.

"Excuse me. You know, it's not a masquerade party. So why don't you take off that-," she starts.

However, Cinder interrupts her by pulling out one of her containers, swinging it in front of her as the dust inside comes out and hardens into floating glass spikes. She waves her right hand, causing them to shoot towards Ruby. Ruby spins her scythe as a shield, blocking them before she sticks the blade into the floor and starts firing off some shots at

Cinder. Cinder's clothes glow again as she blocks the shots with her left palm and then spins her body while forming her swords again. Ruby then pulls out her scythe and points it behind her, pulling the trigger, and propelling her into the air above Cinder. Cinder backflips out of the way as Ruby slams her scythe into the floor. Next, Cinder jumps into the air, combining her swords into a bow and conjures up three arrows, all pointed at Ruby. She fires them, but before they can hit Ruby, I summon my bow and fire my own arrows to counter them and explode in midair.

"Hey, I'm the only bowmen at this school," I say to the woman and notice she has the same eyes as Cinder. I grab two arrows and fire them, revealing them to be tied together.

The woman jumps out of the way. I rush in and slash at the woman using the sharp parts of my bow. The woman evades my swings before she collides her blades against me and we hold our ground.

I move out the way so Ruby has a clean shot.

The woman blocks the shots with her swords and then just looks up and smiles at them. However, the elevator doors open again and all three look back to see Ironwood show up. Ironwood notices us, and I grunt to see that the woman has already escaped when we were distracted.

"What is going on here?" Ironwood asks.

Me and Ruby deactivate our weapons, "That's what I'd like to know," I mutter, not noticing the queen chess piece appear on one of the computer screens for a quick second.

* * *

 **Writer: And that's where we end things off, for now, I'll keep this short. It's time for the adults to show up.**

 **Until next time.**


	22. Ch22- Chip Away

**I'm a man of my word, so today we'll be meeting the Holdback parents, then heading to Mountain Gleen. Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter Cover- The Holdback sisters sitting down surround by a field of swords.**

 **Ch.22- Chip away**

* * *

It is now the next morning of the dance, right now me and Ruby, in our usual clothes, are making our way up to Ozpin's office to discuss what went down during the intruder attack.

"Ruby," I begin, "Do you suspect Cinder had something to with the intruder?" I ask as seeing the attacker had the same eye color as Cinder.

"The exchange student? No, I feel the intruder was trying to put the blame on Cinder since she's an exchange student." Ruby retorts.

I sigh, this is a very tricky situation we're in, someone attacked Beacon for some reason and the only lead we have is an unknown. My analysis is cut short by the elevator sudden stop.

"Come in," We hear Ozpin say from inside the elevator.

When the doors open, I see Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch talking to James Ironwood, the general of the Atlesian Military, Penny told me had some involvement with her creation.

"You wanted to see us?" I ask.

"Ah, sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all of the buttons on the elevator on the way up here," Ruby apologizes before looking around. "It wasn't me," she defends herself as we walk up to the teachers.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby, Issia. How are you two feeling?" Ozpin asks.

"Fine, considering what happened last night," I reply.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0-for-3," Ruby says, showing three fingers. But the teachers just give them serious, bland, looks. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for. Got it," she mutters while rubbing her head.

"Ruby, Issia, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood praises our actions.

I bow while Ruby looks stare up at Ironwood.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you two have rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add," Ozpin says.

Ms. Goodwitch then steps up, "Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Goodwitch if we knew the suspect.

Ruby begins, "I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." She explains.

I then speak up, "The woman had the same amber eyes as Cinder Fall, but other than the woman used a bow and she conjured arrows from nothing, and they also exploded on contact. I suspect the woman was receiving extra power from somewhere." I state.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby," Goodwitch says.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood adds.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby inquires.

"It's possible…" Opzin begins, hand on his chin while Ruby looks off to the side. "…But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together," Ozpin says as he and Ironwood look at each other.

"Actually, I…I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something, in the southeast, just outside the kingdom," Ruby says, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Interesting…" Ozpin says, smiling at them for telling him that.

"I thought you said that the intruder never-," Goodwitch begins as Ozpin walks up beside her.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby and Issia. Why don't you two go and spend some time with your teams. You both have a big day ahead of you," Ozpin interrupts her.

"Anytime," Ruby says as she turns and begins to walks away.

"And Miss Rose, Miss Holdback," Ozpin begins, getting our attention. "Please try and be…discreit about this matter," Ozpin tells us.

"Yes sir," Ruby replies while I just nod and leave the room.

When the girls enter the elevator and go down another voice speaks up, "Ozpin, it's time." The voice sounds male but is coming from everywhere.

"Ah, Mr. Holdback, you're free to enter," Ozpin says.

"Ozpin, what is the meaning of this-" Ironwood is interrupted by a sword appearing out from nowhere and slowly bringing its way up.

The sword opens a portal from looks like a black abyss where two men walkout, one man has flattened hair and wearing a black T-shirt with dark gray pants with belts wrapped around his shoulder and pants connected to a barrel holding many swords.

The other man has spikier hair and is wearing a vibrant green robe has the right sleeve behind his shoulder exposing a lot of his muscular body with three swords hanging off his left side with footwear resembling boots but missing the back of heel and toe. Aside from their clothing and hair, the two men are practically identical to each other.

"Ah, the Holdback brothers." Ozpin gets up from his seat.

The man on the left holds out his hand, "No need to move Ozpin, we're keeping this brief. We just want to know how our daughters are doing."

"Your daughters have been paired together and have shown exponential teamwork with themselves and others," Ozpin states the current state of Team DEMI.

"What about Issia? Has she improved on her antisocial habit?" The man on the left asks.

"She's slowly improving, she's now to talk to others with leaving midway through a conversation," Ozpin tells the men.

"That's good to hear, I wish we had more time to see our girl ourselves but we'll be coming back for the tournament with our wives, until next Ozpin." The robed man says before the man with the barrel opens a portal where they walk through.

Ozpin takes a seat, Ironwood left after his little tantrum, and thus didn't see what just took place, he and Glynda are left to themselves.

"I shouldn't have expected less from the parents of the Holdback sisters," Glynda states while pushing her glasses back on her face.

"Yes, but those girls may be just the people we need to turn things around," Ozpin says before taking a sip from his mug.

 **In Team RWBY's room**

Our teams are going over what transpired in Ozpin's office. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss stand by Weiss' bed while Blake sits on it, and Ersa and Medi sit on Blake's while me and Deandra stand in the center of the room.

"That was a risky move," Weiss says, crossing her arms.

"No…I think you handled it well," Blake supports Ruby's decision.

"I agree. While we can't really trust Ironwood, I believe that we can trust Professor Ozpin with this information at least. He has always shown to truly care about his students," Medi adds.

"I hope so," Ruby says while Yang has a supportive hand on her left shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby," Yang comforts her. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up!" Yang gets an idea and walks over to one of their desks.

"What's that?" Ruby asks as everyone turns to Yang.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it up together," Yang says, holding a cylinder-shaped package in her left hand.

"Oh, something from home!" Ruby squeals.

Using her semblance, she bolts over to Yang and jumps onto her back, wrapping her legs around her waist. She starts quickly waving her hands at the package while Yang holds it out of her reach. A moment later, some grayish-black cylinder-shaped object falls out of the package as Ruby stops trying to grab it and holds onto Yang as everyone looks down at the package. The object starts BOUNCING up and down for a moment before expanding into a four-legged, furry creature. Everyone looks down more closely at it with mixed expressions of confusion, awe, or fear. The object turns out to be…a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, with a black-headed- tricolor coat, gray eyes, a short, stubby tail, and a white stomach. The corgi then barks twice at them. Yang and Ruby jolt up with joy, Blake and Weiss reel back in terror, and our team is neutral to the situation.

"ZWEI!" Ruby happily calls out the dog's name, indicating she knows it.

"He sent a DOG?!" Blake exclaims.

"In the MAIL?!" Weiss adds.

"I'd expect this kind of thing in cartoons, not in real life," Ersa says, resting her head on her right hand, "And before any of you say anything, traveling through portals is more humane than shipping a living thing through the mail."

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time," Yang explains while Ruby is holding Zwei in her arms like a baby as it lovingly licks her face.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asks… as she hides on top of Ruby's bed.

"What's wrong Blake? You more of a cat person?" Deandra jokes, much to her displeasure.

Weiss leans in closer to the dog, "Are you telling me, that this mangy…" Weiss begins as she scowls at the dog. "Drooling…" he licks his nose as they keep staring. "Mutt...Is going to wiv with us foreva?! Oh, yes he is! Yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable? Ah! Ah!" Weiss suddenly starts making baby talk to Zwei as she pets his nose.

Medi just looks wide-eyed, "I think we just found the Ice Queen's kryptonite," she mutters.

Deandra just snickers into her hand, "I think I liked her better when she WAS the Ice Queen," Deandra mutters back.

"Please keep it away from my belongings," Blake says as she sits on Ruby's bed as far away from Zwei as she can.

Then, the intercoms come on, "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater," they hear Glynda's voice on the other end.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week," Weiss notes as Ruby releases Zwei and the dog immediately runs up to Weiss's bed, trying to get to Blake, who cringes back like a cat.

Yang then pulls out a letter from the package.

"Look, there's a letter. 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang," Yang reads.

Zwei runs over to her and she points the opening of the package over him, and suddenly a large number of cans of dog food fall out of the package, burying Zwei until his head pops out.

"How the hell did all of that fit in there?" Ersa asks, surprised by the amount of food.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asks.

Yang shakes the package and out comes a can opener that falls on Zwei's head, who continues panting with his tongue out like nothing's wrong.

"Does he even know how to use that?" Medi asks, scratching his head.

Yang then tosses the package and the letter away, "Welp, that settles it. Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back," Yang says as she leaves the room.

Weiss then walks around Zwei, "Oh, I'll miss you so much! We're going to be best friends! I can't wait to see you again! Yeah, you're such a…" Weiss makes baby talk to Zwei as she pets him and leaves while Blake avoids Zwei, by jumping off Ruby's bed and the desk to quickly run out of the room.

Again, I laugh, "I can't believe a dog was what it took to break Weiss out of her icy shell," I say before my team makes their leave.

However, Ruby just looks at Zwei, humming in thought for a moment before gasping as she gets an idea and smiles.

A few minutes later, the two teams enter the amphitheater, although Ruby is now carrying a big backpack on her back with the school logo on it. The large room has the students of the four academies separate into four sections. From left to right of the stage, it's the students from Mistral, then Atlas, then Vacuo, and finally Vale. Ruby places her new bag with a pile of other bags before joining her team, with Teams Demi and JNPR standing behind them

"Quiet. Quiet, please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin," Goodwitch says while on stage before leaving and then Ozpin steps up to the microphone.

"…Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell, or who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not on would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first-year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission," Ozpin explains as screens pop up on the sides of the amphitheater, showcasing the various missions the students may take. "Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best," Ozpin ends his speech and leaves the stage as the audience applauds him.

The students begin separating to choose their missions for the week. Meanwhile, our teams gather together.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast," Ruby says.

"Yeah, we'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night," Yang adds.

"Two teams can't take one mission together, so we'll each have to take a separate mission that both take place in the southeast, and aren't too far away from each other so that we can link up," Medi says.

"Let's check search and destroy," Weiss suggests.

The two teams head to one screen that has a list of missions classified as "Search and Destroy" missions.

"Here we go. Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out," Ruby says, looking at the screen.

"Well, it's in the southeast," Blake says.

"Sounds perfect," Yang adds while Deandra looks at a different section of the screen.

"There's a scouting mission for possible Grimm activity in quadrant 6 in the southeast. That's not too far from you guys. We'll take that one while you take the one in quadrant 5 and we'll link up with you guys," Deandra suggests as she registers our team for the mission.

Ruby then tries to register her team for the search and destroy mission, typing the team name in on the screen, but the screen then shows "mission unavailable for first-year students," showing she was rejected.

"Wonderful," Weiss sarcastically says, hands on her hips.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asks.

"We MAIL ourselves there," Ruby suggests, my team nearly fall over that suggestion.

"You're joking, right?" Ersa deadpans.

"Well, that's one option…" they hear a voice and turn to their left to see Professor Ozpin walking up to them.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students," Ozpin explains before he smiles at them.

"It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the eight of you will make your way there no matter which jobs you choose," Ozpin says as Yang, Blake, and Weiss glare at Ruby who just nervously rubs her head, and the three members of our team give Deandra an unamused look, to which she just crosses her arms.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asks, sounding innocent.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a 'hideout' in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago," Ozpin says, feigning the fact that he knows about their activities.

"Uuuuummmm, uh, um well…" Ruby rambles off.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for, so how about this? Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin says before typing on his scroll.

The screen then registers both Team RWBY and Team DEMI for the search and destroy mission in the southeast, much to the joy of the BOTH teams as they look at each other, smiling, before turning back to Ozpin.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, Professor," Ruby thanks him.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsmen at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills unsatisfactory," Ozpin says and then walks away while the members of the two teams look at each other with concern. Ozpin then leans back to them. "Good luck," he says before leaving.

The two teams are then seen walking outside the amphitheater in the courtyard, having already lost their previous smiles.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting," Yang mentions.

"But it's the truth," Blake adds.

"Ozpin is right guys. The kingdoms may be safe inside, for the most part, but outside their walls, only the strong may survive. What awaits us out there will not show us any mercy," Ersa points out.

"It's gonna be tough, but I know we can do it," Ruby says, trying to get their spirits up.

As their walking, a random student walks by Ruby, "Hey, Team CFVY is back!" he says.

The two teams look ahead to see many students piled around four other students walking by. These students are Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, the four members of Team CFVY.

As the second-year team is walking by, our teams walk up to them.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Blake asks out of concern, making Velvet turn to her.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me," she answers as Khazhak steps up. "Oh, hello Deandra. Good to see you," she nods to him.

Deandra nods back, "Velvet, good to see you're doing well," she greets back.

Though the two have had little interactions with each other, because of our team saving her that one-time last semester, Velvet is always happy when they talk.

Weiss then comes up, "Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happened?" she asks as the others walk up.

"N-nothing happened. It was just…there were just so many," she replies, getting more serious. "Oh but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing huntsmen, so you should be fine. And plus, I know I don't have to be worried about you and your team, Deandra. You'll have no problem wherever you're going," she says, trying to make their jobs sound less dangerous.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," I note, smirking.

"Rrriiiiiight," Yang says, not feeling convinced.

"I should go. Be safe, okay," she says, waving goodbye as she leaves.

The members of the two teams look at each other for a moment.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now," Ruby encourages them.

"Right," Blake agrees.

"No matter how difficult the path, one must continue moving forward if they wish to become stronger and achieve their

goals,' as my father once said," Deandra says.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" Ruby says with glee.

"Yeah!" Yang says.

A few minutes later, the two teams suddenly go from feeling confident to feeling dread. Ruby and Yang have looks that say "oh no" written on them, Weiss eyes' are as big as baseballs, Blake is hunched over in dissatisfaction, I look like I'm sick, Deandra has her head hanging down, and Medi and Ersa both have looks mixed between shock and fear.

"Why hello, boys and girls," to their horror, the huntsman they're shadowing…is Dr. Oobleck, who is wearing a long brown greatcoat, khaki buttoned-up safari shirt, a pith helmet, and a large backpack. "Who's ready to fight for their lives?!" he asks with joy in his voice.

I think to myself, "…Da-da-da, we're dead…"

* * *

 **Writer- And that's where I end things for now, will the teams live through this mission or will they die in the first five minutes? Follow this story to find out, until next time.**


	23. Ch23- Reason and Reasons

**Oh boy, this might be chapter to give me a challenge, but I don't know yet, only a few more days until my birthday yeah.**

 **Chapter Cover- Team Demi on their knees cursing the heavens.**

 **Ch.23- Reasons and Reasons**

* * *

Our teams are looking on in shock, fear, and worry as the huntsmen we're supposed to be shadowing is none other than Dr. Oobleck. And none of us are excited by the fact.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss questions, still reeling from the sight in front of her.

Dr. Oobleck starts walking back and forth in front of them, "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary boys and girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations, rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all of our essentials myself, plotted the air course, and readied the airship, and…" he quickly speaks before getting in Weiss' face. "It's 'Dr.' Oobleck. I didn't earn the Ph.D. for fun, thank you very much!" he corrects her before zooming away from her face.

"Uh…" Weiss replies as she looks at Blake who looks back.

"I didn't even get HALF of that. What did he say again?" Deandra mutters to Medi who just shakes her head.

"Come now, children! According to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind…schedule!" he says before zipping away to the bullhead airship on the platform in front of them.

"Anyone else feel discouraged about this situation?" Ersa asks to no one in particular.

"Well, alright then. Looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oobleck-okay, yeah, when you say it out loud, it sounds worse," Ruby admits as everyone hangs their heads in displeasure.

"Save the World?" We hear from behind and turn around to see Team JNPR walking up to us, the voice belonging to Nora. "You're going on world-saving missions without us?! I'm hurt, sad, maybe a little hungry…" Nora dramatically cries, her stomach grumbling. "That last one's not your fault though…Ren," Nora says, throwing an accusing glare at Ren who just crosses his arms and looks away.

"Sounds exciting. Where are you going?" Jaune asks.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom," Ruby replies.

"Hey, so are we," Nora says.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village," Pyrrha adds.

"We set out tomorrow," Ren says.

"Then you can party with us tonight," Neptune says as he and Sun join the three teams. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges," Neptune says, looking cool, which makes Jaune look on in awe with stars in his eyes.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So, we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know, normal," Sun explains.

Well-," Ruby begins.

"Four minutes, ladies," Oobleck interrupts her from the airship, making Ruby cringe and everyone else looks back.

Everyone then just gives each other looks, ranging from nervous smiles to calm expressions.

"Well, uh, wish us luck," Ruby says and then everyone departs and heads to their respective areas.

… **A short while later, outside the city…**

Teams RWBY and Demi, along with Dr. Oobleck, are inside the airship, holding onto cables hanging above them as the ship flies over a forested region in the southeast section outside the kingdom.

"…I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter," Yang says to Oobleck.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles," Oobleck says, being a little modest.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asks, scratching her head.

"Those are truffles," Blake leans in and corrects her.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asks again, still confused.

"Those are Brussels," Yang leans in and corrects her.

"Appearances can be deceiving. A huntsman is a huntsman, no matter what they look like," Medi says.

"Exactly, Ms. Holdback. And besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling's in the archeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular…assignment," Oobleck says.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asks.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society. AND THE LIVER!...And probably the kidneys if I were to wager," Oobleck says, hand on his chin.

"Meaning?" Ersa asks.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, BUT, it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures," Oobleck speaks.

"Mountain Glenn," Ruby answers, making Oobleck and Weiss look at her.

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale…but in the end, it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city," Yang continues.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder," Oobleck adds.

"And a likely place for a hideout," Blake finishes.

Oobleck fixes his glasses and smiles, "Precisely," he says.

Eventually, we reach the abandoned city, with its destroyed building and streets still standing, but with a complete loss of life in the area. The area looks like everyone up and left since there isn't a thing to mark that was a struggle.

The airship hovers over the ground, low enough for everyone to jump without injury. Everyone aside from

Oobleck land and draw out their weapons in case they run into an unwelcome welcome party. Oobleck just drinks his thermos as the airship flies away to safety since it will not be needed for some time. They look around the area, seeing the emptiness of the former city, where the only sound is the wind breezing by.

"Ladies, you still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as huntsmen and huntresses has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck asks, to which we all nod before Oobleck notices Ruby's backpack.

"Ruby!" he yells, making her flinch back. "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school," he reminds her.

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't," Ruby makes a half-truth.

"She's not wrong," Oobleck mutters, hand on his chin, while everyone else just gives him a deadpan look. "Very well Ruby, leave your bag here. We can pick it up upon our return," he commands.

"But, I, wha-," Ruby stutters.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that can be so important to bring it wit-," Oobleck begins to question as suddenly Ruby's dog, Zwei, pops his head out from the bag.

"Really Ruby? Really?" I deadpan as everyone looks at her.

"Get back in the bag," Ruby whispers to Zwei, who just barks back

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle, teeming with death and hostility, and you brought…a dog," Oobleck inquires, becoming more serious.

"I, uh…" Ruby stutters, stepping back.

"GENIUS!" Oobleck proclaims.

"Eh?" the members of our team is left in utter confusion. Everyone just looks at Ruby, who shrugs her shoulders, until Oobleck zooms by, taking Zwei, and making Ruby spin and fall to the ground.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Oobleck quickly shouts for joy while spinning and holding Zwei high in the air, who just barks back in response.

"…I'm a genius," Ruby says, feeling proud of herself, while everyone else just hunches over or facepalms.

"So, what are your orders Dr.?" Blake asks.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase. I like it!" Oobleck replies, dropping Zwei. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being…Grimm," he says.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asks as everyone just got confused.

"Grimm…A Creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us, at this very moment," he answers.

"WHAT?!" Yang shouts as we all look behind us.

Far behind is a lone Beowolf, sniffing the ground as if it is searching for something. Immediately, we pull out our weapons, ready to kill it, but Oobleck stops us.

"Stop!" he tells us.

"Huh?" Blake asks as they look back at him.

"There are a number of reasons why a Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent," he explains as they look back to the Beowolf.

"So…What now?" Ruby asks.

"We wait…We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey," Oobleck answers.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asks, hands on her hips.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months-and there's the whole pack," Oobleck interrupts himself as the rest of the Beowolf pack join the first one.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"And now they've seen us," he says.

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck repeats, right into Weiss' right ear.

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asks.

"An accurate assumption, yes," he replies.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asks as the Grimm starts charging in at us.

"We fight, that's the plan," Medi says as she loads a dust vial into the handle of her new weapon while Team RWBY just look at Oobleck.

"Show me what you're capable of," Oobleck says.

"Team DEMI, arm yourselves and rise up!" Deandra orders as we ready our weapons.

"Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby tells Zwei as she stabs her scythe into the ground, preparing to fire while the dog covers his ears with his paws.

As the pack of Beowolves charges forth, Yang runs at one of them, and throws a right punch to its head that kills it, and then starts running away as a few other Beowolves start chasing her.

However, three Beowolves stop to face Blake, who has her back to them. As they get close, Blake narrows her eyes and begins to draw her sword. When one Beowolf attacks her from behind with its claw, Blake uses her semblance to jump up above it, avoiding the attack and simultaneously slicing the Grimm in half. When she lands, her swords now drawn, she makes two upward slashes at another Beowolf while flipping into the air before using her semblance again to propel her at the Grimm and slice it in half as well, and then cuts a third Beowolf in half with a downward slash, before flipping in the air and landing on her feet.

Blake then looks back to see Weiss running from a group of Beowolves. One attacks her, but she spins over him while landing some strikes on it with her rapier, killing it, before she then flips over another Grimm, dealing a few killing blows on that one. She lands on the ground and then skates over the ground like she is ice-skating, and makes a quick series of slash attacks that cut right through five more Beowolves.

Ruby is firing her sniper scythe, killing a few of them while Zwei just runs in circles next to her. At one point, Ruby pulls her scythe out of the ground, aiming it behind her, and pulls the trigger. The high recoil shoots her towards one Beowolf that jumps at her, but she slices it in half when it gets close.

Meanwhile, Ersa is standing around idly by as six Beowolves run at her from six different angles. As they are about to strike, Ersa stands her sword behind herself, letting one of the wolves cut itself in half. Then let the others jump her, before flipping on to her sword having the wolves pile up on each other and killing them off in one go. She looks over to her sisters killing a small swarm of Beowolves charging at them, rounding up most of the group.

"Issia." Where Deandra commands Issia to rain hellfire on the Beowolves, killing the last of the Grimm in the area. After that, the area is clear and the two teams regroup with Oobleck.

"Hah, piece of cake," Ruby says, feeling confident.

"Don't get overconfident Ruby. This battle is far from over," Khazhak reminds her.

"Yes, do not celebrate just yet. For I am certain that this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck says.

As we move on, Dr. Oobleck is studying a set of plant growth in one spot while Ruby, Blake, and cut through four more Beowolves around him. As he stands and drinks his thermos, he looks to see Team RWBY catching their breaths while our team remains unfazed thanks to our body.

"Excellent work, boys and girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well moving on," he says as they are surrounded by the disintegrating bodies of Grimm before turning around to continue forth.

Ruby holsters her scythe back on her back as we regroup and begin to follow him.

"Hey Doc, you know, I was actually looking forward to seeing pro huntsman in action. Like fighting, or at least, helping us fight," Yang says, aggravated.

Dr. Oobleck looks back to them, "Ah, but I am in action. Scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, young ones. Sometimes, it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck explains to them.

Deandra then steps up in front of her.

"Yang, huntsmen, and huntresses are not who they are because of WHAT they do, but because of WHY they do it. My teammates and I know why we are here. Do you?" she questions her before walking away.

"Well, yeah…" Yang retorts, not sounding convincing. "O-of course!" she replies, but Oobleck remains unconvinced.

As our teams continue to search the area and slay more Grimm, Dr. Oobleck decides to inquire as to our own reasons for being here.

"Tell me, Yang. Why did you choose this line of work?" he questions her.

"Huh?" Yang asks, turning to him as he raises an eyebrow at her. "Well, to fight monsters and save-," she begins.

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress," he clarifies.

Yang thinks for a moment, "The honest reason…I'm a thrill-seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, you know," she answers.

"I see," he replies, though he still looks like he's questioning her answer. Next, Oobleck is sitting on a destroyed ledge of a building, writing down notes while Weiss, a story below him, is fighting Grimm. "And you, Miss Schnee. A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" he asks as Weiss stabs a Beowolf, killing it.

Weiss retracts her sword, "It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold," Weiss starts as she walks up to him. "Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life…It was my duty," she answers.

"…Interesting," he replies, questioning her answer as well before jumping off the ledge. Next is Blake. Blake slices through an old wooden door in half, making it fall and releases several small Nevermore Grimm out of the building. Blake backflips out of the way, and turning her weapon into chain scythe form, fire the pistol nine times into the air, making several dead Nevermores fall to the ground. Sheathing her blade, Blake walks up to the entrance as Oobleck looks inside. "And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose," he asks.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it," she answers.

"Very well. How?" he inquires.

"I, uh…" she tries to speak, but cannot find the answer and hangs her head before looking back at him.

Oobleck just hums at her answer, not quite satisfied with it, before zooming away while Blake just hangs her head. He then goes to talk with Ersa, who is just finishing off a Beowolf by ripping its body in two.

"So Ersa, why did you decide to become a huntress?" He asks, making Ersa turn to him.

"If you asked me a few months ago, I would have told you to find a husband. But now…" She replies.

"But now, what?" Oobleck asks.

"Now the reason I want to become a huntress is to help reform the White Fang. Blake told me they once had a very noble goal, but as time went on, their goal became corrupt and they lost their way. I want them to be treated as equal, that's my reason for being a huntress now." Ersa looks down at her left arm.

"I see," Oobleck replies, but this time feels more content with her answer. Next, he goes to Medi, whose examining the inside of a building and taking notes. "So Medi. Any reason as to why you chose to walk down this path?" He asks her.

"Well…" She begins as she puts away her notebook, "My curiosity, ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to learn about absolutely everything there is including people, and use that knowledge to help and teach the next generation. I have a burning passion to learn, your fast way of talking, Dr. Oobleck, makes it a bit hard to learn but that doesn't stop me." Medi pulls out another notebook and shows it to Oobleck, revealing that she's been taking notes on everything she's seen since coming to Beacon.

"Amazing," Oobleck replies before walking away, a hand on his chin. Next, Oobleck walks over to Deandra as she stores her the power she gathered from her sword into her shield. "Tell me, Deandra, why did you decide to become a huntress?" He asks.

Deandra puts away her weapon, "Simple, my parents." She answers.

"Could you clarify that for me?" Oobleck inquires.

"My parents are warriors, who fight for the people who can not fight themselves. I was inspired by them and wanted to live up to their legacy, plus I am a little hot-blooded, and always enjoy a good fight. That's why I became a huntress...I want to fight and feel the thrill of battle." Deandra replies.

"I see," Oobleck states some disappointment from Deandra's answer before walking away.

Oobleck leaves me for last, I see him approaching taking a sip from his thermos as I kill three Grimm with a single arrow, "So Ms. Issia, tell me why you decided to become a huntress." Oobleck says.

I look down at the ground, "I don't know," I say.

Oobleck looks at me perplexed, "That's impossible, you must have some reason for becoming a huntress." He says.

"I've always just followed my sisters since they wanted to become huntresses, I joined along. Sorry." I explain.

"I see." Oobleck puts a hand on my shoulder, "Issia, come with me." He says.

Oobleck brings me to where Ruby is, she's playing with Zwei by holding a chicken on the tip of her scythe's jagged end as he tries to reach it.

She then notices me and Dr. Oobleck and quickly puts them away.

"Sorry! Uh, are we ready to keep going?" she asks.

"…Nope, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon," Oobleck says while looking up before throwing his bag over to Yang. "You six, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those…creatures," he starts, turning to them. "Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby, Issia," he says and starts walking away with us and Zwei in tow while the others set up camp as instructed.

We turn around the corner of a building and look out to see a forested region…with large Grimm traversing through it.

"Woah. What is that? It looks awesome" Ruby asks in awe.

Before us is a herd of Goliath Grimm. Goliaths are elephant-like Grimm, with long curved tusks and armored, spiked bodies.

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm," Oobleck replies as they watch the herd move by.

After a moment, Ruby takes out her weapon, "Let's kill it," she says, extending it into rifle form.

"Not a good idea Ruby," Khazhak stops her.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size," Oobleck explains.

"But, what if it attacks us?" she asks, concerned.

"You must learn to pick your battles, Ruby. And THIS is not one of them," I reply.

"Indeed. Fret not Ruby, those Goliaths are not concerned with us…Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather, not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you've fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in their time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing. They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for it in will. And that killing one human will only bring more," Oobleck explains while one Goliath stares back.

"Then…Why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Ruby asks.

"…Waiting," Oobleck answers as the Goliath that was watching us turns back and continues walking with the herd.

Oobleck turns around and walks away while me and Ruby watch them for a moment before Ruby puts her weapon away and we join back with Dr. Oobleck.

"Dr. Oobleck?" Ruby gestures to him.

"Hm?" he replies, looking back at her.

"I was wondering…?" Ruby begins.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?" Oobleck inquires as turn to Ruby.

"A-a-actually, I was wondering…Why did YOU want to become a huntsman?" Ruby asks, curious.

"Look around and tell me what you see," Oobleck says, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets…" Ruby says, looking around her.

"Issia, what do you see?" Oobleck asks me for my thoughts.

I look around for a second, "A disaster that could have been avoided. Am I close Dr. Oobleck?" I reply, now seeing why Oobleck brought me along.

"I see lives that could have been saved," Oobleck answers before they begin walking again. "As a huntsman, it is my job to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a MUCH larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could've been saved, but I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. I am a huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be," Oobleck explains before walking away back to camp.

Back at camp, the other six already have a fire going, with Blake crouched next to the fire, Ersa leaning against a wall behind her, and the others standing around the fire.

"I can't believe we didn't find ANYTHING," Yang says as she walks up to the fire.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side," Blake replies.

"…That's not what I meant," Weiss suddenly blurts out.

"Huh?" Blake asks.

"Earlier, about…upholding the legacy…There's more to it than that," Weiss mentions her reason for becoming a huntress.

"Yeah, no, me too. I mean, I don't know," Yang replies, feeling unsure of herself.

Blake stands up, "I don't know either. I know. I know what I WANT to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time," Blake adds, unsure of her reasons as well.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here, right?" Yang says, still a little unsure.

"Time forges who we are," Medi says as she makes sure the fire doesn't go out.

"What?" Yang asks.

Medi keeps her on the fire, "Exactly what I said, most of our team know why we became huntress. I want to teach others the mistakes we made in the past and avoid them in the future." Medi restates her reason.

Ersa steps up to the fire, "Want to help reform the White Fang."

"And I want to fight." Deandra states.

"What about Issia?" Weiss asks.

Deandra looks down, "That's why she's here, to find her purpose in life."

The group becomes silent until our group comes back.

Oobleck quickly zooms in, "Ah, wonderful! A textbook campfire," he says, bringing his hands to the fire.

Ruby gasps, "Fire!" she says before sitting down next to the flames to warm up. "So warm," she says as I walk by her.

Oobleck pops up beside her, "Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asks.

"Yo," Ruby says, raising her left hand.

"Me too," I raise my hand as well.

Oobleck quickly zips away and then me, Ruby, and Zwei start walking to one section of the building that has a large hole overlooking a section of the city and the forest behind it. As we are walking, Yang stops Ruby.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntress. I mean…what did you tell him?" Yang asks, as me and Ruby stop to look at her.

Ruby hums in thought and shakes her head, "No, he didn't. Weird. Oh well, goodnight guys," Ruby replies and walks off, but stay back for a moment.

Yang looks down, and I look at her. "Yang…" I get her attention. "Oobleck never asked Ruby why she wanted to become a huntress…because she already knows exactly WHY she wants to become a huntress. And because her reason…is the best out of all of ours," I say before leaving to join Ruby.

A few minutes later, Blake is setting up her sleeping bag by the fire, Ersa is already asleep on her sleeping bag next to a wall behind her, Weiss lays down on her bag while Reaper sits up against a nearby wall in a meditative position, Yang is eating some food they packed while Medi is checking his weapon. A moment later, the girls are laying on their bags set up around the fire like a triangle. However, while the three members of Team DEMI have no trouble sleeping, the three members of Team RWBY are having trouble falling asleep, as they still have trouble thinking about why they want to become huntresses. Meanwhile, me and Ruby looking off into the distance, with Zwei walking up to us as we hear a howl off in the distance. Zwei weeps at the noise, and Ruby pets him.

"Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow," she says as she comforts him and they look out into the night.

"Were it so easy," I think to himself. "But I can't shake the feeling that something big is about to happen real soon."

Meanwhile, in an abandoned cave, a few miles away from the city, team RUIN is setting up phase one of their plan into action.

* * *

 **Writer: And that where we end things for now. Team Demi's reasons for becoming huntresses are revealed and more are to come. Hehe, stay tuned.**


	24. Ch24- The underside

**Sorry for this taking so long, I had to get back in the flow of writing.**

 **Chapter cover- Team Demi on the hillside above Mount Glenn**

 **Ch.24- The underside**

* * *

Currently Ruby is watching a lone Beowolf through the scope of her sniper scythe. The Beowolf looks at her for a moment before it turns and goes on its merry way. Ruby lowers her weapon and sighs. Meanwhile, the rest of Teams RWBY and Demi sleep around the campfire while Dr. Oobleck is sitting against a wall on a floor above them in their building. A moment later, Yang opens her eyes.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang asks her partner.

"Yeah," she replies without opening her eyes.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asks.

"Maybe he was just curious," Blake suggests as Yang rolls to face her.

"You think?" Yang asks again.

"…No," Blake replies, opening her eyes.

"Or maybe because you girls haven't figured it out yet," Medi says as she opens an eye to them.

Yang rolls to him now, "I thought you were asleep, Medi," she says.

"We can handle not sleeping for days," Medi replies as she lifts her head up to them.

"Yeah, but more importantly, I think he asked because you girls haven't truly figured out why you want to become huntresses. Either that or your missing something else," Deandra adds as she wakes up.

Yang sighs as she lays on her back, "Weiss, are you awake?" she asks Weiss.

"Of course I'm awake! You guys are talking" Weiss retorts, making Yang wince and then roll her eyes at her response. "And I think he…When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it, but it's not what you think. I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a…moral gray area," Weiss explains.

That's putting it lightly," Blake remarks.

Weiss then sits up, "Which is WHY I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job back in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I REFUSE to let him be the end of it," Weiss says before laying back down.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner…named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be…not perfect for everyone," Blake begins as she looks up to the ceiling above them, seeing a faint image of a rose with its stem still attached above them. "I joined the academy because I knew that huntsmen and huntresses were regarded as the noblest warriors in the world. Always fighting for good, but I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy… What will I…How can I induce so many years of hate?" Blake asks herself.

"At least you guys have something that drives you," Yang starts before rolling onto her stomach. "I've just kind of always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean that's who I am, but how long can I really do that for? I want to be a huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that will be a good thing. Being a huntress just happens to line up with that," Yang says as she rolls onto her side and rests her head on her hand. "I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books, helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she KNEW that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get to where she is today," Yang says.

Weiss sits up, "Well she's still just a kid," she replies.

Blake then sits up, "She's only two years younger. We're ALL kids," Blake says.

"Well, we're not kids anymore. I mean, look where we are. In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth," Yang says.

"It's the life we chose," Blake adds. "It's a JOB. We all had this romanticized vision of being a huntress in our heads. But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second," Weiss says as none of them notice Oobleck smiling above them at her words.

A while later, Ruby and Issia return, along with Zwei, as they switch night watch with Yang, and Deandra. Ruby lays on the bag was on and quickly falls asleep while Zwei sleeps next to her and Issia sits up against a wall behind her, staring at the broken moon.

A while later, Zwei's left ear perks up and he wakes up, looking at something in the distance. This wakes up Ruby who looks at him.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed," Ruby says and yawns as she tries to go back to sleep. However, Zwei then runs off, making her fully awake now. "Zwei! Zwei!" she says, reaching out to him, but fails.

Ruby gets up and looks to make sure she doesn't wake up the others or alert Yang and Deandra. Ruby then groans and picks up her weapon and runs after Zwei, not noticing Issia opening their eyes to see her leaving. Ruby comes around the entrance of the building and looks around.

"Zwei? Zwei, where are you? Zwei?" she quietly calls out to the dog. She then sees Zwei taking a leak at one lamppost across the street in front of her. "Huh? Zwei, this is a wasteland. You literally could've done that anywhere," she says as she walks up to him.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" she hears behind her and turns to see Issia.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you guys up. Zwei just had to go to the bathroom," she replies. Ruby then turns around and picks up Zwei, who barks at her.

"What was that?" they hear a faint voice in the distance.

This immediately puts them on edge as they cautiously walk back and hide around a corner of a building.

"What was what?" they hear a second voice speaks.

They peak around and see two White Fang soldiers, armed with rifles, patrolling the area.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf, or something," the first soldier says.

The second one grunts, "Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps," the second one replies as they walk away.

The group waits for them to get further away before they decide to follow them. As the two soldiers are walking, Ruby tip-toes across the street with her weapon ready, while Issia calmly walks opposite of her, staying in the shadows. They move from debris in the street to pillars and sides of old buildings as they continue to follow the White Fang soldiers. After the two soldiers walk past one corner, Ruby begins to follow but stops and loses her balance, only for Issia to grab her and pull her back behind the building. Ruby picks up Zwei and puts his head out around the corner to watch the soldiers.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes," Ruby whispers to him. Eventually, they hear what sounds like a door closing and Zwei then barks once. Ruby then puts him back on the ground. "Oh, this is it. This is it!" she whispers for joy. Ruby then pulls out her scroll and tries to call her team, but her scroll shows a low signal. "Oh, man! Uh, ugh, come on. We gotta get the others," Ruby says as she picks up her weapon and they all leave to return to camp. However, as they are walking onto the street, the ground under Ruby and Issia begins to break and cave in. "Huh?" they both freak out at the sudden collapse.

Issia summons her wings and slowly floats down, while Ruby plummets to the open cavern filled with ruined buildings.

As Ruby gets up she's approached by two White fang guards, "Freeze!"

"Where did she come from?" The other guard asks.

Ruby backs away only to shortly find the edge of the platform, she reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it. As one of the guards reaches for her, Issia crashes down onto both of the guards.

"Glad, I came down second." Issia states, "Ruby, you good?"

"Yeah, I dropped my weapon when I fell," Ruby replies.

"I think it would be best if I took us out of here." Issia points to the hole they came from before she gets a shotgun barrel placed against her head.

"Well, looky here." Indigo says with her hat tilted down to hide her face, "The devil and her flower girl have shown up on our doorstep."

"What are you doing here?" Issia asks.

"None of your business! Neo restraint little red." Neo holds down Ruby and puts a device around her neck.

"Night night," The collar turns on and electrocutes Ruby until she faints while also making Issia watch.

"Ruby!" When Issia tries to fight back, she's stuck in the back by Neo and kneed in the jaw. As Issia lays on the ground, Indigo slaps on another collar and turns it on.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Yang and Deandra finish up their watch and walk back to the campsite as Yang stretches her arms.

"Hey Weiss, it's your…" Yang trails off as she sees that Ruby's bag is empty. "Ruby?" she wonders where her sister is.

Medi looks around to see that Issia is gone too.

"Issia is gone as well. That's not good," she says.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asks her teammates. Blake then gets up along with Weiss as they hear some knocking.

"What?" Oobleck asks from around a corner. Suddenly, Zwei races into the camp, running to Yang.

"Zwei?" Yang asks, kneeling to the dog as he whimpers.

"What's going on?" Blake asks as she stands up.

"Grab your weapons," Oobleck instructs them and they look to him. "Your leader may be in trouble."

Oobleck and the rest of Teams RWBY and Demi follow Zwei as they come to the hole in the street that Issia and Ruby went down in.

"Oh no," Blake says, worried about Ruby.

"Did Ruby and Issia really fall?" Weiss asks as she walks up to the hole.

"Fall?" Oobleck asks as he zooms up by her.

"Down there," Weiss says, gesturing to the hole in front of them.

"Oh my," Oobleck says, looking down the hole before he turns around. "Of course. Of course! Of course! Of course!" Oobleck repeats, getting louder with each repeat.

"What is it?!" Blake asks with concern.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck says, walking behind them.

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asks this time, with worry as well.

Oobleck then quickly appears right in front of her. "Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably by Creatures of Grimm!" He says faster than ever before getting in Blake's face next. "Previously home to thousands of people," he continues, counting his fingers before getting back in Yang's face. "Working people, commuting the city to the main city developed a subway system to the inner city." He quickly continues before getting in Weiss' face this time. "Grimm's attacks increase, population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter," he says before going to Reaper this time. "City evacuates into metro tunnels, and what do they FIND?!" he quickly says, now standing in front of them before getting in Zwei's nose this time. "The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" he answers his own question while Zwei licks his hand.

"Doc, care to fill us in here," Ersa asks.

Oobleck grabs her shoulders, "My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network. We're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" he screams.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asks as Oobleck zooms by her.

"No, no! Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory to the main kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start," Oobleck explains and then they all walk closer to the hole while Oobleck turns to it. "And as the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter BENEATH the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway, and they had cut themselves off from the surface," Oobleck explains.

"You mean, like an underground village?" Deandra asks, confused.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Uh, uh, a safe haven…until…an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm," Oobleck says, shaking his head. "After that…the kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels…creating the world's largest tomb," Oobleck sadly says as everyone looks down into the hole.

"Huh, sacrifice the few to save the many. Something those in power always loved to do when they wanted to save their own sorry cans," Ersa angrily says.

"Never mind that now. More importantly, if Ruby and Issia are down there…" Oobleck begins as they look at him while he takes out his thermos and extending it into a long staff, revealing it to be his weapon. "…We must find them."

* * *

 **Writer: And that's all for now, once again so sorry for the extended absence was out of mind.**


	25. Ch25- Delivery

**Two more chapters before we wrap up volume 2 and 3 is going to be so good for me.**

 **Chapter cover- Ersa helping Yang up to her feet.**

 **Ch.25- Delivery**

* * *

Good job Issia, you got yourself captured by the enemy, what started as a simple clear the area mission has changed as us fighting for our lives. Right now I have my hands ties and Ruby is being interrogated by Roman with the trickslinger nowhere to be seen, Ruby attempts to run but Roman flips his cane around and shoots the head out catching Ruby by her hood and reeled back in.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Roman taps his lips in the background an explosion is heard in the distance with Roman distracted, I summon my daggers and cut my bindings.

"Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Perry, a white fang guard with glasses over his mask nods and brings the two others beside him to investigate the explosions just as another one sounds.

"WHAT is going on here?!" Roman exclaims.

In distance, several White Fang members are seen retreating and firing at the source of the explosions being our teams and Oobleck behind them.

Me and Ruby take this moment to run, Ruby jumps on Roman's shoulders and pulls his hat down over his eyes.

"Somebody kill them!" Roman orders and we're fired upon, and we dodge and weave through the shots. As we're running Ruby is caught out by another group and brace herself only to have a volcanic rock shoot from under them revealing Deandra saved her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaims, happy to see her sister as she pulls her into a tight embrace, swinging her body around.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asks, concerned, as they surround her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine! But listen…" Ruby begins as Yang releases her. "Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there!" Ruby says, pointing behind her.

"What?" Blake asks as she grabs Ruby's weapon and hands it to her.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars," Ruby explains.

"Ah, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed. Th-these tracks lead to a dead-end," Oobleck says.

We then hear a loud screeching noise, followed by Roman's voice.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now," they hear him says. Suddenly, the train ahead of them comes to life and starts moving, its horn being heard as it begins to pick up speed.

"Well, it sounds like they're going SOMEWHERE!" Yang says.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune," Ruby says as she pulls out her scroll and calls his number, but the attempt fails since they're underground.

"You know what that means then girls?" Deandra asks.

Ruby turns around and readies her weapon, "We're stopping that train," she proclaims as the others nod to her answer.

The train moves through the tunnels, showing different freight cars, with one car loaded with Atlesian Paladins on it as it speeds away. One White Fang soldier on lookout feels some shaking on the train.

"Huh?" he says as he looks back and sees rose petals from behind the train. He then pulls out a communicator. "I think they're on the-," he begins before he gets knocked out by Oobleck hitting him in the head with his thermos.

After getting on the train we climb on the train top and open a hatch where we find something really bad.

"Hurry children. We must get to the front and stop this train!" he says.

"Uh, Professor…" Weiss begins.

"Doctor," he corrects her.

"What's that?" she asks, pointing to a gray cylinder object with red and blue wires on the side in the car they're standing on.

"That, my dear…appears to be a bomb," he answers, making them all reel back from the object.

Ruby then looks ahead of them, "We've got baddies," she says, pointing ahead.

We see many White Fang soldiers coming up onto the freight cars ahead of us and start walking towards them.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-," Oobleck begins until they hear some sounds below them and look to see the bomb in the car starting up. "…Easy on us" he says before standing up. "Time to go!" he proclaims and they begin to run to the next car, but Oobleck stops Blake. "Blake, detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" he tells her.

"On it!" she says and jumps down in between the last car and the one ahead of it. She pulls out her sword and prepares to detach the car, but it decouples itself before she can do the deed. "Huh?" she says as she watches it fall behind them and then looks up. "It decoupled itself!" she shouts, getting our attention.

"What?" he asks.

"I guess he REALLY doesn't want us on this train!" Yang adds.

Oobleck looks back to see the car explode a moment later, hitting the ceiling of the tunnel and creating a giant hole to the surface.

"That's not good," he says, slowly shaking his head.

"We got another problem," Ruby says ahead of them as she and Weiss open up another car.

"Another bomb?!" Blake exclaims.

"This is really starting to look bad now," I say.

Oobleck thinks for a moment before he starts running ahead of them, "No. No. No!" he says as he runs to the car ahead of Ruby and Weiss, and opens the top door to reveal another bomb inside it. "They all have bombs!" he screams.

The bomb in the car we're on then starts up. We then look up to see the car getting decoupled like the first one. We run and jump off it and land on the car Oobleck is on and look back to the decoupled car.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang says, flailing her arms.

"Uh, we got bigger problems right now!" Ersa gets our attention, pointing to the White Fang soldiers ahead of us.

"Get the human!" One female soldier shouts, pointing at them.

Our teams run ahead of Oobleck and stop, taking combat stances and getting ready to fight. One soldier throws a kick at Yang, but she lifts her left leg to block it, punches his arms away, and then drops to a leg then sweeps him off his one leg, flipping him in the air. In slow motion, as Yang prepares to punch him, she smiles and winks at him, before time becomes normal again and she smashes him into the car below. Next, Ersa headbutts one solider before knocking him off the car and then grabs the arms of a second one before throwing him off the car. Blake then runs in between several soldiers, quickly swinging her sword at a few of them before she stops and swings her sword at one soldier on her right and then swings her sword at three more goons which knocks them off the train and then finally hits a fourth one in the face, sending him flying while screaming off the train. After that, Deandra smashes her ax against the car creating a shockwave at several soldiers running at her, taking out four of them. The remaining five get close and one swings a sword at her, but Deandra ducks and spins her body to avoid the attack before spin kicking him in the face, knocking him off the train. She then jumps over two more soldiers while making a cross slash that hits them and takes them out, before landing and doing a backflip over the third and performing two upward slashes with her blades that knocks him off the train. For the final soldier, Deandra just smacks the soldier with her weapon, knocking him off balance before kicking him in the air and off the train.

Meanwhile, Weiss then skates across the train cars, creating ice shards in her wake that take out many soldiers before she stops and takes a fighting stance. She then moves and spins her body and sword around in fast movements that knock out four more soldiers. Following her, I test out my new feature Medi added to my daggers, I tap my right dagger against my side and the blade head falls now with a chain hanging down. Next, I jump in between the soldiers and start twirling around, slashing each one of them and sending them flying before jumping forward, sending out two clones that hit four more soldiers and smash them off the train. Behind me, Ruby cocks her sniper scythe before firing it behind her, sending her shooting forward. While in the air, her scythe hits one car, making it reel back before she fires it again as she approaches a group of White Fang soldiers and swings her scythe in a wide arc, adding a spin on the attack as it takes out the whole group, flinging them into the air along with some rose petals, and knocking them out. Finally, Ersa plants her sword into the car, attacking any soldier stupid to fight her while also taking out the bomb and tossing it in a portal.

Oobleck looks back as another car decouples itself and then explodes. The explosion creates a hole in the ceiling, allowing hordes of Grimm to fall into the tunnel and then give chase.

"Oh...dear..." he says as the Grimm race after them. "He's leading Grimm to the city!" he yells to the others.

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" he replies.

"That's insane!" Blake shouts.

"You do realize who we're dealing with, don't you?! He sort of lives for this kind of stuff!" Ersa replies.

"Good thing, I removed that bomb," Ersa shouts.

Oobleck looks back as another car decouples itself from the main train.

"We have to hurry!" he yells and starts running to them.

"You six, go below and try and stop those bombs!" he says, gesturing to Yang, Blake, Weiss, Deandra, Ersa, and Medi.

"What about us?" Ruby asks.

"We're going to stop this train," he says, trying to look cool.

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier," Ruby reminds him, making him lose his cool.

We all then run ahead while a few White Fang soldiers get in some Atlesian Paladins a few cars ahead of us, powering them up. They jump onto a car behind us and start running towards Ruby, Oobleck, Zwei, and me as they run forward.

"Up ahead!" Oobleck says, pointing to one mech running at them. The mech jumps up, smashing through a walkway above the train before landing in front of them. "We've got a problem!" he says. "

You think?" I sarcastically reply.

Oobleck takes a drink out of his thermos before extending it and lighting a fire at the end. Zwei barks in front of him, and then JUMPS up, turning his body into a ball, as Oobleck winds back his weapon and swings it like a bat, hitting Zwei. Zwei then flies through the air while encased in fire, spinning like a ball until he slams THROUGH the Atlesian Paladin in a fiery explosion, sending it off the train. Zwei lands, unscathed, and watches the falling mech crash and roll on the ground before exploding. Suddenly, a second Paladin stomps next to him and he looks up as it aims its guns at him. However, before it can fire, I create a shadow tendril on the mech and attach it to the roof where pulled off the train, I wave as the mech passes by overhead before coughing into my hand. More mechs come and I feel the air crackle.

"Lisce!" I call my brother and his signature sword falls right in front of me.

"Sup sis, can I borrow your shampoo?" He asks like we're not fighting for our lives right now, I summon and swap places with a clone so I can punch Lisce over the head.

"Deal with them first!" I yell pointing to the Mechs before having a coughing fit.

"Sure," Lisce grabs his sword and takes a stance before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in the span of a second, most of the mechs are cut to pieces.

Inside the cars, the groups' progression is halted by Neo who drops the ceiling, spinning a revolver on her finger and blocking the path.

Yang and Ersa step up, "Go ahead, we got her." The others proceed forward. As Neo prepares for their attack, Yang fires a round to distract her, allowing them to continue. Yang steps forward toward her opponent, staring down as Neo gives a sinister smile.

Yang proceeds to walk up to Neo as she stands up, where the two stare at one another, Neo with a smile and Yang with a frown. Yang tightens her fist and throws a simple forward punch towards Neo's face, but before the punch can make contact, a yellow container falls in front of Neo, blinding Yang and she receive an attack from Neo.

Down from the roof drops Indigo, she walks up to Neo and kisses her cheek while taking the gun from her hand. Ersa dashes forward, dragging her sword behind and unleashing shockwave, " **Wolf gnashing fangs!"**

Neo and Indigo spin away from the attack, Ersa turns her attention to Neo and spins in an attempt to behead her, Neo deflects the giant sword with her little umbrella. Yang charges Indigo with a flurry of punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting her blows, as Indigo simply dodges each attack and fires a shot into Yang who shrugs it off after the sixth shot indigo puts the gun away and brings out her shotgun.

Ersa is starting to lose her cool with Neo's constant dodging and throws a crate at Neo, she flips over the crate and, "Got you!" Ersa placed a portal in the crate beforehand, so when it opened she could grab Neo, "You fight similarly to my sisters and I figured they're much more susceptible to the back."

Ersa puts Neo in a bearlock and makes sure to roll her knuckles into Neo's spine, she mouths like she's in pain but no sound is coming out, so Ersa tightens her hold. Neo fights to free herself but has to receive assistance from Indigo, who shoots Ersa in the side of the head.

Neo backflips away, kneels, and massages her back after the hold Ersa put her though after the pain subsides Neo stands up, Indigo isn't about to let that slide and pulls out a bundle of dynamite and lights it, spinning to hide her and Neo with her poncho before dashing towards Ersa.

Ersa punches what she thinks is Indigo, only to dispel the illusion and reveal that it was the dynamite all along, it blows up in Ersa's face, her aura protected her but it still knocked her out.

Neo spins on Yang's head and using her momentum to throw Yang across the car where she meets Indigo's shotgun and is also taken down.

* * *

 **Writer: With all the fighting going on I had to split this into two parts otherwise this chapter would have been monstrous in length. So expect the next chapter in a week from now.**


	26. Ch26- Last stop

**Let's continue from where we left off, shall we?**

 **Chapter cover- Team RWBY and DEMI embracing each other.**

 **Ch.26- Last stop**

* * *

As the girls make their way through the next car, ahead of them they hear the sounds of engine revving standing in front of them is a White Fang Lieutenant wielding a chainsaw.

"Go ahead!" Medi and Weiss tell Deandra and Blake they can handle the man.

"Got it!" The man overhead swings his weapon, Weiss backflips away and Blake quickly deflects the attack before making a swift escape with Deandra, Weiss flips back in kicking the man in the jaw, the two of them fight it out until Weiss makes the man fall.

"Incoming!" Medi flips over Weiss with her leg raised and charged with electricity, ready to drop-kick the man but he rolls away letting her heel crash into the metal floor. Medi snaps her tongue as the man rolls his feet and summons her weapon.

After her fight with the priestess, Medi realized her gunlance was useless against people so she got herself a new weapon, a double-edged sword straight sword made of Damascus steel with a gray strengthening barrel covering up one of the edges. The handle is covered with polished boar tusks with a detached d-guard, the pommel is round and flat with a spike protruding from the center.

Medi pushes the spike away to reveal the ammo well and loads in a dust vial before snapping it shut. The lieutenant stands back up, laughing menacingly, declaring he can finally kill a Schee. Weiss raises her weapon in defiance, spinning the dust chambers, Medi decides to let Weiss handle him and intervene if needed.

Weiss readies her rapier as the Lieutenant runs at her. She swings her sword in a circular motion, making a blue circle appear before her. The Lieutenant spins his body and swings his chainsaw at her, but a barrier appears and blocks his attack. Weiss swings her blade upwards, knocking him back. The Lieutenant swings his chainsaw down on her again, but she slides it across her sword, making it hit the ground. Weiss then stabs her sword in his face, making him stumble back, before jumping and flipping around him while swinging his sword at his face again. Weiss lands behind him, and the Lieutenant swings his chainsaw at her, but she backflips under the swing and counters with two more strikes to his head. She makes another stab at him, but he blocks it, and then swings her sword upwards, knocking him back onto the ground. She flips over him, and he spins his body to swing his chainsaw as he gets up at her, but Weiss ducks under it before evading another strike and blocking a third attack at her, but gets pushed back. The lieutenant makes a front kick at her, but she jumps over him to evade it, and he ends up kicking a box in the car. Weiss pushes off from the ceiling above him, stabbing her sword at him, but he jumps back to dodge it. Weiss rolls onto her feet and attacks him again, but he blocks, and then she flips in front of him before jabbing her sword at him, hitting him back onto the floor. The Lieutenant rolls back onto his feet while Weiss conjures up a time dilation glyph under her feet, increasing her speed as the clock in it speeds up. Weiss runs at him while using her semblance to conjure up several glyphs around her opponent. Weiss then charges at him, using the increase in her speed to shoot around him, pushing off each glyph while striking him as she moves by him a few times. After several quick strikes, Weiss knocks him to the floor and pushes off the ceiling to strike him again. He avoids the attack, and then Weiss jumps into the air to attack him again. However…

The Lieutenant looks at her, "Come here, princess!" he says, reaching out and grabbing her face with his left hand.

" _Time to intervene!"_ Medi thinks inside her mind before snapping her fingers to stop time. She pries Weiss free from the man's grasp then spartan kicking the man in the gut to stagger the man when time resumes but makes sure to move Weiss to safety, she lays Weiss on some boxes just as time resumes.

The man is knocked back from the kick, "What happened?" Weiss asks.

"I'll take over, you just rest," Medi tells her. She then pulls out a bottle and takes a swig from it until her cheeks are ballooning, drinking some of it and spitting out the rest on her weapon while jutting the handguard forwards, setting the sword ablaze.

The man shakes his head and cracks his neck, acting as if Weiss was nothing, this act annoys Medi as Weiss was outmatched by this dumb brute. Medi runs at the man who swings his weapon in a wide arc, she slides under it and slashes at the engine, cutting open the fuel tank causing it to start leaking. The man growl in anger, "Aw, I did break little baby's toy?" Medi taunts like she's talking to a child, "That's for Weiss!"

The man charges Medi, she jumps and brings down her weapon, the man tries to block in futile attempts as Medi splits the man down the middle including; his mask, weapon, and even his aura which flickers and fades away, the man falls over, still alive and conscious but unable to move.

Medi looks down at the helpless man, "I don't like killing, so that's why you're not dead, first off. Also, I feel your talents and wasted with the White Fang, had circumstances been different I would say you're my type, but you won't die this day, and let this encounter be your turning point." Medi thrusts her sword and turns it to open a portal throwing the man through, wiping her hands clean when it closes.

Back in the first car, Ersa and Yang are knocked out with Indigo and Neo prepared to execute them, only to stop when two portals, a lifeless gray one and a black and red one, open side by side to each other. The black one quickly opens to reveal a woman wearing black and red clothes while wielding a long red odachi blade while the gray is ripped open by two muscular arms and a woman wearing a cloak holding a gigantic sword.

Indigo and Neo can completely tell their outmatched, the women lunge forward and swipe at Indigo and Neo making them jump away. The two call them it and leave, the cloaked woman checks on Ersa while the other woman slowly backs into her portal with cloaked one doing the same after making sure Ersa and Yang are alright.

Ersa and Yang regain consciousness and manage to see the two women making their escape.

Back on top of the train, Oobleck and the girls are fighting there way through the army of mechs after taking down another, Oobleck tells them to go ahead.

"But-" Ruby tries to refute the command but is stopped by Oobleck. Issia also tries to say something but is stopped dead by her cough, which is becoming worse and more violent.

"Don't worry, girls. It's time... I teach them a lesson…" Oobleck tries to make himself seem cool with a cheesy one-liner before running towards the approaching mechs.

Before we leave, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She smiles and motions for him to go join his new friend.

"Go." With that, Zwei's expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor. Ruby and Issia hurry to the front of the train, as they go Issia coughs again this time, however, she coughs up blood but wipes it away to not worry Ruby or the others as they reemerge from the train car, but the train is about to reach its final stop.

"What do we do?" Blake shouts.

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her teammates, bracing themselves for the impending crash, but not before Deandra tosses out several earth vials against the train forming another barrier around Weiss's with further reinforcement with Issia's shadow magic.

The train hits the dead end, hard, and everything is covered in smoke and debris. Ruby eventually comes to, looking around to see they're back in Vale city, in the town square, with city alarms going off around them. Ruby looks around to see the others shaking their heads, reeling a little bit from the collision and coughing from the smoke. She sees Deandra helping up Issia. She turns her head to see Medi shaking her head next to her before looking back at her. Ruby winces as she sits up, and they see the people in the city gathering around the square, with confused looks on her faces. A moment later, they feel rumbling under them, and suddenly a King Taijitu burst from the hole behind them, immediately throwing the civilians into a panic as it and other Creatures of Grimm emerge from the tunnel and start chasing the citizens. Legions of Beowolves, Ursai, and Death Stalkers start running through the plaza, creating chaos. The two teams get up and see the chaos around them. Ruby and Issia look on, shocked, before looking at each other a moment and then looking ahead of them, serious expressions of their faces.

* * *

 **Writer: I'm ending this with a cliffhanger sorry, but not sorry, hahaha. Keep an eye on that cough, it'll play a part in the next volume. With this, that's all I have for now until then later's!**


	27. Ch27- Bleedout

**Here's the final chapter of volume 2, and then look forward to volume 3 and beyond.**

 **Chapter cover- Issia being carried away on a stretcher.**

 **Ch.27- Bleedout**

* * *

Once we ready ourselves we're surrounded by Grimm on all sides. We look around for a moment, weapons drawn.

Deandra motions to us, "Team Demi...Ground Zero," She orders.

Ersa grabs Deandra by the arm before flinging her high into the air, whereupon hitting the apex of her flight, Deandra brings out her shield and balances on top of it comes crashing down and unleashes a shockwave to kill most of the low-rank Grimm and stun the stronger ones around the breach.

"Alright girls, keep them off of me while I seal the hole." Deandra orders.

"Got it!" I reply before me and Medi perform our combo attack. Medi removes one of the pins from her hat and kicks it around gathering electricity into the shape of a ball where she kicks over to me where I kick back while pouring my magic into it.

" **Shadow Havoc!"** Medi kicks the ball over to a group of Beowolves where it bounces in between them before pulling them together where Ersa can cleave the group in one go. We repeat this three more times, all the while my cough gets worse with every kick. We end it with a triple kick down the breach.

Ruby spins around while slicing her scythe at two Beowolves and then looks up to see the King Taijitu bearing its teeth at her and roaring. Ruby steps back a moment before she hears a loud boom sound behind her. She and the King Taijitu look up to see Nora, flying in on her war hammer, before she smashes it on the head of the large snake-Grimm, crushing it into the ground. Nora lands on the ground, next to her team that has just shown up to join the fight.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha says and they all run forth, while Jaune groans that Pyrrha stole his thunder.

Nora smashes her hammer into one Grimm while Ren kicks two before using the blades on his pistols to slash three times at another Grimm.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune says while running before he stops as something big and black lands behind him. He turns around and looks up to see a big Ursa behind him, roaring at his face. "Oh-hoh-oh okay. You're first, huh? Heh-heh okay, no that's, that's fine," Jaune nervously says while stepping back from the Grimm.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha using her weapon in javelin form stabs one Grimm before slashing another, then stabs a third before picking it up and throwing it over her. She then stabs another Creep in the mouth before looking over to see Jaune's situation. Jaune slowly walks back as the Ursa walks up to him.

"Totally fine. Done this before. Done this before…" Jaune reassures himself and then sighs.

Screaming madly, Jaune starts swinging his sword like a maniac repeatedly at the Ursa, dealing a flurry of hits onto the Grimm. Jaune stops a moment later and looks to see the Grimm fall onto the ground dead, to which Pyrrha smiles at her leader. Behind the dead Grimm, Sun and Neptune finally arrive on the scene.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun says, showing a badge.

Neptune then pulls out his badge, "We have badges so you know it's official," he says and they fist bump each other.

Deandra looks to Ersa with a look of morons on her face, Ersa just shrugs.

However, they all look up to see one of Ironwood's ships fly over the city, along with several smaller ships flying below it. Sun and Neptune look up, aw-struck, with Sun dropping his badge. I look up to see the ships above me.

"Oh, NOW the cavalry shows up. Let's see if those ships and walking trashcans of his can be of some actual use," I mentally say before slashing one Grimm aside without looking at it.

Everyone else looks up to see the ships as well. One Ursa tries to attack Ruby from behind, but it gets shot by some turrets one of the ships, saving her, and Ruby waves her hands in thanks. The ships open up their rear doors, allowing many Atlesian Kight-200s to drop from the ships and into the city. Once they land, they start firing off their rifles at any Grimm they see, quickly turning the tide of the battle. As one Grimm gets shot, it lands on the ground in front of Cinder's group. Cinder nods her head to them, and they separate to kill the Grimm, looking to maintain their cover. Mercury runs up and jumps kick one Ursa away before running to fight more.

Meanwhile, Emerald walks down one street as the Grimm in front of her notice her presence. Emerald pulls out her weapons, a pair of green pistols, and starts firing them at the Grimm as they run at her. The shots take out most of the Grimm, but one Ursa Major withstands the shots and gets close enough to strike. He swings his claws at her twice, but she backflips away from the Grimm. She then extends a pair of curved blades under the pistol barrels. She runs around the Ursa Major, slashing at its tough hide, and then swings her blades, with chains appearing from them and extending their range, at the Grimm. She jumps over it while doing a few more spinning attacks and lands on the ground behind the now-dead Grimm. Back at the tunnel entrance, a damaged Atlesian Paladin climbs out and then Zwei is seen jumping off of it before hitting a Beowolf in the head, knocking it away. Zwei then looks up as a bullhead airship flies by, showing Professor Port along with the second-year team, Team CFVY, on board. She ship hovers over the city, and then Team CFVY jumps out of the airship. They land on the ground, with Velvet and Fox immediately running into the fray while Coco casually walks behind them, and Yatsuhashi stands behind her.

Yatsuhashi looks around as a number of Beowolves land around him and then draws his large sword. As the Grimm move to attack him, he spins around and smashes his sword into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks all the Grimm away and destroys the ground around him. Meanwhile, Fox and Velvet fight off some Grimm, with Velvet kicking away two Beowolves while Fox punches one Beowolf and then impales a Creep with his arm blades. Even while blind, Fox can notice the several Grimm in front of him and charges at them. He punches and then backflips kicks one Ursa Major into the air. Before the Grimm hits the ground, Fox runs at it and throws a flurry of quick slash attacks with his arm blades at it before knocking it back into the air. As the Grimm falls closer to him, he reels back and double punches the Grimm, making its body bloat up for a moment before flying back and then exploding like a balloon, sending bones shards scattering everywhere and impaling the Grimm around it. Some of the shards fly at his teammates, but Yatsuhashi shields Velvet while Coco swings her handbag to knock them out of the way and continues walking casually ahead of them.

"Nice hustle Fox," she compliments him, playfully patting his butt as she walks ahead of him. "Good job," she says as he jumps back behind her. She walks up to a large Beowolf standing in front of her, roaring at her. Coco moves her aviators down to look at it. "YOU just destroyed my favorite clothing store," she says, readjusting her aviators and spitting on the ground. "Prepare to die," she says.

The large Beowolf swings its claw at her, but she deflects it away with her handbag and then kicks the Grimm in the groin area, sending it onto the ground. The Grimm looks up at her as she leans on one leg in front of the hit, before Coco smashes her handbag onto its skull, killing it. She looks up to see a few more Grimm running at her. She swings her handbag around, knocking out two Beowolves and hitting a third, before kicking the third one away. She then jumps but as a Death Stalker tries to impale her with its stinger. Velvet then comes to her side, holding a small case as she's about to open it, but Coco stops her.

"Hey, come on, you used one whole semester building that up," she says, making Velvet hold back. "Don't waste it here," Coco says as she walks ahead of her.

Suddenly, her handbag opens up and transforms into a large, yellow-colored Gatling gun. She then fires her Gatling gun, shredding the Death Stalker to pieces, then takes out several other Grimm and finally shoots it into the air at three large Nevermores, killing all three of them. The bodies of the dead Nevermore fall behind Team CFVY as they walk through the square, like a movie scene.

Meanwhile, Zwei walks up to Dr. Oobleck as Professor Port joins him. They look down one street to see a number of Grimm running at them. Using their weapons, they fire off several fireball-like shots at the Grimm, killing all of them. As they fall, Professor Goodwitch is seen walking ahead of them, using her telekinesis to take out two Grimm before she aims her riding crop at the tunnel entrance. Pieces of the street and the building behind the entrance starts to float back to the hole, but Deandra is already finished. And with that, the battle is over.

The student teams, teachers, and friends join together in the square and look to see Emerald and Mercury giving Roman Torchwick over to two Atlesian knights as they arrest him.

"Oh, I can't believe that you've caught me. You've really taught me the error of my ways," he mockingly says as they take him onto their ship. "Hey, hey! Watch the hat!" he says.

Ruby looks at Emerald and Mercury as they walk up to her, all of them smiling. The people around them congratulate each other on a job well done as peace has been restored to the city.

Ruby pats Issia on the back, where she vomits a fountain of blood and it doesn't seem to stop, Issia ends up coating her's and Ruby shoes before fainting into her arms.

Issia is brought up to the ship for emergency treatment.

Later, back at Beacon, after the doctors were able to stabilize Issia she was left in urgent care for severe blood loss after that she was left in her dorm to recover.

The sisters are left to up with the idea that they almost lost Issia.

"Is Issia going to alright?" Ruby asks.

"She'll be fine, but to think that Issia was suffering from mana poisoning so long that she went critical," Medi mutters.

"Mana poisoning?" Yang questions.

Deandra sighs, "I don't want to explain in full now, but basically her own mana was killing her, Ruby did you notice anything with Issia?"

"Um, when we fell she started coughing." Ruby points out the first time something was up with Issia.

"You know I think its time we had another talk, once Issia is better. For now, do not go into our dorm mom can take care of her." Deandra states.

"So that's why you're staying in our dorms?" Blake asks.

"Yes," Ersa replies while unrolling her sleeping bag.

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop.

"All in all, I call today a success." Cinder goes back over what happened today.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald chimes.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury adds.

"No, but they'll listen to me." Adam states.

* * *

 **Writer: So with that Issia was almost down for the count, yet on one knew and Deandra wants another talk what will happen for Team RWBY and it seems Adam isn't going to be a blast from the past. Until next time.**


End file.
